¿Yo, rey?
by Niyuis
Summary: AU. Con la llegada de tres desconocidos que lo aclaman como su rey y los recientes problemas con su Hollow interno, Ichigo se verá obligado a enfrentarse a sus demonios o arriesgar perderlo todo.
1. ¿Yo, rey?

Hola gente, qué hay de nuevo…

Para hacer esto corto, este es mi primer Bleach-fic de varios capítulos y realmente espero que me puedan dar una oportunidad.

Sin más que decir (si les interesa el resto está al final), vamos con el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**¿Yo, Rey?**

**Capitulo 1**: ¿Yo, rey?

La Guerra de Invierno había concluido finalmente y la ciudad de Karakura era nuevamente segura, salvos por los ocasionales Hollows que aparecían de cuando en cuando y de los cuales se encargaba el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, se podría decir que todo era relativa tranquilidad.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente desde el punto de vista en que lo veas, no hubieron muchos cambios tras la guerra, la Sociedad de Almas seguía esperando que una nueva Central Cuarenta y Seis (46) fuera seleccionada, también mantenían pruebas abiertas para escoger nuevos capitanes que ocuparan las posiciones vacantes, además de incluir ciertos exámenes sorpresa para comprobar la lealtad de sus integrantes, en espera de que el caso Aizen no se volviera a repetir.

En cuanto a Kurosaki Ichigo y compañía, todos volvieron al instituto como si nada hubiera ocurrido, curiosamente nadie hizo preguntas sobre su extraña desaparición y al poco tiempo ya todos se habían reintegrado.

Aquella noche Ichigo se encontraba estudiando en su habitación en silencio, habiendo dejado a Kon en el cuarto de sus hermanas para lograrlo, el día siguiente tenía un examen muy importante y no se podía permitir distracciones. Lamentablemente las cosas nunca salían como él quería, su placa que lo certificaba como shinigami sustituto empezó a pitar furiosamente.

—¡Hollow, Hollow, Hollow…!

Ichigo miró el objeto, que estaba justo al lado de su libro, como si fuera su peor enemigo, al final lo levantó de su escritorio con un suspiró resignado.

—_Estos Hollows son demasiado oportunos_ —pensó irritado ya que no era la primera vez que aparecían cuando estaba en medio de algo importante, de hecho parecía que elegían precisamente esos momentos para actuar.

Dejando su cuerpo en la cama utilizó la placa para emerger en su forma shinigami, sin perder tiempo abrió la ventana para salir por ella.

—Terminemos con esto rápido.

Usando Shunpo logró llegar a la escena de los hechos en menos de cinco minutos. Parado sobre el techo de un edificio pudo ver al Hollow, que se asemejaba en apariencia a un gran oso polar con garras más alargadas y filosas en las patas, con su característico agujero en el pecho y su máscara blanca, persiguiendo las almas de dos niños.

Cuando ambos niños tropezaron cayendo al piso Ichigo se apresuró para interponerse entre el Hollow y su presa, bloqueando su garra delantera con su Zanpakuto cuando quiso atacar.

El Hollow rugió con furia cuando vio a Ichigo y rápidamente usó su otra garra, éste a su vez mantenía su katana en posición horizontal para bloquear todos sus intentos de ataques.

—¡Corran, ahora! —ordenó a los niños sin mirarlos.

Los pequeños obedecieron sin chistar, saliendo corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. El Hollow al ver su cena escaparse rugió una vez más y embistió a Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas obligándolo a retroceder unos metros y dándose suficiente espacio para maniobrar.

Estaba a punto de volver a atacar, pero Ichigo no se lo permitió, apareciendo frente a él lo atravesó con Zangetsu en un rápido movimiento, derrotándolo instantáneamente. Dejando la espada apoyada en su hombro observó al hollow desaparecer. Después de haber peleado contra Arrancars y Espadas en la Guerra de Invierno un Hollow normal como aquel no era ningún desafío para el shinigami sustituto.

Viendo su objetivo purificado Ichigo dio media vuelta para buscar a los niños y ejecutar sobre ellos el Konso, pero una voz desconocida lo detuvo de realizar cualquier acción.

—Justo lo que esperaba del héroe de la Guerra de Invierno —su tono era neutro, no podía adivinar sus intenciones basándose en ello.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Ichigo buscando al dueño de la voz con sus ojos.

Al instante tres figuras aterrizaron a su alrededor, creando un perfecto triángulo equilátero con su persona en el mismo centro.

Los tres desconocidos se dejaron caer sobre una rodilla, presionando un puño sobre el suelo bajaron la cabeza en gesto de sumisión.

—Somos sus humildes sirvientes mi rey —respondió el que estaba frente a él dejándolo momentáneamente confundido.

—¿Yo, rey?, creo que me han confundido con alguien más —musitó con su mano libre en su cuello.

—¿Acaso no eres Ichigo Kurosaki? —preguntó una vez más, levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, Ichigo asintió mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada.

El desconocido portaba una especie de máscara de tigre que impedía ver su rostro y su vestimenta era algo que nunca había visto, era blanco con negro, parecía una combinación del uniforme shinigami y el uniforme de los Arrancars. No parecían peligrosos, ni siquiera podía verles algún arma, pero no debía confiarse hasta no saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Entonces no hay dudas, eres nuestro rey. Tú futuro ser nos envió para protegerte —respondió nuevamente.

—_¿Por qué siempre me tocan los locos? _—pensó Ichigo buscando la mejor manera de salir de la situación sin causar una pelea innecesaria—. Escuchen, no soy rey de nada, esto es claro una gran equivocación _o una gran broma de mal gusto_ —lo último lo dijo en su cabeza para no ser escuchado, lo que no pensó fue recibir una respuesta de alguien completamente inesperado.

—_¿Qué pasa rey, ya no te gusta tu posición?; descuida muy pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por ella_ —la imagen de su hollow interno sonriendo desquiciadamente invadió su mente.

—_¿Tú de nuevo?_ —Ichigo estaba de mal humor, siempre que su hollow le hablaba nada bueno salía—. _¿Por qué no te vas a un rinconcito a hacer tus cositas y me dejas en paz?_

—_Ya te lo he dicho rey, algún bajaras la guardia y cuando eso suceda yo estaré ahí para tomar el mando. Así que disfruta de tu reinado mientras puedas_ —riéndose su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Ichigo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente, los tres desconocidos lo miraban atentamente, parecían esperar alguna respuesta por algo que habían dicho y que Ichigo no había escuchado gracias al breve lapsus con su Hollow.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —sin decir más utilizó Shunpo para salir del lugar, sin molestarse ya en descubrir si eran amigos o enemigos. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza era regresar a casa y descansar, incluso olvidó realizar Konso en los espíritus de los niños, tal era el efecto que tenía su hollow interno cada vez que le hablaba, volviéndose más constante cada día que pasaba.

Los tres desconocidos lo vieron marchar en silencio, cuando sintieron que su reiatsu estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran ser escuchados se pusieron de pie y se miraron entre sí.

—Yo me encargó de todo, déjamelo a mí —se burló uno que portaba la máscara de un jaguar, recordando las palabras que su amigo el "tigre" había dicho antes de que se aparecieran ante el shinigami sustituto.

—Al menos yo hago algo, a diferencia de algunos —le reprendió ofendido.

—Es obvio que nuestro acercamiento no fue el correcto —intervino el tercer miembro, que portaba la máscara de una pantera negra.

—Si no supiera que el viaje en el tiempo es posible, yo los habría tachado de locos si me vinieran con que mi futuro ser los envió —comentó nuevamente "jaguar" echándole en cara su mala opción de palabras—. Cometimos un grave error al permitirte ser nuestro portavoz.

—Nadie te obligaba a permanecer callado —respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Y que hay de tu pequeño discurso de "mantengan la boca cerrada que yo me expreso mejor"?

—Ya basta ustedes dos, si quieren pelear háganlo cuando estén en casa, ahora mismo estamos en una misión y no podemos permitir distracciones —ordenó "pantera" fulminando a cada uno con la mirada, lástima que el usó de las máscaras le quitaba lo amenazador a la acción.

—¡Come usted ordene General! —Exclamó burlonamente "jaguar" haciendo la pose de soldado obediente, "pantera" sólo suspiró, maldiciendo el momento en que aceptó participar en la misión con aquel par de idiotas— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—¿Qué sugieres? —se aventuró en preguntar el "líder", temiendo la respuesta que podría dar pero sabiendo que no había de otra si querían progresar.

Y cuánto lamentaría aquella decisión.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

Sin llegaron hasta aquí significa algo, ¿verdad?

De cualquier manera, como mencione anteriormente este es mi primer intento de crear un fanfic de Bleach largo, ya sé que la trama no es la más elaborada, pero quería crear algo simple y partí de la primera idea que me llegó.

Realmente no hay mucho que decir, salvo por lo obvio y repetitivo de un primer fic, así que a continuación les dejare una lista de las terminologías japonesas utilizadas en el capitulo, por si a alguien le interesa.

Shinigami – Dios de la Muerte (Segador de almas en el doblaje)

Shunpo – Paso Rápido o Paso Instantáneo

Zanpakuto – Literalmente: Espada Cortadora de Almas (Arma principal utilizada por los shinigamis)

Konso – Entierro del Alma

Katana – Sable Japonés

No tanto términos japoneses, pero…

Hollow – Hueco

Arrancar – Hollows que se han quitados sus máscaras para adquirir poderes shinigamis.

Espada – Los Top 10 Arrancars

Eso es todo, ya sé que no era necesario ya que todos ustedes conocen sus significados bastante bien, pero así lleno espacio lol.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, pasen un buen día/tarde/noche.

Ja ne.


	2. Inicio

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Hasta en sueños me aparecen hombres en trajes.

**¿Yo, Rey?**

**Capitulo 2**: Inicio.

Ichigo Kurosaki despertó aquella mañana con el sonido del reloj despertador, apagando la alarma se estiró en la cama antes de abrir finalmente los ojos. Al levantarse para realizar sus tareas matinales se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo se podría decir, usualmente su padre venía y lo asaltaba mientras dormía despertándolo de su dulce sueño antes de que el reloj sonara. Parecía que ese no era el caso aquel día.

Desconfiado, Ichigo revisó su habitación de arriba abajo, yendo tan lejos como para revisar debajo de la cama y del escritorio, hasta incluso dentro del closet. Su padre Isshin no se caracterizaba precisamente de ser convencional, tenías que esperar todo, y cuando se dice todo es absolutamente todo, de él, Ichigo sabía de experiencia lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser.

Estando seguro de que el área estaba despejada se permitió relajarse un poquito, tomando su uniforme escolar se metió al cuarto de baño. Cuando hubo terminado de realizar sus rutinas matinales se dirigió al comedor a buscar su desayuno.

—Buenos dí…—Ichigo paró abruptamente al ver los tres conocidos desconocidos en su cocina, conocidos porque eran los mismos de la noche anterior y desconocidos porque aún no sabía quienes eran—. ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó a viva voz, atrayendo más de una mirada en su dirección.

Los enmascarados, porque todavía tenían sus máscaras puestas, se miraron entre sí nerviosos, buscando la mejor manera de dar una respuesta que no los metiera en problemas.

—Estamos…—empezó "jaguar" inseguro en su posición detrás de Karin, una de las hermanas menores de Ichigo, mientras sostenía un canasto de ropa.

—Tratando…—continuó "tigre", que estaba de pie con una escoba en mano.

—De ayudar…—finalizó "pantera" al lado de Yuzu, la más joven de los hermanos Kurosaki, mientras la ayudaba a lavar los platos sucios frente al fregadero.

Los más curioso de todo es que las gemelas Kurosaki, es decir Karin y Yuzu, actuaban como si tener extraños en la cosas fuera cosas de todos los días, y en cierto sentido así lo era. Pero para Ichigo eso no estaba bien y no tardó en reclamar, ignorando las respuestas de los tres enmascarados y enfocando su iracunda mirada sobre Karin, que comía su desayuno como si nada pasara.

—Creí haberles enseñado a no dejar pasar extraños a la casa, y menos unos que luces tan sospechosos como estos.

—Pero Oni-chan, ellos dijeron que eran amigos tuyos, hasta montaron guardia frente a tu puerta toda la noche para evitar que alguien perturbara tu sueño —intervino Yuzu sin entender el motivo de enfado de su hermano, creyendo que él los había invitado a escondidas para estudiar.

—_¿Y no encuentras eso raro?_ —Se preguntó Ichigo negando con la cabeza, su hermana era demasiado inocente a veces—. Esos tres no son amigos míos, ni siquiera los conozco, ¿qué les hizo pensar que lo eran?

—Bien, tienen toda la pinta de serlo —esta vez Karin fue la que habló, sin molestarse siquiera en levantar de la cabeza de su desayuno, Ichigo la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Que todos tus amigos son unos raros —fue su única respuesta

—Karin-chan —le llamó la atención Yuzu por su falta de respeto a los amigos de su hermano.

—Sólo digo la verdad, estos de aquí parecen escapados de un circo.

—Karin-chan no quiere decir nada malo con eso —se intentó disculpar con los tres en nombre de su hermana, pero en ningún momento negando lo dicho por esta.

—Ya basta, ustedes tres se largan de aquí ahora mismo —ordenó Ichigo teniendo suficiente con la situación, después discutiría la rareza o no de sus amigos.

Los tres se miraron una vez más, al final dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse en fila india hacia la puerta principal, detrás de ellos iba un malhumorado Ichigo que quería cerciorarse de que se iban y no volvían. Adelantándose para abrirles la puerta les señaló la calle, cuando al último de ellos salió cerró la puerta de un portazo y regresó a la cocina-comedor para tomar su desayuno e irse al instituto.

—Al menos debiste dejar que terminaran sus quehaceres antes de echarlos —fue lo primero que escuchó cuando regresó—. Ellos te hicieron el favor de alejar al viejo de tu cuarto.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, a Ichigo le daba un poco, solo un poquito, de curiosidad por saber el paradero de su padre.

—¿Dónde está papá ahora Karin?

—Roncando sobre una de las camas de la clínica —respondió llevando su plato al fregadero, Yuzu no se encontraba en la habitación, lo más seguro es que se hubiera llevado la ropa para tender ya que el canasto no se encontraba ahí tampoco.

Ichigo tomó asiento y empezó a desayunar en silencio, ponderando sobre la identidad de los tres extraños. Su padre no le preocupaba, lo que sea que le hubieran hecho no parecía haber puesto en peligro su vida, de cualquier forma él sabía cuidarse solo. Lo que sí le estaba inquietando eran los enmascarados, que su padre los hubiera dejado en la casa tan cerca de sus hermanas le daba a comprender que posiblemente no fueran una amenaza, pero la cuestión de quienes eran y que querían todavía estaba por verse.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que Yuzu, quien era la única que faltaba por desarrollar su poder espiritual, (aunque Ichigo preferiría que permaneciera en su estado de ignorancia sobre el mundo espiritual) hubiera sido capaz de verlos le daba a entender que posiblemente estuvieran utilizando unos gigais, asumiendo que fueran seres espirituales como los shinigamis y los hollows, y la única persona en toda la ciudad que era capaz de proveerles con uno era Kisuke Urahara.

También estaba la Socierdad de Almas, pero dudaba mucho que fueran unos shinigamis, a menos que hubieran decidido cambiar el uniforme estándar sin que él lo supiera. De todos modos iría a la tienda de Urahaba después de clase para averiguar sobre los tres desconocidos que lo aclamaban como su rey, cualquiera que fuera la situación él siempre parecía saber un poco más que los demás.

Habiendo terminado su desayuno se despidió de sus hermanas, Yuzu acababa de ingresar en la habitación para terminar de limpiar los platos y lo despidió animadamente, Karin por el otro lado lo hizo desinteresadamente.

* * *

Centrado en sus pensamientos, Ichigo Kurosaki hacía su camino por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura tranquilamente, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco, con su marca patentada, el famoso ceño fruncido, observó sus alrededores en busca de algo fuera de lugar. Pasó un minuto completo sin que hallara nada, pero aquel extraño sentimiento de que alguien lo observaba no desaparecía, teniendo una pequeña idea de lo que podría ser decidió ignorarlo por el momento y seguir su camino, más tarde se encargaría de ello.

Tras varios minutos de caminar Ichigo dio con dos figuras conocidas, sus compañeros de clase y amigos, Keigo Asano y Mizuiro Kojima. El primero se encontraba en el suelo derramando un torrente de lágrimas a los pies del segundo, mientras este parecía teclear algo en su teléfono móvil y lo ignoraba.

—Buenos días —saludó el pelinaranja deteniéndose frente a ellos.

—ICHIGOOOOOOOOO…—Keigo se había puesto de pie al notar su presencia y de inmediato se acercó a él corriendo con los brazos extendidos, Ichigo simplemente dejó que chocara contra su antebrazo y cayera al suelo nuevamente.

—Buenos días Ichigo —respondió Mizuiro levantando la mirada de su celular—. ¿Hmm?

—¿Qué pasa Mizuiro? —preguntó Ichigo, a lo cual su amigo respondió señalando algo detrás de él.

Girando un poco la cabeza para ver que le llamaba la atención, Ichigo profundizó su ceño al encontrar el trío enmascarado varios metros detrás de su grupo tratando inútilmente de esconderse. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no salir de su cuerpo para confrontarlos, ya que sabía que sus dos compañeros eran capaces de verlo cuando estaba en su forma shinigami y después de lo ocurrido en la guerra de invierno no quería volver a involucrarlos más.

—Sólo ignóralos —habló finalmente, Mizuiro se encogió de hombros y los dos juntos siguieron su camino al instituto de Karakura.

Keigo, al ver que lo dejaban abandonado no dudo en pararse y correr hacia ellos derramando otro torrente de lágrimas mientras reclamaba lo frío que eran.

Cuando lo tres desaparecieron, "tigre" salió de su escondite detrás de un buzón y "pantera" salió detrás de un poste de luz que no lo ocultaba completamente, ambos se acercaron a "jaguar", que estaba en medio de los dos y se escondía detrás de una ancianita que lo golpeaba repetidas veces en la cabeza con su bolso y le exigía que se alejara.

—¿Creen que nos descubrió? —preguntó "jaguar", ignorando los reclamos y ataques de la "amable" ancianita que le había permitido ocultarse.

Sus compañeros lo fulminaron con la mirada, reprobando mentalmente su pobre opción de escondite y las agallas que tenía para preguntarles si los habían descubierto, como si él no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

"Jaguar" se encogió de hombros y se levantó, ya que hasta entonces había estado agachado. Tomando el mismo camino que Ichigo preguntó sin voltearse…

—¿Vienen o no?

"Tigre" y "pantera" se miraron entre sí un momento, al final terminaron siguiéndolo, dejando una multitud de espectadores y una enojada ancianita detrás.

* * *

Instituto de Karakura

Acababa la hora de almuerzo cuando Ichigo regresó al salón de clases, su humor, que ya de por sí era malo debido al doble encontronazo con el trío enmascarado en la mañana, había empeorado drásticamente y todo gracias al mismo trío, que lo seguían a todas partes como si de su sombras se tratara.

Era un milagro que no hubiera estallado todavía, pero estaba seguro que si seguían así no faltaría mucho para que así lo hiciera.

Adentrándose en el salón se dio cuenta que varios de sus compañeros se encontraban congregados en torno a su habitual asiento, desde su posición no veía nada de interés, no que le interesara, pero le estaban bloqueando el camino. Ignorando los murmullos de unos compañeros cuyos nombres no recordaba, siguió acercándose sin prisas hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a su escritorio, encima del cual se hallaba el motivo de toda la conmoción, una nota de papel bien doblada con su nombre escrito en perfecta caligrafía.

Rodando los ojos ante la acción que simple pedazo de papel había desencadenado lo sujetó con su mano derecha dispuesto a deshacerse de el, no le interesaba para nada saber lo que había escrito dentro, pensando que de seguro era otra amenaza de alguna de las bandas locales. Pero justo cuando estaba por tirarlo un extraño presentimiento lo instó a leerlo.

Desdoblando la hoja e ignorando a Keigo, que se le había puesto detrás para verificar si se trataba o no de una admiradora secreta, Ichigo leyó la nota cuidadosamente, su rostro adoptando una expresión combinada de temor y furia por cada palabra que leía.

_Ven al norte de Karakura si quieres volver a ver a tus hermanas con vida._

Tomando a un desafortunado Keigo por sorpresa, Ichigo lo agarró del cuello del uniforme y exigió con voz dura:

—¿Quién dejó esta nota?

—No…no sé —respondió un nervioso Keigo, moviendo la cabeza y las manos de un lado a otro para enfatizar su punto.

Ichigo miró a sus demás compañeros de clase, quienes habían dando varios pasos hacia atrás al ver su reacción, sin encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Apenas notó la mirada de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos cuando soltó al pobre Keigo y se encaminó a la salida a todo velocidad, casi chocando con la maestra que acababa de entrar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Kurosaki?

—Baño —respondió automáticamente, ignorando los llamados que hacían la maestra y sus amigos.

Dejando su cuerpo en algún lugar salió en su forma shinigami del instituto, usando shunpo para darse más velocidad se dirigió al norte, ignorando las tres presencias que venían siguiéndolo, su mente estaba más enfocada en la nota y en las implicaciones que suponía.

Le tomó poco tiempo llegar al punto destinado, un bosque cubierto de una fina capa de nieve, no se necesitaba de un genio para saber que había algo extraño con el paisaje, teniendo en cuenta que no se encontraban en invierno todavía.

Tres sonoros aterrizajes detrás de él lo pusieron en guardia, un vistazo le reveló al trío enmascarado, que lucían curiosamente tensos y alertas, como esperando que alguien los atacara en cualquier momento.

No les quitó la vista de encima, esperando que hicieran algún movimiento sospechoso, no confiaba en ellos y no temía expresarlo abiertamente, los tres parecían ignorar su postura prefiriendo concentrarse en buscar algo o alguien en la maleza. Uno de ellos, el que tenía la máscara del jaguar, apuntó a su derecha, Ichigo siguió la línea que apuntaba su dedo encontrando a sus hermanas inconscientes en la base de un árbol.

Usando shunpo estuvo junto a ellas en menos de un segundo, ambas estaban tiritando casi imperceptiblemente, Ichigo suspiró aliviado de que hubiera llegado a tiempo. Otro aterrizaje lo distrajo, esta vez se trataba de Uryu Ishida, otro compañero de clase y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera abiertamente, amigo. Venía vistiendo su tradicional uniforme Quincy blanco, en contraste con el negro shinigami que Ichigo estaba usando.

—Ishida, necesito que lleves a mis hermanas a la clínica y las protejas hasta que yo vuelva —pidió el pelinaranja cargando a sus hermanas y acercándose al susodicho.

—¿Por quién me estas tomando Kurosaki, tu criado personal? —preguntó el Quincy volteando a verlo, ya que hasta entonces había estado mirando al trío enmascarado con ojos desconfiados—. ¿Por qué no las llevas tú?

—Tengo cuentas que arreglar —respondió el shinigami sustituto, la determinación en sus ojos le impidió rehusarse a su petición.

—Me debes una Kurosaki —concedió de mala gana.

Con cuidado Ishida cargó a ambas hermanas, con un asentimiento de cabeza como señal de despedida utilizó el Hirenkyaku, el equivalente del shunpo en los quincys, para irse del lugar.

Una vez que lo vio desaparecer, Ichigo se concentró nuevamente en los desconocidos decidiendo que era momento de encontrar respuestas, no sabía cómo, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que aquellos tres estaban involucrados de alguna manera en el reciente secuestro de sus hermanas.

Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso, sintió dos fuentes de reiatsu salir del bosque donde se encontraba y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Ishida y sus hermanas.

Alarmado el shinigami sustituto estaba a punto de usar shunpo para alcanzar a los otros dos desconocidos y prevenir que alcanzaran al Quincy cuando…

—Hado #63 Raikoho

Ichigo saltó a tiempo para esquivar la poderosa onda de energía amarilla, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como dos de los enmascarados, tigre y pantera, se alejaban del lugar en dirección a los dos desconocidos que habían salido anteriormente, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus acciones, ya que al otro segundo se encontraba bloqueando el ataque de una katana con su zanpakuto.

—¿Tú…? —dejo escapar al reconocerlo, sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

Eso es todo por ahora, ¿quién creen que será el personaje misterioso?

Galletas a quien adivine lol.

Y ahora, agradecimientos especiales a Leon Kurono e Itsigo por sus comentarios, también a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.

Creo que haré esto permanente, quién sabe…

Glosario:

Gigai – Cuerpo Artificial  
Reiatsu – Presión Espíritual  
Hirenkyaku – Literalmente Paso de Dios  
Quincy – Destructor  
Shinigami – Dios de la Muerte  
Hollow – Hueco (Espíritus malignos)  
Hado #63: Raikoho – Vía de destrucción #63: Cañón del Trueno Rugiente.

Comentarios, crítica y sugerencias serán bien apreciados, hasta la próxima.

Ja ne.


	3. Intervención

Hola gente, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está finalmente el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Es mi primera pelea en el universo Bleach y realmente hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero sean ustedes los jueces.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no es ni será nunca de mi propiedad.

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capitulo 3**: Interviene la Sociedad de Almas.

El Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo del Seireitei siempre está alerta, monitoreando las actividades espirituales en el mundo de los vivos y dando instrucciones a los shinigamis estacionados en aquel lugar para que puedan purificar a los hollows con más eficacia, entre otras funciones de gran importancia.

Aquel día se habían detectado cinco fuentes desconocidas de reiatsu en la ciudad de Karakura, los encargados de monitorear esa zona tenían las manos llenas tratando de analizar a quienes pertenecían y, de ser posible, descubrir cuales eran sus objetivos.

Hasta ahora sólo habían podían confirmar que no era hollows ni arrancars, ni tampoco otros seres espirituales fuera de la jurisdicción del Seireitei, parecían más de shinigamis, pero los científicos no habían recibido ninguna notificación de salida a esa ciudad, sin mencionar que sus reiatsus no coincidían con ninguno de los shinigamis registrados en la base de datos del departamento.

—Uno de los reiatsus desconocidos ha trabado batalla con el shinigami sustituto —informó uno de los investigadores.

—Los otros cuatro están en la misma ubicación que el Quincy, parece que han comenzado a pelear entre sí —informó otro siguiendo de cerca los movimientos que realizaban.

—Informare al Capitán, ustedes mantengan vigilancia, si algo pasa no duden en dar la alarma —ordenó un tercero saliendo de la habitación en busca de su superior.

* * *

**Norte de Karakura**

Un viento helado pasó a través de los dos combatientes, uno de ellos siendo el shinigami sustituto, quien observaba los ojos fríos y calculadores de su oponente sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Pensé que estábamos del mismo lado —reclamó una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, su usual ceño fruncido en el rostro—. ¿Por qué me atacas Toshiro?

El aludido lo miró sin emitir sonido alguno antes de mover sorpresivamente su zanpakuto, Ichigo reaccionó a tiempo para saltar varios metros hacia atrás y evadir lo que hubiera sido un golpe mortal, recibiendo a cambio sólo una cortada superficial que atravesaba horizontalmente su pecho.

Viendo la sangre que emanaba lentamente de su herida Ichigo supo que iba en serio, apretando los dientes lo miró nuevamente, sólo entonces se dio cuenta del gran cambio que había sufrido el peliblanco. Por un lado era bien alto, si tenía que dar aproximaciones diría que tenía su misma altura, cosa que estaba seguro no podía haber pasado en sólo un año, tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última que lo vio.

Por otro lado no llevaba puesto su haori, sólo tenía el estándar shihakusho negro, cuya condición parecía de aquel que había pasado por innumerables batallas, además tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba verticalmente el ojo izquierdo, e Ichigo no recordaba que hubiera sufrido tal herida durante la guerra, momento más propicio para que ocurriera.

Con todo y todo, parecía una versión adulta del Toshiro Hitsugaya que había conocido, pero no era posible que fuera él, un año era muy poco tiempo para que hubiera cambiado tanto, teniendo en cuenta que para las almas el tiempo pasa más lentamente, de todos modos, si era o no él, estaba determinado en averiguarlo o sacárselo a golpes.

—Me encargare personalmente de borrar tu existencia Kurosaki —habló finalmente ganando su completa atención.

Toshiro desapareció de su vista sólo para reaparecer detrás de él con la palma abierta apuntando a su cabeza, una bola de energía roja a medio formar, por suerte Ichigo tenía excelentes reflejos y logró escapar antes de que el Hado fuera lanzado.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un respiro se vio nuevamente bloqueando otra embestida de la Zanpakuto de su enemigo, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Toshiro siguió arremetiendo con fuerza desde varios ángulos buscando algún punto ciego por donde atravesar sus defensas.

Ambos se separaron tras otro ataque, Toshiro no perdió tiempo y lanzó varias bolas de energías rojas, Ichigo a su vez contraatacó con un Getsuga Tenshou, ambos ataques se cancelaron el uno al otro creando una gran explosión en medio de los dos.

—Soten ni zase Hyorinmaru.

De inmediato el cielo se torno grisáceo y de su katana una larga cadena terminada en una especie de kunai apareció, al mismo tiempo cuatro dragones orientales hechos de hielos se fueron formando a su alrededor rápidamente, apuntando la zanpakuto hacia el shinigami sustituto los dragones de hielo se lanzaron hacia él, cada uno tomando una dirección distinta.

Ichigo destruyó uno con su Getsuga Tenshou, logró esquivar dos más y bloqueó el cuarto, desafortunadamente los dos que había esquivado anteriormente dieron la vuelta y volvieron a dirigirse hacia él. Intentó escapar usando shunpo, sólo para descubrir que Toshiro le había atrapado el pie derecho con su cadena y lo estaba congelando.

Viendo los dos dragones acercarse por el rabillo del ojo y no encontrando otra salida Ichigo tomó una decisión rápida, empujando al dragón que bloqueaba con su katana un par de metros usó su técnica especial para destruir los dos que se aproximaban, en su nueva posición no podía evadir ni bloquear el último dragón que quedaba y terminó recibiendo de lleno el golpe.

Siendo empujado por el dragón Ichigo se estrelló contra el suelo, creando una especie de flor gigante de hielo en el lugar del impacto y dejándolo encerrado dentro.

Parando en el aire sobre el lugar de la colisión, Toshiro se encontraba sujetando a Hyorinmaru en una mano y la cadena en la otra, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando sintió una gran cantidad de reiatsu concentrarse debajo de él antes de que la flor de hielo estallara en miles de pedazos.

Fragmentos de hielo volaron en todas direcciones, pero ninguno golpeó a un Toshiro que ni siquiera se había molestado en moverse, sus ojos sólo veían la mancha negra que había salido de la explosión.

Un segundo después levantó el rostro para ver como el shinigami sustituto se detenía frente a él, su atuendo y su katana completamente cambiados.

—No creí que tuviéramos que llegar a esto Toshiro.

Cualquier duda que había tenido sobre la identidad de su oponente se esfumó cuando vio a Hyorinmaru, ya que hasta donde sabía cada shinigami tenía una zanpakuto única y diferente de los demás, a excepción de un caso que no se aplicaba a la presente situación.

—¿Por qué me atacas Toshiro? —demandó saber el pelinaranja tratando de encontrarle lógica a sus acciones—. ¿Ordenes de la Sociedad de Almas?

Ichigo tenía muchas preguntas, entre ellas si algo había pasado en la Sociedad de Almas en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido sin comunicarse con ellos, otra era sobre su apariencia, su comportamiento y muchas otras más acerca de él, pero sólo eligió esas dos preguntas ya que fueron las primeras que se lo ocurrieron y no sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente.

—Si mueres aquí millones de vidas serán salvadas —respondió después de un minuto de tenso silencio—. Si desapareces el mundo será mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sus palabras lo había dejado confundido, más de lo que había estado en un principio.

Pero Toshiro se había vuelto a callar, Ichigo recordaba que fuera callado, pero no tan callado; parecía que le estuviera hablando a Byakuya Kuchiki, y la verdad sea dicha, el pelinaranja encontraba más entretenido hablarle a una roca que al estoico noble.

Para cuando volvió a hablar otro minuto había pasado, pero esta vez parecía que sería el fin de la conversación, si se le podía llamar así en primer lugar.

—Es mi deber acabar contigo Kurosaki —enunció con el tono más frío que el shinigami sustituto hubiera escuchado—. Esto acaba aquí…Ban-Kai.

* * *

**Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo**

Los científicos seguían analizando los cinco reiatsus desconocidos de la ciudad de Karakura sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva.

—¿Cuál es el reporte de la situación? —Preguntó uno de ellos cuyo rasgo característico eran los tres cuernos cortos visibles de su frente y sus cejas pequeñas, su nombre era Akon.

—El Quincy ha abandonado la zona dejando a los cuatro reiatsus desconocidos peleando entre sí —respondió otro de apariencia rechoncha y una piel verdosa, su nombre era Hiyosu—. Todavía no hemos podido confirmar la identidad de los sujetos A, B, C y D.

—El shinigami sustituto ha activado el Bankai —informó un tercer científico de nombre desconocido—. Qué es esto, el sujeto E también ha activado Bankai.

—No puede ser, sólo miembros del Gotei 13 y el shinigami sustituto son capaces de activar y usar el Bankai —afirmó Akon acercándose a su pantalla para comprobar la reciente lectura.

—Akon —llamó un Rin Tsubokura—. Por fin averiguamos quién es el sujeto E.

—¿Está en nuestras bases? —Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Quién es entonces?

—Es…—empezó Rin leyendo los resultados, pero al ver el nombre sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa—. Es…es el Capitán Hitsugaya…

—Imposible, el Capitán Hitsugaya no ha recibido ninguna autorización para viajar al mundo de los vivos, sin mencionar que no hemos detectado el uso de un Senkaimon en el área de Karakura —respondió notablemente agitado, si resultaba que no habían hecho bien su trabajo enfrentarían serias consecuencias.

Otra de las funciones del Instituto Shinigami de Investigación y Desarrollo era monitorear la entrada y salida de los shinigamis hacia el Mundo de los Vivos, siendo uno de los primeros en ser notificados cuando una misión era encargada a un oficial. Su deber era supervisar y reportar cualquier viaje ilegal entre mundos que pudiera ocurrir.

—No hay dudas, es el Capitán de la décima división, pero…—intervino Hiyosu analizando la más reciente lectura del capitán—…su reiatsu es diferente de alguna forma, por eso no pudimos identificarlo hasta que no utilizó el bankai.

—Esto se complica más y más —expresó Akon empezando a sentirse exasperado—. ¿Cómo va el reporte escrito?

—Toda la información recolectada sobre el reciente aumento energético de la ciudad de Karakura ha sido registrado, estimamos que el reporte estará completado en media hora, justo a tiempo para ser presentado en la reunión de capitanes —respondió uno de los científicos que había por ahí.

—Sigan investigando los otros cuatro reiatsus, es posible que también estén en nuestras bases y sólo hayan hecho algo para cambiarlo y evadir detección —concluyó Akon, su trabajo era investigar no juzgar, y si el Capitán Hitugaya y los otros cuatro desconocidos estaban actuando fuera de los intereses de la Sociedad de Almas, era decisión de los altos mandos que hacer con ellos.

* * *

**Norte de Karakura**

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba actualmente parado en medio del aire, sus ojos tratando de localizar a su oponente a través de la densa ventisca de nieve que había caído repentinamente, su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo presentaba múltiples cortadas en varios lugares, para su suerte sólo eran heridas superficiales, gracias a su agilidad había logrado evadir lo peor de cada ataque.

Pero no podía permanecer así, hasta ahora sólo había podido defenderse, llevaban ya buen rato peleando y no había tenido oportunidad de atacar en ningún momento. Su oponente era más poderoso de lo que había supuesto en un principio y al ritmo que iban, el pelinaranja no sabía si sería capaz de ganar en su condición actual.

—_Déjame salir rey, déjame acabar con este bastardo_ —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer la nieve que se le había amontonado en el cabello, su hollow interno tenía la gracia de aparecer en los momentos más inadecuados.

—_Cierra el pico Ogichi_ —ordenó mentalmente, tratando de no perder concentración en la contienda.

—_¡No puedes ganar rey, necesitas mi poder!_ —Exclamó burlón, regocijándose ante este hecho—. _Sólo llegaste tan lejos por mí, admítelo rey sin mí no eres nada. _

Ichigo lo ignoró a favor de evadir la oleada de carámbanos que empezaron a caer sobre él, debido al aumento de su velocidad en el bankai la tarea se le hacía bastante fácil y no suponía gran esfuerzo, sin embargo el ataque no era más que una pantalla para ocultar a un Toshiro que se le había escabullido por detrás y estaba a milímetros de atravesarlo con Hyorinmaru.

El pelinaranja interceptó la estocada a tiempo, permitiendo a los innumerables pedazos de hielo puntiagudos que seguía en el aire golpearlo en el proceso. Concentrando su reiatsu en su katana, liberó una fuerte onda de poder negra en forma de media luna sin necesidad de moverla, logrando efectivamente apartar a Toshiro varios metros.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que el hielo que lo había golpeado se adhería a su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo por completo, dejando en su lugar una estatua de hielo que caía rápidamente al suelo atraído por la gravedad.

Toshiro lo observó caer imperturbado, esperando el momento que hiciera contacto con el suelo y se volviera añicos, acabando así su vida y cumpliendo su objetivo.

Pero la vida se caracteriza por nunca darte lo que deseas, y justo cuando el congelado Ichigo estaba por chocar, su cuerpo estalló en una explosión de reiatsu, liberándolo de su prisión de hielo.

Ichigo aterrizó suavemente en el suelo respirando con dificultad, Toshiro pronto se le unió descendiendo varios metros frente a él, la fuerte ventisca de nieve que había caído tan inesperadamente empezó a menguar un poco, lo suficiente para que ambos combatientes pudieran verse.

Toshiro apuntó al shinigami sustituto con Hyorinmaru, éste reaccionó sujetando a Zangetsu con más fuerza, esperando el ataque que vendría a continuación, pero ninguno estuvo preparado para lo próximo que ocurrió.

—Hado #88 Shiryu Gekizoku Shintenraiho.

Una enorme onda de energía espiritual electrificada salió de la aparente nada en dirección a Toshiro, quien tomado por la sorpresa apenas logró reaccionar a tiempo para doblar sus alas de hielo y protegerse. La explosión que siguió al impacto fue devastadora, destruyendo todo en un diámetro de un kilómetro.

Ichigo Kurosaki, quien se encontraba sólo momentos antes en las cercanías del área afectada, ahora se ubicaba fuera del rango de la explosión observando atónito la escena, a su lado se encontraba una figura arrodillada sobre sus manos respirando agitadamente.

Cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse, ambos notaron una silueta parada en el centro de la zona de impacto, el extraño que le había ayudado a escapar se levantó con movimientos torpes, en su mano se había materializado una katana y sin decir palabra se esfumó, apareciendo momentos después a varios metros delante de la figura.

Ichigo volvió a la realidad al verlo desaparecer, usando shunpo se acercó a donde estaban los dos, esperando que la explosión no hubiera matado a su oponente. Su alivio fue instantáneo al verlo con vida, pero pronto desapareció al recordar lo que casi ocurrió a manos de la persona que tenía al lado. Mirándolo por encima del hombro, lo reconoció como el portador de la máscara del jaguar, miembro del trío enmascarado que le había estado acosando todo el día.

Jaguar a su vez miraba a Toshiro y lo apuntaba con su arma. El peliblanco simplemente le devolvía la mirada en la misma posición, sus alas y su armadura de hielo, que habían sido gravemente dañados en la explosión al intentar escudarse con ellos, se estaban reconstruyendo, también presentaba varias heridas en su cuerpo cubiertas por el hielo para detener la hemorragia.

El aire era tenso entre ambos y por un momento Ichigo se sintió excluido en el encuentro, no que le importara realmente, si ambos tenían algún problema no era asunto suyo, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido una de las victimas y todavía necesitaba respuestas decidió intervenir.

—¡¿Alguien me podría explicar que demonios está pasando aquí? —pero como era el momento de ignorar al shinigami sustituto no fue una gran sorpresa cuando no obtuvo una respuesta ni una mirada en su dirección.

—¿Quién eres? —Demandó el peliblanco una vez recuperado el aliento, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta del pelinaranja.

—Hiroshi Akatora, Teniente de la Segunda Brigada de Protección Imperial —se presentó jaguar de manera automática, quitándose la máscara en un fluido movimiento, revelando un rostro joven de profundos ojos ámbar.

—Sólo eres un Teniente —repitió Toshiro sin darle gran importancia.

—No soy sólo un Teniente, soy el Teniente de la Segunda Brigada, deberías saber lo que eso significa —reiteró sintiéndose ofendido de que lo descartaran tan fácilmente.

—Tu rango no me interesa, tu poder sigue siendo inferior al mío —declaró, ignorando los ininteligibles gritos que se escuchaban de fondo.

—¿Te gustaría poner a prueba esa teoría? —tanteó Hiroshi, por una fracción de segundo Toshiro se mostró inseguro, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para darse confianza—. Te encuentras herido, bastante me atrevería a decir, mientras yo apenas estoy calentando, ¿deberás crees que puedes ganarme?

Toshiro parecía debatirse sobre algo, Hiroshi sonrió mentalmente, su plan estaba funcionando, sólo debía presionarlo un poco más.

—Las probabilidades están de mi lado Hitsugaya, en tu condición actual no tienes oportunidad, ¿cómo crees que afectará tu muerte el ánimo de tus compañeros, sobre todo al pobre y enfermizo Comandante?

Las nubes empezaron a dispersarse, permitiendo a los cálidos rayos del sol bañar las tres figuras con su luz, poco a poco la ventisca fue disminuyendo su intensidad hasta que finalmente desapareció dejando sólo un rastro de nieve derritiéndose.

—Considérate afortunado Kurosaki —el peliblanco habló finalmente, el aludido calló abruptamente al verse dirigido, parecía que por fin le estaban prestando atención—. Pero la próxima vez, nada ni nadie podrá salvarte.

La intensa mirada de rencor que Toshiro le dirigía fue suficiente para que le recorriera un escalofrío, Ichigo seguía sin comprender que había hecho para ganarse su enemistad y no le ayudaba en nada que fuera tan enigmático con sus palabras.

Sin decir más Toshiro desapareció del campo de batalla, dejando al shinigami sustituto y al ahora identificado Hiroshi solos, éste último dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al asegurarse que no había nadie más en la zona que ellos.

—Pensé que nunca se iría —expresó dejándose caer sentado al suelo, su respiración siendo un poco elaborada en el momento—. Y Kei diciendo que yo no sirvo para estas cosas…

Pero su monólogo pronto se vio interrumpido cuando un furioso Ichigo Kurosaki lo alzó del suelo con una mirada amenazante, tampoco ayudaba mucho a su situación que el pelinaranja siguiera en su bankai y tuviera a Zangetsu demasiado cerca de su cuello.

—Espero que tengas unas respuestas más claras para todo este enredo —Hiroshi sólo pudo asentir nervioso—. Comienza a hablar entonces.

—Eh… —dando una mirada a su alrededor, viendo toda la destrucción causada por la batalla sugirió—, ¿no podríamos hablar en tu casa?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy seguro que este pequeño incidente ha llamado más de una atención, además de que sería mejor si estuvieran mis hermanos, daríamos una mejor explicación —declaró con la esperanza de que aceptará su petición, la verdad era que no quería cargar con toda la responsabilidad de esclarecer la presente situación solo.

—¿Hermanos? —preguntó Ichigo más calmado, finalmente soltándolo.

—Los otros dos enmascarados —aclaró obteniendo una afirmativa, dejando escapar otro suspiro de alivio empezó su camino a la clínica Kurosaki, seguido de un Ichigo que también deseaba revisar el estado de sus hermanas.

—Casi lo olvido… ¡Ishida! —exclamó el pelinaranja tomando la delantera.

* * *

**Primera División**

La habitación era amplia, comúnmente utilizada para alojar a los Capitanes del Gotei 13 cuando estaban en reunión. No había mucho mobiliario, sólo una silla donde el Comandante General se encontraba sentado, esperando la llegada de los Capitanes restantes.

Reconocidos por los haoris blancos que llevaban sobre sus uniformes, los Capitanes estaban parados en atención, formados dos líneas que se encaraban el uno al otro.

Finalmente, cuando el último de ellos ingresó en la habitación y tomó su respectivo lugar, el Comandante golpeó el piso con su bastón, dando por formalizada la reunión.

—¡Esto es una emergencia! —su voz reverberó en el salón, poniendo en alerta a los Capitanes reunidos—. Hace una hora aproximadamente seis reiatsus no identificados invadieron la ciudad de Karakura, por motivos de seguridad he decidido enviar a un Capitán y cuatro Vice-capitanes para determinar sus intenciones y eliminar cualquier amenaza que puedan representar.

—¿Sabemos con que estamos tratando? —indagó el Capitán de la Séptima División, Sajin Komamura.

—Nuestras fuentes nos informan que son rebeldes, pero todavía falta confirmarlo —dando una pausa escaneó la fila de Capitanes hasta que su mirada se detuvo ante el miembro más pequeño del grupo—. Hitsugaya-taicho, ha sido escogido para liderar esta misión, ¿tiene alguna objeción?

—Ninguna Yamamoto-sotaicho —respondió respetuosamente, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su superior.

—Muy bien, tiene media hora para escoger a los cuatro Vice-capitanes que lo acompañaran en esta misión. Un informe con toda la información recolectada le será entregada por el Capitán de la Duodécima División cuando salga. Pueden retirarse.

Con una inclinación de cabeza los Capitanes empezaron a salir del salón uno a uno, algunos especulando sobre los recientes acontecimientos mientras que otros se mostraban indiferentes con toda la situación.

—Soifon-taicho —la llamada del Comandante la detuvo en seco, dando medio vuelta la Capitana de la Segunda División se acercó al máximo líder del Gotei 13.

—¿En qué puedo servirle Yamamoto-sotaicho? —cuestionó con una perfecta máscara de impasibilidad en el rostro.

El Comandante esperó a que estuvieran solos en la habitación para transmitirle los detalles de una misión especial que quería encargarle.

—Soifon-taicho, necesito que acompañe al Capitán Hitsugaya al mundo de los vivos, hágalo sin que se dé cuenta de su presencia y repórteme cualquier actividad sospechosa en que pueda encontrarle. Para esta misión puede tomar el número de personas que crea conveniente.

—Como usted ordene Yamamoto-sotaicho —Soifon estaba un poco confundida por la orden, pero tuvo cuidado de mostrarlo en su expresión.

De camino a los cuarteles de su división, el diminuto Capitán analizaba el reporte preparado por los investigadores del departamento de investigación, buscando escoger a los Vice-capitanes más adecuados para la misión en base a los datos recolectados.

Su andar se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un párrafo extraño en el documento.

—¿Por qué el Sotaicho me enviaría a esta misión sabiendo esto? —al seguir leyendo sus ojos se entornaron ligeramente—. Si la información es correcta, yo sería la persona menos indicada para llevar a cabo esta misión, o la más adecuada dependiendo de la situación.

El Capitán Hitsugaya resumió su camino, ordenes eran ordenes, y si él había sido escogido, el Comandante debía tener un buen motivo. Sólo quedaba esperar que la situación se presentara en su favor y no al contrario.

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

Y la persona misteriosa resultó ser Toshiro, ¿quién se lo esperaba?

Ahora, si pareció que Toshiro dominaba la pelea hay varias razones para ello, en primera Ichigo no estaba peleando con todo y en segunda, bueno eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar en el siguiente capítulo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que trata la historia y las pistas que dejé, deben de haberlo adivinado ya.

**¡Encuesta!**, si Ichigo y Toshiro pelearan en serio, ¿quién crees que ganaría?

Agradecimientos especiales a **neverdie, Leon Kurono y kizuxx ** por sus maravillosos comentarios, también a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.

**Glosario:**

Seireitei: Corte de las Almas Puras  
Shihakusho: Ropas de las Almas Muertas  
Soten ni zase: Gobierna sobre los cielos helados  
Hyorinmaru: Anillo de hielo  
Zangetsu: Luna cortante  
Getsuga Tenshou: Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo  
Hado #88 Shiryu Gekizoku Shintenraiho: Vía de destrucción #88 Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos

Comentarios, crítica y sugerencias serán bien apreciados, hasta la próxima.

Ja ne.


	4. Explicaciones

**N/a**: No hay mucho que decir, este es un capítulo de transición más que cualquier otra cosa, explicaciones serán dadas, secretos revelados e identidades descubiertas, eso es todo vamos con el fic.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece.

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capitulo 4**: Explicaciones.

En un terreno vasto y plano, libre de vegetación en un radio de quinientos (500) metros a la redonda, un lugar donde una intensa batalla había tomado lugar sólo momentos antes, una especie de portal aparece girando, cuando se detiene dos puertas corredizas son abiertas una tras otra, dejando salir cinco mariposas negras seguidas por cinco figuras.

El portal desaparece, dejando a las cinco personas analizando su nuevo entorno, todos iban vestimos de manera similar, sobresaliendo sus inusuales colores de cabello. Uno de ellos da un paso al frente, siendo el más bajo del grupo y aparentemente el líder debido a la adición de un haori blanco, con el kanji del número diez en su espalda, sobre su uniforme.

Estudiando la escena con sus ojos color turquesa, con una tranquilidad ante la aparente destrucción de lo que alguna vez fue parte del bosque, llegó a la conclusión de que un Hado de alto nivel debía ser el causante, y con los conocimientos que poseía sobre Kido, podía deducir que el responsable de realizar el ataque no había participado en la pelea, esperando pacientemente el momento oportuno para intervenir.

Con toda esa información podía recrear la escena en su mente, pero la identidad del impostor que quería pasarse por él lo seguía eludiendo, no sabía por qué sentía que lo conocía o debía conocerlo, era un sentimiento extraño, como una vocecilla murmurando palabras en su cabeza que no podía entender. Un nombre que estaba en la punta de su lengua y sin embargo no era capaz de pronunciar.

Podía sentir los diferentes rastros de reiatsu en el aire, uno pertenecía inequívocamente al shinigami sustituto, mientras que de los dos restantes, uno seguía sin ser reconocido y el otro tenía un aura demasiado similar al suyo mismo.

Antes de poder seguir indagando en sus pensamientos, un brillo peculiar unos metros a su izquierda capta su atención. Acercándose a la fuente de la luz se encuentra con un objeto familiar, un pedazo de hielo, pero no cualquier hielo, el hielo de su zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru.

Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, entrecerrando los ojos pensó en las posibilidades que este descubrimiento podría causarles. No sólo eran capaces de imitar el reiatsu de otros, por lo que podía ver también eran capaces de copiar las habilidades de su zanpakutos. Si sus suposiciones eran las correctas podrían estar en más problemas de los que habían pensando inicialmente.

—Abarai, Hisagi —llamó el diminuto Capitán.

—¿Hitsugaya-taicho? —un pelirrojo de cabellos largos atados en una coleta y un pelinegro de cabellos cortos puntiagudos se pararon frente a él en atención, esperando instrucciones.

—Diríjanse a las coordenadas del segundo enfrentamiento e investiguen la zona —encarando la segunda más baja del grupo, prosiguió con la división—. Kuchiki, tú irás a la casa de Kurosaki y averiguarás todo lo que puedas.

—¿Qué hay de mí Taicho? —preguntó su Vice-capitán en espera de no quedarse en ese desolado lugar, lejos de cualquier tienda departamental.

—Me ayudarás a rastrear a los responsables de esto —culminó en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas, pero su Vice-capitán simplemente lo ignoró y siguió insistiendo.

—Pero Taicho, sería mejor si acompañara a Shuhei, hacemos un gran equipo —sugirió pasando un brazo sobre el hombro del mencionado, logrando visiblemente incomodarlo—. ¿Verdad Shuhei?

—Lo único que quieres es estar más cerca de la ciudad para escaparte a la primera oportunidad que veas —aseveró mirándola irritado, los demás rieron entre dientes al ver las intenciones de su camarada descubiertas—. Nos reuniremos dentro de dos horas en la Tienda de Urahara, ¿entendido?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza los tres desaparecieron, dejando solos al Capitán y a la Vice-capitán, la cual seguía tratando inútilmente de convencerlo y salirse con la suya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Residencia Kurosaki**

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba actualmente en la habitación de sus hermanas mirando sus formas dormir plácidamente, sintiéndose aliviado de que estuvieran sanas y salvas, si algo les hubiera llegado a pasar jamás se habría perdonado.

Inconscientemente sus manos se contrajeron en puños y su ceño se frunció más de lo que ya estaba, su mente no era capaz de concebir que el Hitsugaya Toshiro que conocía fuera capaz de orquestar una acción tan baja, involucrando inocentes cuando era claro que su problema era sólo con él.

Y sus palabras, no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, no importaba cuantas vueltas les diera no podía encontrarles lógica. Si su memoria no le fallaba, estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada que ameritara una descripción de potencialmente peligroso, claro que en su registro, la invasión a la Sociedad de Almas, luego la de Hueco Mundo y el enfrentamiento contra Aizen, no contaban precisamente, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se aseguró que sus hermanas estuvieran bien cobijadas bajo las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Por ahora se concentraría en sacarles respuestas a los hermanos Akatori, los cuales se encontraban esperándolo en su habitación junto a sus amigos, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime y Sado Yasutora, o Chad como prefería llamarle.

Los tres habían salido juntos al verlo irse del salón tan abruptamente, pero únicamente Ishida, con su capacidad para manipular el reishi del aire y moverse rápidamente, logró darle alcance. Los últimos dos se habían reunido con el Quincy cuando éste se encontraba de camino a la clínica, resignándose a acompañarlo en caso de que algo les hubiera sucedido a las gemelas Kurosaki.

Había sido mejor de ese modo, teniendo presente a Orihime en la clínica para que curara a los heridos, es decir Ichigo y los dos enmascarados restantes, que a pesar de que sus máscaras estuvieran medio rotas no se las habían querido quitar. Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo, Hiroshi se encargaba de regresar al instituto para recuperar el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto desapercibido.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Ichigo miró a cada ocupante de la habitación. Orihime se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, mientras que Chad estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la ventana e Ishida se hallaba en su escritorio. Los enmascarados estaban sentados en el mismo centro de la habitación, formando un círculo entre ellos mismos y hablando en susurros, parecían ignorantes de toda la atención que los demás les estaban prestando.

A Ichigo le parecía un espacio pequeño para tanta gente y había sugerido llevar la conversación a la sala de estar, teniendo presente que su padre se hallaba misteriosamente ausente y tenía toda la casa para ellos solos. Pero los enmascarados habían insistido en llevar a cabo la explicación dentro su cuarto, argumentando que sus hermanas podían despertar en cualquier momento y atraparlos en medio de la charla.

—Bien, empiecen a cantar —ordenó el shinigami sustituto, apoyándose en la puerta a falta de otro lugar.

—¿Cantar? —preguntó Hiroshi confundido—, yo no sé cantar pero si insistes…

"Tigre" fue rápido en actuar, cubriéndole la boca para evitar que emitiera algún sonido, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas encaró a "pantera" buscando alguna especie de permiso. Obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza soltó a Hiroshi, quien empezó a inhalar grandes bocanadas de aire en compensación por el oxigeno perdido, y se acercó a Ichigo, arrodillándose ante él al estar a unos pasos de distancia.

—Mi rey, esta podría ser una larga explicación, le sugerimos que se siente —recomendó sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose las múltiples reacciones que sus palabras habían causado.

—Ya te dije que no soy rey de nada —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, irritación claramente distinguible en sus palabras—, y sólo me sentare si dejan de arrodillarse cada vez que me ven.

"Tigre" parecía inquieto por algo, al final negó con la cabeza y se permitió sentar en el piso, siendo imitado poco después por el pelinaranja.

—Primero déjeme que nos introduzca. Mi nombre es Kei Akatora, Capitán de la Segunda Brigada de Protección Imperial, y él… —señaló a "pantera", quien inclinó la cabeza al verse dirigido—….es Tetsuya Akatora, General de la Segunda Brigada de Protección Imperial.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, pensé que sólo había Capitanes y Vice-capitanes en el Gotei 13 —preguntó Ichigo ante la mención de General.

—Sin mencionar que son divisiones, no brigadas —intervino Ishida ajustándose las gafas—. ¿Por qué no se quitan esas máscaras?

—No creo que sea una buena idea —intercedió Hiroshi desde su posición, una extraña nota de burla presente en su tono de voz.

—¿Cómo esperan que confiemos en ustedes si no son capaces de mostrar la cara? —preguntó Ishida, observando a los dos enmascarados con ojos críticos.

—No es eso —respondió Kei procediendo a quitarse la máscara tras obtener otro asentimiento de Tetsuya—. Sólo queremos evitar complicaciones.

Al momento que ambos se removieron las máscaras, Ichigo tuvo que tallarse varias veces los ojos para asegurarse que no estaba viendo doble, o en este caso triple cuando recordó a Hiroshi.

—Somos trillizos —contestó Hiroshi la pregunta silenciosa de todos los presentes—. Resulta bastante conveniente cuando estamos en misiones; es muy difícil que alguien note la diferencia entre nosotros cuando no queremos.

Ichigo asintió con su explicación, justo ahora podía encontrar una clara disimilitud entre los hermanos, era obvio que no se estaban ocultando.

En todo eran iguales excepto por las expresiones en sus rostros, por un lado Hiroshi tenía una expresión relajada, Kei tenía una expresión tranquila y finalmente Tetsuya tenía una expresión seria. No sabía cuál era el problema con este último, parecía demasiado reservado y tenso, listo para lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento.

—Aquí viene la parte difícil —prosiguió Kei una vez que la sorpresa se disipó, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras inspiró profundamente, no quería una repetición del primer día—, nosotros somos del futuro, cien años en el futuro para ser exactos. Tú nos enviaste aquí para que te protegiéramos de la misma amenaza que intentó acabar con tu vida sólo unas horas antes.

—Esperen, ¿quieren decirme que vinieron a protegerme de Toshiro? —su perplejidad era obvia y todos lo notaron.

—No sabemos si te diste cuenta, pero él no es el mismo Hitsugaya que tú conoces, él también es del futuro —aclaró sin mucho entusiasmo, no parecía agradarle la idea de otro viajero del tiempo en aquella época.

—Entiendo hasta ese punto pero, ¿por qué este Toshiro del futuro quiere matarme? —Ichigo no sabía si creerle o no, con toda honestidad no sabía que pensar, planeaba reservarse su opinión hasta escuchar la historia completa.

—Para evitar tu ascensión al poder. Él y un grupo de rebeldes se oponen a tu reinado —se tono se había vuelto neutro y su rostro había adoptado una expresión de seriedad idéntica a la de Tetsuya, Ichigo estaba teniendo problemas diferenciándolos ahora.

—En este futuro del que hablas, ¿qué clase de rey soy, por qué Toshiro y los demás me odian tanto? —inquirió curioso, Kei pareció dudar.

—Por venganza, ellos son los remanentes de lo que alguna vez fue el poderoso Gotei 13 —Tetsuya fue quien contestó con un tono firme, omitiendo la otra pregunta.

—¿Qué la pasó al Gotei 13? —siguió interrogando el pelinaranja.

Tetsuya lo miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión endurecida, sus hermanos se entretenían examinando la habitación, parecían intranquilos con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —preguntó a su vez imperturbado, Ichigo asintió lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo inexplicablemente tieso, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Ishida se ajustó nuevamente los lentes mientras observaba intensamente a los trillizos tratando de localizar algún indicio de falsedad en sus palabras, a diferencia de Ichigo él había sido capaz de atar los cabos sueltos y estaba seguro que la respuesta no le sería para nada agradable.

—El Gotei 13 fue destruido durante una invasión a gran escala de Hueco Mundo —empezó a contar, en ningún momento perdiendo contacto visual, a diferencia de sus hermanos que no se atrevían a verlo a la cara.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?, no es como si fuera responsable de lo que suceda en la Sociedad de Almas ni nada —en verdad se veía bastante confundido, los demás se mantenían en silencio digiriendo la información.

—Te equivocas, la razón por la que los rebeldes te odian tanto es porque tú fuiste quien lideró la invasión —respondió finalmente, a penas deteniéndose para pestañear—, después de que…terminaras la aniquilación de la ciudad de Karakura.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a sus palabras, nadie se atrevía a hablar ni mucho menos moverse de su posición. A Ichigo se le había ido el color del rostro, sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido salía, las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta. Los demás estaban abiertamente en un estado de shock, intentando asimilar lo dicho recientemente.

La atmósfera se sentía tan pesada que amenazaba con sofocarlos a todos, los únicos que no parecían afectados eran los hermanos Akatora. Los tres veían al shinigami sustituto estudiando su reacción, Hiroshi negó con la cabeza y le envió una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano.

—¿Podrían dejarnos hablar a solas un momento? —Ishida fue el primero el recuperarse, habiendo previsto algo similar, pero no calculando la magnitud de los acontecimientos.

Los trillizos asintieron e hicieron su camino fuera de la habitación, Ichigo apenas los miro cuando se apartó para permitirles usar la puerta, sus ojos clavados en las palmas abiertas de sus manos, tratando de buscar una respuesta que sabía no encontraría.

—No es cierto, Kurosaki-kun jamás haría eso —saltó inmediatamente Orihime, tratando de defender la inocencia de su amor platónico.

—Con lo que pasó hoy no podemos estar seguros, además… —Ishida dejó la oración colgando, mirando pensativamente la forma inmóvil de Kurosaki recordó un evento del pasado.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó una nueva voz que todos encontraron muy familiar.

Al instante dos pares de ojos saltaron a la ventana, donde una figura vestida de negro entraba sin muchos problemas.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —reconoció Orihime poniéndose en pie para envolverla en un abrazo amistoso—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Inoue —saludó la pequeña shinigami, sus ojos dieron con las demás personas en la habitación—, Ishida, Chad…¿Ichigo?

Kuchiki Rukia paró al ver el patético estado del primer amigo mortal que había hecho en el Mundo de los Vivos, buscando respuestas miró a los demás, sólo entonces sintió el aire lleno de conflictos y dudas.

—¿No piensas saludar Ichigo? —Rukia se había acercando al mencionado para estar frente a él, pero este no pareció reconocer su presencia.

Haciendo despliegue de una fuerza extraordinaria, Rukia lo puso en pie en su sólo movimiento despertándolo de su letargo. Ichigo miró hacia abajo y parpadeó un par de veces al ver la persona que tenía enfrente.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó inseguro de si lo que veía era real o sólo un fragmento de su imaginación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Idiota!, ¿así es como recibes a tus amigos?

—Lo siento —sin darle oportunidad para responder, Ichigo salió del cuarto con los hombros caídos en una clara señal de derrota.

Sorprendida con la extraña actitud del anaranjado Rukia quedó congelada en su lugar, recobrándose de su estupor planeó ir por él, pero la voz del Quincy la detuvo de realizar cualquier acción.

—Sería mejor si supieras cual es la situación antes de hablar con Kurosaki.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la cocina de la residencia Kurosaki los hermanos Akatora ponderaban su siguiente plan de acción, ya habían contado su historia, sólo quedaba ver si les creían o no.

Independientemente de cual fuera su reacción, los tres tenían una sola misión y planeaban llevarla a cabo con o sin el consentimiento del shinigami sustituto.

Un portazo los calló a todos, Hiroshi miraba en dirección a la salida de la casa con ansiedad. Sin atreverse a vocear su opinión se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al refrigerador y buscar algo para beber.

—Deja de comportarte como si estuvieras en tu casa Hiro —lo reprendió Rei al verlo tomar una lata de soda sin preocupación a pesar de estar en una casa ajena.

—Pero Isshin-san nos dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo —argumentó volviendo a tomar asiento.

—No sé ni porqué discuto contigo —suspiró Kei resignado mientras apoyaba su frente con su mano.

Hiroshi sonrió con su respuesta, mirando a su otro hermano su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por una expresión más seria.

—No era necesario que le dijeras el destino de Karakura Tetsu —el aludido lo miró impasible.

—Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, de este modo puede irse preparando mentalmente para lo que va a ocurrir —explicó sin el menor cambio de ánimo.

—¿Por qué no le contaste los hechos que rodearon la destrucción de la ciudad entonces; por qué no le hablaste sobre la primera invasión ni sobre el traidor que se oculta en la Sociedad de Almas? —demandó Hiroshi molesto, olvidándose completamente de con quien estaba hablando—. Si pensabas contarle esa verdad al menos debiste hacerlo completamente.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño Hiro y aceptas los hechos —habló Kei con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza encima de estos tratando de acomodarse para tomar una pequeña siesta—. Nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos que el futuro sea preservado. Kurosaki Ichigo debe destruir la ciudad de Karakura como primer paso para convertirse en el rey de reyes, el inmortal, un verdadero dios de la muerte.

—Viste su expresión, eso no es lo que él quiere —replicó obstinadamente.

—Es su destino, con el tiempo aprenderá a aceptarlo.

Hiroshi iba a continuar con su argumento cuando un ruido los distrae, ambos buscaron el origen del sonido cautelosos, temiendo que algún enemigo hubiera podido infiltrarse desapercibido. Tetsuya fue el único que no reaccionó, en cambio les señaló un león de peluche amarillo que descansaba muy cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Hiroshi se acercó al inmóvil peluche de felpa con intenciones de examinarlo—. Puedes tirar el acto, sabemos que estas con vida Kon-sama.

—¿Hasta cuándo planeas llamarlo así Hiro? —Kei suspiró cansado, había sido un largo día, y si tenía que lidiar con el peluche pervertido que su hermano había adoptado de pequeño no sabía si podría soportar un minuto más sin hacerle un daño permanente—. Recuerda que este no es el mismo Kon con quien tú creciste.

Sorprendido por sus palabras y sus extrañas reacciones Kon decidió encararlos, negando cualquier acusación que pudiera venir en su camino por estar escuchando a escondidas su conversación.

—Ustedes son los amigos de Oni-chan —una soñolienta Yuzu estaba parada en el marco de la puerta tratando de cubrir un bostezo que amenaza con escapar, Kon se dejo caer nuevamente al suelo para pretender que era un simple muñeco de felpa y no llamar la atención de la menor de los Kurosaki.

Hiroshi rió quietamente al ver la nueva presencia en la cocina, Yuzu no parecía recordar nada de lo sucedido en las últimas horas y los tres hermanos planeaban que se quedara así.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ubicación Desconocida**

Tres figuras desconocidas tomaban refugio en un edificio abandonado, los tres no parecían estar en buenas condiciones, si el líquido rojizo que teñía el suelo era cualquier indicación.

—¡Demonios!, no pensé que enfrentaríamos tanta resistencia en esta misión —habló uno de ellos frustrado.

—Su aparición fue demasiado oportuna —comentó otro más calmado—. Fue como si nos hubieran estado esperando.

—Y no se nos ocurrió traer un equipo médico, tardaremos al menos una semana para sanar nuestras heridas —volvió a decir el primero golpeando la pared que tenía al lado.

—Has estado muy callado desde que nos reagrupamos Hitsugaya, ¿hay algún problema? —cuestionó el segundo notando la extraña actitud del tercero.

—Es muy sospechoso, se supone que nosotros somos los únicos con la tecnología para viajar al pasado, además de que esta era una misión secreta, fuimos muy cuidadosos manejando esta información —explicó sus preocupaciones a sus compañeros sin detenerse a mirarlos—. Sólo puede haber una explicación, hay un traidor en nuestro grupo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aquella noche Ichigo no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, acostando sobre la cama y usando sus brazos como almohada mantenía sus ojos enfocados en el techo de la habitación mientras repetía las palabras de Kei una y otra vez en su cabeza como una cinta dañada. Ese era su futuro, su Hollow interno tomaría el control al final y destruiría todo lo que amaba.

Recordaba como había buscando desesperado a los Vizards aquella tarde con intenciones de buscar ayuda, pero justo como había temido no logró encontrarlos. Después que la guerra terminó nadie los volvió a ver, ni siquiera Urahara tenía idea de donde podrían estar y eso contribuyó a empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Ni siquiera el regreso de Rukia a la casa y el despertar de sus hermanas lo ayudaron mucho. Sus amigos habían tratado de insistir que no debía dejarse llevar por las palabras de los trillizos hasta no ver alguna confirmación, pero Ichigo sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, desde hace algunos meses su Hollow había vuelto a aparecer, cada día haciéndose más fuerte su presencia.

Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de influir en sus acciones como antes del primer encuentro, parecía conformarse con hacer uno que otro comentario en los momentos más inoportunos, pero estaba seguro que eso pronto iba a cambiar.

Sólo había un camino si quería salvarlos a todos, un sacrificio necesario para preservar la vida de aquellos que amaba, si su destino era perder a manos de su Hollow cuando la confrontación llegara nuevamente, se aseguraría de que ambos cayeran juntos.

Una risa maniática llena de malicia respondió a sus pensamientos, acompañado de una cara blanca parecida a la suya con una expresión de burla y triunfo.

—_Quisiera verte intentado rey, la venganza será tan dulce._

Ignorado por ambos un par de ojos ámbar lo miraban desde la ventaba con una mezcla de tristeza y culpa.

—_Al diablo con __la misión, tengo que ayudarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros._

**Fin del Capitulo 4.**

**N/a2**: Llegamos a la mitad de la historia, espero que no se sienta muy apresurado, pero jamás planee que el fic fuera demasiado largo.

Por si a alguien le interesa, la identidad de los tres enmascarados para que no haya dudas.

Pantera = Tetsuya (Trad. Inteligente)  
Tigre = Kei (Respetuoso)  
Jaguar = Hiroshi (Generoso)

Akatora = Aka(Rojo) + Tora(Tigre)

¿Alguien ve la conexión?

En fin, agradecimientos especiales a **kizuxx** por su comentario, también a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer.

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien apreciados.

¡Hasta la próxima amigos!


	5. Bifurcaciones

No puedo creer que hayan pasado un año y ocho días desde la última actualización (¿pero quién está contando?)

Estoy avergonzada, se suponía que la primera parte de esta historia iba a concluir con siete capítulos antes de que acabara agosto del 2010.

Quería terminar antes del inicio a clase porque estaba conciente de mi incapacidad para equilibrar los estudios con la historia. Pero lo intenté, de verás. Lamentablemente, mi computadora contrajo un virus mortal y tuvo que ser llevada a un técnico. Como consecuencia, todos mis datos fueron borrados, ochos años de historia desaparecieron en unos segundos. Todavía hoy lamento la pérdida.

Entonces llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno, donde ocurrió algo horrible, me quemé ambos brazos con agua hervida. Por eso no pude escribir durante ese tiempo.

Las clases empezaron de nuevo y desde entonces he estado inactiva y con falta de inspiración. Pero en algún momento tiene que terminar esta historia, es un compromiso, un deber hacia ustedes lectores. Por eso aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco, un poco más largo de lo normal, y un interludio.

**Advertencia**: Violencia, menciones de sangre y muerte, entre otros.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capítulo 5: **Bifurcaciones.

Los rayos del Sol bañaban con intensidad las calles de la ciudad de Karakura, iluminando el camino para que un adolescente de curioso pelo color naranja vestido completamente de negro se trasladara con facilidad.

En su mano derecha llevaba lo que algunos podrían llamar un enorme cuchillo de cocina, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro.

Sus pies se movían solos, no sabía exactamente hacía donde iba, era como si alguna fuerza exterior lo estuviera halando hacia una ubicación específica. Los más extraño de todo era que, sin importar cuanto caminara, no podía encontrar a nadie, ni una sola alma estaba presente en las cercanías.

Era pasado el medio día y no había signos de actividad de ningún tipo, si no supiera mejor pensaría que estaba en la falsa ciudad de Karakura, creada durante la guerra para que fuera el escenario de las principales peleas.

Pero, por más que quisiera detenerse para investigar no podía controlar el movimiento de sus pies, de hecho no podía hacer absolutamente nada, su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia.

El pánico se hizo presente cuando se dio cuenta de su predicamento, más aún cuando empezaron a aparecer en su campo de visión cuerpos dispersados aleatoriamente en la avenida que estaba transitando.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de detenerse, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a aceptar sus comandos. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que le esperaba al final del camino, de tan sólo pensarlo sus adentros se revolvían inquietos; no podía, no quería ver la horrible escena que sabía lo estaba aguardando.

Todos sus esfuerzos probaron ser en vano cuando distinguió la criatura que se hallaba parada sobre una montaña de cuerpos conocidos, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada vacía de la bestia humanoide, su corazón se hundió al reconocerlo.

Porque ahí parado sobre la montaña de cadáveres que conformaban sus amigos y familiares se encontraba él mismo, cubierto totalmente por una piel blanca, con un agujero en su pecho y marcas negras que se extendían de el dando una imagen parecida a una araña de seis patas. Pero lo más remarcable de todo era la mascara, que cubría completamente su cabeza y de la cual surgían dos cuernos curvados.

No cabía dudas, esa era la forma que había adoptado durante su último encuentro con Ulquiorra, esa forma Hollow que le daba un aspecto sacado del mismo infierno.

Su ojos escanearon la pila de personas en contra de su voluntad, dándole un recuento de lo que había hecho, proveyéndole imágenes que no necesitaba ver, echándole en cara lo pecador que era.

De un momento a otro todos los edificios colapsaron y una gigantesca explosión reverberó en toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo, consumiendo todo en un fuego abrasador. Y entonces, Ichigo Kurosaki sólo pudo ver oscuridad.

—¡KUROSAKI!

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces desorientado, a su lado distinguió a su profesor de historia fulminándolo con la mirada, de fondo podía reconocer su salón de clases repleto de estudiantes que lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, diversión y preocupación.

—Espero que hayas tenido una buena siesta Kurosaki —comenzó con sarcasmo el profesor—. Y ya que sabes tanto del tema supongo que no será ningún problema que me entregues un reporte de treinta páginas para el lunes.

Pasó un minuto antes de que recordará con exactitud donde estaba y dos para que las palabras del profesor le llegarán. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño?

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, indicando el final de las clases por ese día. El profesor se acercó a su escritorio dando avisos de último minutos antes de dejarlos marchar. Las conversaciones se apoderaron del salón tan pronto el profesor terminó de hablar y uno a uno todos fueron recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

Ichigo empezó a guardar sus pertenencias con movimientos lentos, tratando de recobrarse del estupor que aquel sueño le había provocado.

—¡ICHIGOOOO…!

Se levantó y pasó al lado de un hiperactivo Keigo que venía hacía él, ignorándolo completamente. Apenas notó cuando éste trató de acercarse por detrás, sólo para ser noqueado por un movimiento reflexivo de su cuerpo al activarse su censor interno de "peligro Keigo".

Salió del salón sin ninguna otra interrupción, sus amigos lo vieron alejarse con preocupación, indecisos entre seguirle o no. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con los "visitantes del futuro" y hasta ahora nada de lo que decían para calmarlo parecía entrarle por la cabeza. Estaba tan determinado en que ese era su destino que bloqueaba cualquier intentó para desmentir la acusación. Inoue, Chad e Ishida ya no sabían que más hacer con su amigo y ahora ni siquiera podían interrogar más fondo a los hermanos, los tres habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Sin darse cuenta Ichigo llegó hasta un parque, donde diversas familias se hallaban reunidas disfrutando del hermoso día que hacía. Tantas personas inocentes, tanta gente que no tenía idea del peligro constante al que estaban expuestos sus vidas. Apretó los dientes con frustración, se había prometido protegerlos, pero ahora haría justo lo contrario, iba a destruirlos a todos a menos que hiciera algo para evitarlo.

Quizás aquel Toshiro del futuro tenía razón, si desaparecía millones de vidas serían salvadas.

El problema era, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo llegado el momento?

—¿Hasta cuándo planeas mantener esa cara de perdedor?

Su campo de visión se vio repentinamente bloqueado por un rostro familiar de ojos color violenta, parpadeó una vez antes de retroceder unos pasos, parecía que su cerebro estaba teniendo problemas para procesar información ese día, todo le costaba más tiempo de lo normal para asimilar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Rukia? —Preguntó dándole la espalda con intenciones de regresar a su casa—. ¿No deberías estar patrullando en busca de Hollows?

—Para eso están los otros —respondió siguiéndolo, pasando por alto el tono cortante que había utilizado para referirse a ella.

—¿No estarás aquí para arrastrarme a otra cacería de Hollows verdad?

—Después del décimo intento creo que tengo una mejor idea —comentó casualmente, sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente e Ichigo sintió como le recorría un escalofrío—. Lo que necesitas son oponentes más fuertes.

No le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, la observó por el rabillo del ojo procurando mantenerla en su vista y asegurarse que no hiciera nada raro.

—Espero que no te importe que haya contactado a Zaraki-taicho para que te de un pequeño curso privado sobre no creer todo lo que te dicen unos desconocidos…

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca enana? —interrumpió volteándose completamente hacia ella—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a ese loco sanguinario?

—…y él por supuesto aceptó, a cambio de que le dieras la revancha que le debías o algo así —siguió como si nada, ignorando el estallido del anaranjado y las miradas que los demás transeúntes enviaban en su dirección.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo en el camino, llegando un punto en el cual Rukia tuvo que recurrir a sus dibujos para explicarle a Ichigo la brillantez de su plan para ayudarlo, claro que éste no estaba para nada de acuerdo, mucho menos cuando se vio encarando a los conejitos. Con todo y todo Rukia estaba satisfecha, había logrado sacarle una emoción diferente del depresivo que había adoptado toda la semana, y eso en sí era ya un logro.

Llegaron a la clínica Kurosaki sin mayores inconvenientes, aparte de ser el mayor foco de atención en las calles. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando una explosión de reiatsu los detuvo en seco. Sin soltar el pomo de la puerta Ichigo miró en la dirección donde se sentía con más intensidad la energía, a su lado Rukia tecleaba insistente en su teléfono móvil mientras murmuraba palabras a una velocidad ininteligible.

De todo el discurso emitido por la pequeña shinigami, Ichigo sólo llegó a entender dos palabras:

"_Son ellos."_

Su instinto le decía que se trataba de los tres emisarios del futuro cuyo único objetivo era acabar con su vida. La reacción de Rukia también apuntaba en esa dirección, pero no estaría seguro hasta que no lo averiguara. Rápidamente sacó su placa y la presionó sobre su pecho. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que su cuerpo terminara de caer para alejarse utilizando shunpo, ignorando los llamados y reclamos de una enfadada Kuchiki Rukia..

Sus pies parecieron cobrar vida propia. No sabía que esperar una vez llegado a su destino, pero definitivamente no era la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

De un lado podía observar la figura de Tetsuya de pie al lado de un arrodillado Hiroshi, mas eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino el líquido rojizo sobre el que estaban posicionados. Intentó no divagar demasiado en eso, para distraerse trató de buscar al hermano que faltaba, considerando que siempre que los veía se encontraban juntos.

Cuando falló en localizarlo dejó que sus ojos escanearan la zona, rastros de una batalla se podían apreciar en el suelo y las paredes. Finalmente se permitió enfocar en los tres que estaban parados frente a la pared que cortaba el callejón.

Sus ojos se agrandaran por la sorpresa de reconocerlos a todos, mientras había tenido sus sospechas no pensó que tendría que enfrentarse específicamente a esas dos personas.

—¿Renji? —Preguntó inseguro, mirándolo más detenidamente se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

El Abarai Renji que estaba frente a él tenía el cabello corto de un color rojo opaco, todavía tenía sus tatuajes, pero lo más notable de todo es que sólo tenía un brazo, el cual sujetaba la forma liberada de Zabimaru a su lado.

—Pero si es Su Majestad, ¿a qué debemos el honor de esta visita? —habló con puro sarcasmo destilando en cada palabra.

—Esto nos ahorrara la búsqueda —comentó el que estaba a su lado moviendo casualmente sus hoces en una patente circular.

—¿Hisagi?

El aludido no respondió, pero mantuvo su atención sobre él, al igual que los otros dos. Los tres, se dio cuenta, sostenían las formas liberadas de sus zanpakutos. Instintivamente su mano derecha fue a parar a la empuñadura de su katana, estaba conciente que cualquiera que fuera su razón para estar en aquel lugar no significaba nada bueno para él, y lo más probable es que los tres lo fueran a atacar juntos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Tetsuya se alejaba de su hermano para detenerse a su lado con su zanpakuto lista.

—¿Qué le pasó a Hiroshi? —Preguntó sin despegar los ojos de sus oponentes, no le vendría bien bajar la guardia—. Siempre se muestra muy animado, pero ahora parece decaído.

—Kei murió —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Cómo que mu…rió?

Vio con una nueva luz la escena mientras procesaba sus palabras, las manchas carmesí presentes en el suelo y las paredes, sin mencionar en sus oponentes, el estado de Hiroshi para detenerse finalmente en la ausencia de Kei, todo cobró un horrible sentido entonces.

Trastabilló sobre sus propios pies al tratar de retroceder unos pasos, el sentimiento de culpa demasiado grande.

No lo había llegado a conocer bien, pero con lo poco que había visto podía asegurar que no era una mala persona y que su destino no fue justo, él no debió morir y mucho menos para protegerlo.

—Para que no digan que no tenemos compasión, les dimos cinco minutos de duelo —la voz de Renji lo sacó de su estupor, su mano empuñó a Zangetsu con fuerza—. Lástima que su tiempo se acabó.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su zanpakuto para bloquear la extendida Zabimaru de cortarle la cabeza, a su lado Tetsuya trataba de evadir las hoces de su oponente saltando hacia atrás. Había muy poco espacio en el callejón para dos peleas simultáneas y la falta de espacio podría ser fatal para él.

Por eso, cuando Renji retiró su zanpakuto para otro ataque Ichigo tomó la oportunidad para llevar la pelea al aire, lo suficientemente alto para no seguir dañando los edificios que formaban el callejón.

Tuvo que tener cuidado para bloquear y evadir sus ataques mientras ascendía, pero todo valió la pena cuando logró que ambos estuvieran a una buena altura libre de obstrucciones. Su oponente no le dio importancia al cambio de escenario y siguió concentrándose en asestar un golpe.

El shinigami sustituto se sorprendió con la fuerza detrás de cada golpe, habiendo una ocasión en la que casi pierde el agarre de su arma por tal motivo. Pronto sintió sus brazos empezar a ceder por el esfuerzo de mantener sujeto a Zangetsu, podía ver que este Renji era físicamente más fuerte que el de su tiempo y por ende tenía más fuerza brutal que él.

Intentó planear un contraataque para ponerse a la ofensiva, esquivar estaba fuera de la cuestión, con la velocidad de su oponente no sabía si sería capaz de evadir efectivamente sus ataques y salir ileso. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte de no sustraer una herida de gravedad, pero estaba seguro que eso pronto cambiaría si no hacía algo inmediatamente.

La aparición de Tetsuya y Hisagi en el área lo distrajo unos segundos, pero sólo eso necesito su oponente para traspasar sus defensas y herirlo en el hombro. Renji retiró su arma y lo apoyó sobre su propio hombro, a estas alturas Ichigo estaba respirando con dificultad, si pensaba ganar tendría que usar bankai ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

—No puedo creer que esto sea tan fácil —Ichigo frunció los labios al escuchar sus palabras, conciente de lo cierto que eran—. Y apenas estoy calentando, no querrás ver cuando esté peleando en serio.

Ichigo se preparó para usar bankai, era ahora o nunca.

—BAN… —pero cierta shinigami eligió justo ese momento para hacer acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

—Ichigo —llamó Kuchiki Rukia apareciendo a su lado para golpearlo en la cabeza con su puño.

—¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso enana? —exigió alzando la voz, dándole momentáneamente la espalda a su oponente.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tu cuerpo tirado por cualquier lado? —preguntó a su vez, ignorando a las tres personas que habían detenido sus actividades sólo para verlos—. ¿Sabes las excusas que me tuve que inventar para calmar a una histérica Yuzu porque vio el cuerpo de su hermano medio-muerto?

—Como si fuera gran novedad —masculló con una mano en la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Idiota —finalizó con un codazo en su estómago Ichigo estaba listo para replicar por el insulto y el golpe, pero sus siguientes palabras lo tomaron desprevenido—. Me alegró que vuelvas a ser tu mismo.

—Rukia —el momento quedo arruinado cuando una tercera voz se unió a su conversación, ambos recordaron súbitamente en dónde y en qué situación estaban, volteándose inmediatamente para encarar a su oponente.

—¿Renji? —Rukia reconoció la persona que estaba frente a ella como su amigo de la infancia—. ¿Cambiaste el estilo de piña por el estilo de uvas?

Ichigo la miró incrédulo —¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo derecho? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta al notar la condición del pelirrojo. Con un vistazo a su zanpakuto liberada y el estado de Ichigo pudo concluir que ambos habían estado peleando hasta que apareció, sólo faltaba averiguar por cuál motivo.

—Rukia…estás viva —la aludida lo miró sin entender, Renji parecía tener problemas tratando de expresarse.

—No es ella Renji, nuestra Rukia está muerta —vociferó Hisagi habiendo retomado la lucha contra Tetsuya—. Contrólate y recuerda nuestra misión.

Rukia estaba cada vez más confundida, trató de buscar respuesta con Ichigo, pero este parecía tener sus propios problemas tratando de comprender el intercambio de palabras entre sus enemigos.

Tetsuya vio la distracción del pelirrojo como una oportunidad para acabar con él, evadiendo otro ataque de su oponente se acercó a su objetivo lo más rápido y sigiloso posible. Hisagi notó sus intenciones demasiado tarde, cuando intentó avisarle a su camarada ya esté había sido traspasado por la espada de su enemigo por detrás, pocos milímetros debajo de su corazón.

Liberó su zanpakuto a tiempo para esquivar las hoces que venían tras él, dejando que Renji cayera al suelo al perder la concentración de las partículas espirituales que lo mantenían en el aire. Hisagi se apresuró para amortiguar su caída, esperando que su amigo siguiera con vida.

Al sentir la zona segura se trasladó al lado de Ichigo para compartir su plan de ataque y eliminar los últimos dos obstáculos que se interponían al cumplimiento de su tarea, pero se vio tomado por sorpresa cuando este lo alzó por las solapas de la camisa y lo miró con una expresión de disgusto y furia.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Son mis órdenes —respondió automáticamente, para nada intimidado por la postura del shinigami sustituto—. Proteger al Rey a costa de mi vida y eliminar a todos aquellos que se opongan a él.

—Me importan un comino tus órdenes, era mi pelea, no debiste entrometerte.

—No entiendo por qué está tan furioso, sólo vi una oportunidad y la aproveché. Así fue como nos enseñaron.

—Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos —intervino Rukia una vez recuperada de la sorpresa de ver a su amigo empalado.

Un ruido parecido a vidrios rompiéndose les llamó la atención, al buscar la fuente del ruido los tres miraron hacia abajo, donde Hiroshi seguía de rodillas en el mismo lugar de antes, lo único que había cambiado era que Toshiro estaba junto a él con Hyorinmaru en posición para decapitarlo.

—La barrera fue destruida —comentó casualmente, como si la vida de su hermano no estuviera a punto de ser terminada.

—¡¿Qué clase de hermanos eres? —preguntó apenas conteniendo la ira que lo consumía producto de la actitud tan despiadada de Tetsuya hacía todo, incluso su familia—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo en ese estado, sobretodo con él?

—Invoque una barrera para darle tiempo a recuperarse, pero si a estas alturas no ha podido recomponerse entonces no merece seguir con vida.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ichigo le dio un puñetazo ignorando el punzante dolor en su hombro herido, no podía creer que fuera capaz de abandonar a su propia familia cuando más la necesitaban y no sentir ningún remordimiento.

—Si tú no lo salvas, yo lo haré —declaró solemnemente.

A pesar de sus palabras no sabían como lo haría, en el tiempo que le iba a tomar llegar estaba seguro que Toshiro acabaría con él, pero no podía rendirse, se negaba firmemente a darle la espalda a alguien que lo necesitaba. Con una decisión hecha se dejo caer en picada.

—¡Toshiro! —Gritó a todo pulmón con la esperanza de captar su atención—. Tu pelea es conmigo, déjalo ir.

Toshiro lo miró un segundo para después volver a lo que hacía sin hacerle más caso, esta vez bajó su zanpakuto con rapidez, dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes frustrado cuando el sonido de metal chocando contra metal fue escuchado. No lo había visto moverse, pero gracias al ruido sabía que su oponente había bloqueado su ataque. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, con su katana sujeta con ambas manos manteniendo a raya a Hyorinmaru sobre él.

Saltando hacia atrás para crear espacio entre los dos, Toshiro hizo un análisis rápido de la situación.

Lo que había empezado como una trampa para deshacerse de uno de lo hermanos había terminado en una batalla a gran escala entre ambos bandos donde no parecía haber un ganador definitivo. Sus intenciones no habían sido en ningún momento pelear contra los dos hermanos restantes, pero al ver el estado en que uno se había sumergido al presenciar la muerte de su familiar creyeron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para eliminarlos a todos, más aún cuando el mismísimo Rey hizo aparición. Todo había sido perfecto, Renji acabaría con Ichigo mientras Hisagi distraía a Tetsuya, y él terminaría con Hiroshi, al final los tres se juntarían para eliminar al General y todo acabaría, pero ninguno contó con la aparición de una Kuchiki Rukia y el efecto que tendría sobre la contienda.

Ahora Renji estaba herido y Hiroshi parecía que por fin se había despertado del trance en el que estaba, igualando la pelea. Ahora las probabilidades que tenían de ganar era de 50-50, 60-40 en su contra en el peor de los casos.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era verificar el estado de Renji, quien se encontraba sobre unos de los edificios con Hisagi, y después tomar una decisión, se acercó a ellos usando shunpo, manteniendo la vista sobre sus adversarios en todo momento.

Ichigo aterrizó al lado de Hiroshi seguido poco después por Rukia.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Me dirás lo que está pasando Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia cuando Hiroshi falló en dar una respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas la historia que te contaron Ishida y los demás? —Al obtener un asentimiento de cabeza decidió continuar, después de todo Hiroshi no presentaba ninguna herida y era más importante que Rukia entendiera la situación—. Ellos son los tres del futuro que vinieron para "borrar mi existencia" —explicó en pocas palabras, citando lo dicho por el Toshiro del futuro en su primer encuentro.

—¿Del futuro dices, al igual que estos Akatora? —Preguntó nuevamente, claramente escéptica—. ¿En verdad quieres que crea eso?

—Los viste con tus propios ojos Rukia, ellos son los mismo que atacaron hace una semana —declaró exasperado, la aludida todavía no se veía convencida.

—Bien, si es realmente el Hitsugaya-taicho del futuro, quizás podamos hablarle y resolver esto pacíficamente.

—Ya lo he intentado, tendrías suerte si les sacarás más de un par de palabras.

—Señor naranja, señor naranja —y ambos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos, esta vez por las voces de dos niños.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó el shinigami sustituto acercándose a los niños, para evitar que vieran la escena con Hiroshi.

—Hace una semana nos salvaste de ese horrible monstruo de la máscara —contestó uno de ellos, le llevaba una cabeza a otro y parecía ser el mayor de los dos, estimaba que debía de tener ocho o nueve años.

Ichigo se rascó la nunca tratando de recordar donde había visto a esos niños, el más pequeño no parecía tener más de cinco años a lo máximo y el parecido entre ambos daba a suponer que fueran hermanos. Los dos tenía la usual cadena rota en el pecho.

—_Hace una semana_ —pensó distraídamente, una chispa de reconocimiento se encendió en su cerebro, el último hollow que había purificado exitosamente, el mismo día que los trillizos hicieron aparición por primera vez y pusieron su mundo de cabezas—. Son ustedes, los mismos niños de ese día.

—¿Una semana? —Intervino Rukia mirando a los pequeños con seriedad—. Se supone que debes enviarlos a la Sociedad de Almas después de salvarlos Ichigo, si los dejas por su cuenta corren el riesgo de terminar devorados por un hollow hambriento.

Ichigo estaba a punto de protestar que no era su culpa cuando la tercera interrupción del día tomó lugar, sobre ellos, a una velocidad alarmante, se avecinaba un enorme dragón de hielo. Actuando por impulso tomó a uno de los niños y salió del callejón, Rukia lo siguió con el otro chico cuando se dio cuenta del peligro.

El dragón chocó contra el suelo levantando una densa capa de niebla que negaba la visibilidad del terreno. Ichigo maldijo a lo bajo al no poder ver nada.

—Cobarde —era una voz bastante familiar que parecía provenir de algún lugar sobre él, apretando el agarre del Zangetsu para asegurarse que seguía en sus manos se preparó para interceptar cualquier ataque que viniera en su dirección.

—Una vida por otra, es lo justo Hitsugaya —respondió otra voz, esta vez parecía salir de algún punto frente a ellos.

Una potente ráfaga de viento apartó la neblina, permitiendo ver el interior del callejón cubierto completamente de hielo. Arrodillado en el centro se encontraba Tetsuya con una mano en el estómago mirando desafiante a Toshiro, quien estaba encima de un edificio y lo miraba de la misma manera, sus ojos se movieron sutilmente unos segundos después hacia la persona que estaba en el edificio opuesto. Pronto sintió la presencia de Hisagi a su lado, sin necesidad de palabras ambos supieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Movidos por alguna señal invisible los dos desaparecieron, reapareciendo poco después frente al contrincante elegido en posición de ataque.

Ichigo vio como Toshiro atacaba a Hiroshi mientras Hisagi se iba contra Tetsuya. De Renji no había ni rastro, pero si las palabras intercambiadas eran alguna indicación, lo más seguro es que no lo volverían a ver más. Cerró los ojos en frustración e impotencia, por más que se rehusara a aceptar la realidad, esta le seguiría golpeando con fuerza, y nada podía hacer porque estaba en un nivel completamente inferior.

De los seis visitantes del futuro ahora quedaban cuatro, todo en una sola semana. Si así era con tan poca gente en ambos bandos, no podía imaginarse cómo sería en el futuro, donde tantas almas estaban involucradas. Sin mencionar la crueldad que cada uno demostraba, en la facilidad para involucrar inocentes, o en el desapego para dejar morir un hermano sin siquiera pestañear.

Realmente no sabía de que lado debía estar, por una parte estaban los hermanos Akatora, que supuestamente fueron enviados por su futuro Ser para protegerlo, y por el otro lado estaban Toshiro, Hisagi y Renji, que habían vuelto al pasado para evitar que el futuro se convirtiera, precisamente, en una réplica de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él, pero a una mayor escala.

La decisión debía ser obvia, bienestar personal o bienestar común. Una buena persona habría elegido la segunda opción sin muchos titubeos, entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto tomar una decisión?, ¿acaso no era el alma justiciera que a todos mostraba?, ¿podría ser esto un indicio de lo que estaba por venir?

Hace una semana su mente estaba hecha y ahora que estaba frente al Toshiro del futuro se acobardaba sin razón. Si se entregaba a ellos, si permitía que cumplieran su misión de erradicar su existencia, salvaría millones de vidas, salvaría a Karakura de la total aniquilación, pero más importante aún, salvaría a su familia.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso Rey? —La fastidiosa voz de su Hollow interno invadió su mente, y sin desearlo se vio halado a su subconsciente.

Ichigo cayó de bruces contra algo sólido por la repentina acción, a su alrededor miles de edificios se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, lo más raro de todo era que estaban invertidos hacia un lado, dando la impresión de que estaban acostados en el aire.

Sabiendo lo peligroso que resultaría permanecer boca abajo, Ichigo se puso de pie de un salto y desenvainó a Zangetsu. Sin moverse de su posición dio un vistazo rápido al terreno en busca de alguna amenaza.

—¿Por qué tan cauteloso Rey? —La voz venía justo de su espalda, de una distancia para nada agradable.

En menos de un segundo se volteó con su zanpakuto intentando tomar desprevenido a su enemigo, pero sólo logró cortar aire. Su hollow interno reaccionó demasiado rápido apareciendo a varios metros de distancia de su posición inicial.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me has traído aquí? —Ichigo gritó furioso, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero no debía mostrar ningún signo de confusión o debilidad en su presencia si no quería lamentarlo.

—Sólo quería ayudar Rey, no parece que la estés pasando muy bien allá afuera.

Si pensaba que iba a creer en sus palabras estaba muy equivocado, además de que esa sonrisa desquiciada no ayudaba para nada su imagen. Estaba seguro que lo único que buscaba era tomar control de su cuerpo para hacer de las suyas, cosa que no iba a permitir que ocurriera ni loco.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si no podía evitar que el Hollow saliera?, ¿así era como todo iba a empezar?

Ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello, ninguno de los trillizos le ofreció alguna explicación sobre cómo se convertiría en el "Rey". Si no hubiera estado tan absorto en su estado de depresión quizás se le habría pasado por la cabeza preguntar. Ahora debía esperar a que la batalla terminara para interrogar a los restantes Akatoras, si es que sobrevivían y él lograba salir de su predicamento.

Un movimiento lo sacó de su trance y lo tuvo en alerta de inmediato, su Hollow interno estaba bostezando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, dando la apariencia de alguien aburrido de toda la situación. Esto lo irritó, ¿desde cuándo su Hollow actuaba tan civilizadamente, comparado con su comportamiento normal?, ¿acaso se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas, ¿por qué no lo había atacado todavía? Hace mucho que debió subyugarlo para salir al mundo exterior y arreglar la situación antes de que se saliera de control, más de lo que ya estaba al menos, no quedarse hablando como si fueran viejos amigos que no se han visto por un largo tiempo. Con la mente hecha Ichigo se lanzó al ataque.

Estaba a milímetros de asestar un golpe cuando el mundo a su alrededor pareció disolverse, el tiempo fue deteniéndose lentamente hasta que finalmente paró por completo, justo cuando tenía su katana sobre la cabeza del Hollow.

—Sigue disfrutando mientras puedas Rey, porque mi reinado iniciará muy pronto.

Su voz continúo persiguiéndolo incluso después de que su dueño desapareciera e Ichigo fuera sacado bruscamente de su mundo interno.

El cambio repentino de escenario lo hizo retroceder aturdido. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocar bien sus alrededores. Nada parecía haber cambiado, todo se encontraba exactamente como lo había dejado. A su lado Rukia seguía tecleando insistente en su celular y a sus espaldas estaban los niños temblando de miedo con los ojos cerrados, Hiroshi y Tetsuya continuaban peleando contra Toshiro y Hisago en la zona, a juzgar por el ruido, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Dos hoces se acercaban a gran velocidad por su retaguardia, sus sentidos no las detectaron hasta que se encontraron en un rango difícil de esquivar. Lo peor de todo era que los niños estaban en el camino del ataque. Apenas se estaba volteando con la intención de alejarlos del peligro cuando descubrió con horror que le sería imposible escapar si intentaba llevarse consigo a los niños.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que sus ojos no fueron capaces de captarlo.

Un lamento de dolor, seguido por un grito de angustia retumbó en sus oídos. Cuando terminó de girar su cuerpo para encarar a los niños, que afortunadamente ignoraban lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, no fue capaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Hiroshi de rodillas temblando, desde su posición no podía ver su rostro, pero tenía una idea bastante segura del tipo de expresión que debía estar adoptando en ese mismo instante.

Porque delante de todos se hallaba una figura conocida tirada en el suelo con dos hoces clavadas en su cuerpo.

Hiroshi se acercó gateando, manchándose una vez más con el líquido vital de sus hermanos.

—Se suponía que yo iba a recibir ese ataque —fue lo primero que vino a su mente—, esto no debía terminar así, Kei no debió morir y tú no debiste entrometerte. Era mi deber salvar al Rey, Tetsu.

—No me tomes por tonto —respondió su hermano débilmente, ante su mirada incrédula Tetsu no pudo evitar reírse—. Querías sacrificarte en ese momento, querías morir, ¿no es verdad?

—Yo no… —intentó defenderse inútilmente, bien sabía en su interior que lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad.

—No puedes morir, todavía tienes algo que hacer —Hiroshi lo miró sin entender—, somos trillizos, sé lo que pasa por tu mente. Quieres evitar que el futuro que conocemos se lleve cabo, quieres cambiar el pasado aún en contra de nuestras órdenes. —Sus palabras le ganaron una mirada de sorpresa—. Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que la muerte de Kei te afecto tanto que te olvidaste de ello.

—Creí que no estabas de acuerdo.

—A pesar de que no sea muy expresivo, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de la persona que llegaste a ser.

—¿Qué hay de nuestra promesa?

—¡HIROSHI! —Esa voz pertenecía inequívocamente al shinigami sustituto, al tratar de ubicar su posición se percató que ya no estaba detrás de él y que un enorme dragón de hielo se dirigía a su posición.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo lo empujó hacia la ubicación del Rey. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba giró su cuerpo para aterrizar sobre sus pies, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar impotente como el dragón de hielo devoraba a su hermano.

Una densa capa de neblina volvió a cubrir el lugar. Sin perder tiempo, Hiroshi corrió hacia la ubicación de su hermano, aumentando su reiatsu en el camino para despejar la niebla. Llegó jadeante hasta una estatua de hielo, justo en el momento en que esta se hacía añicos como consecuencia de la retirada de las hoces.

—¡NOOOO…!

Ichigo apareció frente a él bloqueando a Hyorinmaru con su zanpakuto, su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y pronto se vio confrontando a Hisagi, que estaba a punto de atacarlo por detrás.

De repente, cuatro figuras conocidas los rodearon con sus zanpakutos listas, por sus apariencias parecían haber venido de una pelea también.

—Alguien podría explicarnos, ¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Todo movimiento se detuvo.

Ichigo encaró al recién llegado que había hablado, sintió un extraño sentimiento de alivio cuando lo reconoció.

—Renji —intervino Rukia llegando al centro del confrontamiento, por la ausencia de los niños se podría deducir que finalmente fueron sometidos al Konso.

Rukia se detuvo a unos milímetros de distancia, observando lo mismo que todos los recién llegados, a los dos Hitsugaya y los dos Hisagis.

—¿Soy la única que encuentra esto chocante? —preguntó Matsumoto para aligerar la tensión.

* * *

Esa misma noche, todos los involucrados se encontraban, misteriosamente, juntos en la tienda de Urahara, excepto Hiroshi, quien se retiró poco después de que Inoue lo curará por insistencia de Ichigo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Ichigo también tuvo que salir debido a la hostilidad imperante en la habitación, más aún porque él era el blanco de ese sentimiento. El Toshiro y el Hisagi del futuro no tenían problemas para exhibir cuanto les agradaba la situación, nótese el sarcasmo.

Caminando por los pasillos desiertos de la tienda, Ichigo no pudo evitar que su mente recordara la manera en la que terminó todo.

De alguna forma, el Toshiro de su tiempo había logrado forzar una tregua temporal entre los visitantes del futuro para interrogarlos. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado tal hazaña, aunque el precario estado en que se encontraban pudo haber tenido algo que ver, además de unas cuantas amenazas aquí y allá. Estaba seguro que lo más difícil debió ser convencer a Mirai Toshiro, que hubiera aceptado lo había sorprendido bastante, no sabía si estaba paranoico, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tenía algún motivo oculto.

A pesar de todo, agradecía el receso. De haberles permitido continuar la pelea estaba seguro que otro más se hubiera sumado al creciente número de difuntos, sin importar el bando en el cual estuviera. De este modo podrían descansar y hacer planes para el futuro, además de que al fin podría obtener las respuestas que tanto deseaba.

Ichigo salió de la tienda de Urahara, sólo para saltar al techo un segundo después. Seguía en su forma shinigami, con tanto peligro acechándolo no podía darse el lujo de volver a su cuerpo. Tendría que esperar a que la situación se resolviera antes de regresar a su vida normal.

Siguió dando pasos lentos, para que su cerebro pudiera asimilar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. A pesar de que no estuvo muy de acuerdo, Inoue fue convencida por Rukia de sanar al Toshiro y al Hisagi del futuro; y lo primero que hicieron fue atacarlo, por fortuna sus amigos intervinieron y lograron calmarlos, claro que eso no pudo evitar que siguieran fulminándolo con la mirada, o que exhibieran su profundo rencor hacia él.

Encontró finalmente a la persona que andaba buscando sentado en el borde del tejado. Sin dudarlo, tomó asiento a su lado y se dedicó a observar el vecindario, todo en completo silencio.

Su compañero no dio señales de haber notado su presencia, pero eso no le importó. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, perder a alguien cercano era doloroso, pero perder a dos en el mismo día debía ser desgarrador.

A pesar de haber pasado por una situación similar en el pasado, no sabía que tipo de palabras serían las adecuadas, pero estaba seguro que el débil "lo siento" que le ofreció no entraba en esa categoría, por eso lo tomó desprevenido la reacción que obtuvo.

Hiroshi lo miraba con una brillante determinación. Ichigo no pudo evitar admirarlo por su gran voluntad. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, si toda su familia hubiera muerto frente a sus ojos, habría quedado devastado. Se habría encerrado en un caparazón donde nadie podría alcanzarlo, donde ninguna voz ni sentimiento podría penetrar.

—No es momento de sumirme en depresión —declaró con convicción—, me aseguraré que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano.

Ichigo se alarmó por esto, pensando que iba a buscar venganza contra Toshiro y Hisagi del futuro, ¿o tal vez atacaría a los de su tiempo para eliminarlos antes de que fueran una amenaza?

—No es lo que piensas —se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio la expresión en su rostro—, yo no soy ese tipo de persona, o al menos preferiría no serlo.

—Explícate entonces —lanzó Ichigo sin mucho tacto, odiaba cuando querían hacerlo pasar por tonto.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar el futuro —confesó finalmente, Ichigo lo miró incrédulo.

—Será mejor que dejes de jugar conmigo.

—Hablo en serio. Puedo ayudarte a cambiar el futuro —al ver la reclamación que venía, Hiroshi añadió—, sin que sea necesario que te sacrifiques.

Ichigo pareció congelarse en su lugar, su cerebro repitiendo y conectando lo dicho por el Toshiro del futuro en su primer encuentro, la confirmación que había obtenido de los trillizos poco después de la explicación, y finalmente, las última palabras de Hiroshi. Todo explotó en un arranque de furia.

En menos de un segundo, Ichigo lo tenía sujeto contra el techo, en su rostro un gesto amenazador.

—¿Por qué me sales con esto ahora?, si hace una semana me dijeron que la única forma de cambiar el futuro era morir.

—En realidad, Tetsu fue quien…

—¡No me importa! —Exclamó iracundo, ¿cómo pudieron ocultarlo algo tan importante?, ¿qué más pudieron haber omitido?

—Mentimos, ¿está bien? —Reconoció súbitamente—, también mentimos cuando dijimos que tu futuro Ser nos envió.

Ichigo lo soltó por la sorpresa, ya no sabía que pensar, en quien confiar. ¿Acaso le habían estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Hiroshi por su parte no se veía para nada feliz, no había planeado contarle la verdad de esta forma, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Recuperándose de su estupor, Ichigo lo inmovilizó contra el tejado una vez más dispuesto a sacarle más información. Hasta hace un momento había estado resignado a morir para prevenir que ese futuro tan oscuro se llevará a cabo, ahora parecía que un pequeño rayo de esperanza se había colado entre las nubes negras.

—¿Quién los envió entonces?, ¿cuál es tu verdadera misión?

—Nos ordenaron seguir y eliminar a los rebeldes que habían viajado al pasado, además de asegurarnos que el futuro fuera preservado. Sólo una persona, además del Rey, tenía ese poder, el General de la Primera Brigada.

—¿Quién es?, ¿quién es este General?

—No lo sé, nadie realmente lo sabe —pausó un momento tratando de concentrarse en ordenar la información—. Se supone que es el portavoz del Rey, todas las órdenes vienen de él. Aunque muchos especulan que el General actúa por interés propio y que el Rey nunca ha ordenado nada. Yo conozco personalmente al Rey, y puedo asegurar que él jamás nos ordenaría viajar al pasado para protegerte. Al Rey no le interesa nada de eso, todo lo que le importa es la sobrevivencia del más fuerte.

Eso sonaba demasiado a su Hollow. Uno de sus peores miedos se iba a realizar, pero ¿cómo podía confiar en sus palabras después de que le mintió?, ¿cómo asegurarse de que estaba diciendo la verdad?

—Aparte de ese pequeño detalle, todo lo demás que dijimos en nuestra explicación hace una semana es verdad. La prueba la tienes dentro de esta tienda, en las figuras de Hitsugaya y su cómplice —continuó explicando, casi como si hubiera escuchado el debate interno que estaba experimentando el shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo lo soltó finalmente. Algo en su interior le había dicho que los trillizos no mentían en sus intenciones, que todo el rollo del "Rey" era verdadero. Aún así quería pensar lo contrario, deseaba creer que todo era una falsa, quizás una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Existe una forma para prevenir que mi futuro se lleve a cabo —recalcó una vez más al ver la mirada decaída que había adoptado Ichigo—. Yo creo que alguien en las sombras movió los hilos y te manipuló como un títere para convertirte en Rey; si lo detenemos es posible evitar la serie de acontecimientos que marcaron el final del Gotei 13 y tú ascenso al poder.

—¿Es el General que mencionaste? —preguntó Ichigo de pie. Ese sujeto le parecía muy sospechoso, por lo que podía deducir de lo dicho anteriormente sobre su persona, este General era quien más beneficios obtenía con la situación. Además de que debía tener un inmenso poder para que todo el mundo obedeciera sus órdenes.

—Honestamente, no tengo idea —reconoció Hiroshi también de pie, con la vista clavada en algún lugar del paisaje—. Sólo digo esto porque las circunstancias que dieron origen a todo son muy sospechosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No sé los detalles exactos, sólo tengo algunas piezas de información.

—Dime todo lo que sepas.

—Bien —Hiroshi meditó un momento, buscando la mejor manera de proceder—. El día que destruiste Karakura —tuvo que obligarse a ignorar la expresión de horror que pasó brevemente por el rostro del shinigami sustituto para poder seguir con su historia—, ocurrió una invasión de Hollows y Arrancars. Nadie sabe lo que sucedió realmente, un momento estabas defendiendo la ciudad y al otro, te encontrabas destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de Karakura. Cuando el Gotei 13 se enteró, varios capitanes fueron ordenados a llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas para mantenerte en custodia mientras investigaban la situación.

—No entiendo, si hubo una invasión de Hollows y Arrancars, ¿por qué el Gotei 13 duró tanto para mandar refuerzos?

—Ahí es donde empiezan mis sospechas —Ichigo lo miró sin entender—, como bien sabes, la actividad espiritual en el mundo de los vivos es monitoreado por la duodécima división.

—Creo que Rukia había mencionado algo así.

—El punto es que ese día, exactamente unos minutos antes de que iniciará la invasión, los sistemas de la duodécima división colapsaron, no sólo eso, todos los senkaimon se sellaron sin explicación. La Sociedad de Almas había perdido todo contacto con el mundo de los vivos, sin mencionar que nadie podía entrar o salir a ninguno de los mundos.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Yo creo que fue un trabajo interno, un traidor en la Sociedad de Almas. Fue demasiada coincidencia, claro que el Gotei 13 no piensa lo mismo.

—¿Otro traidor en sus mismas filas?

—Y lo que sucedió unas semanas después, cuando el Sotaicho anunció la decisión de la Central 46 de sentenciarte a muerte. Tú estabas en la Torre de Penitenciaria, un lugar del cual no podrías escapar sin ayuda, sin embargo escapaste, aparentemente solo, y mataste a uno de los capitanes.

Ichigo no sabía si era posible que siguieran sorprendiéndolo, pensaba que ya había escuchado todo, aparentemente estaba equivocado, todavía había muchas cosas que desconocía y que podían tomarlo desprevenido.

—Con todo el Gotei 13 cazándote, no había forma de que escaparás solo. Una vez más desafiaste el sentido común y lograste salir ileso de la Sociedad de Almas, tomando refugio en el único lugar donde los shinigamis no se atreverían a buscarte, Hueco Mundo.

—¿Hueco…Mundo? —Susurró débilmente, ese nombre traía muy malos recuerdos.

—Nadie sabe lo que pasó mientras estuviste ahí. Muchos piensas que comenzaste a reclutar Hollows para un contraataque, porque cuando volviste a la Sociedad de Almas, no viniste solo, un ejército como nunca antes visto te acompañaba. Lo más extraño de todo es que fueran capaces de entrar al Seireitei como si de un parque publico se tratara, ninguna sistema de defensa fue activado. La guerra empezó. Fue durante ese momento que cambiaste, que comenzaste a usar la máscara. Y cuando el Seireitei cayó, te consolidaste como el Rey, y la era del caos comenzó —finalizó mirándolo seriamente.

Ichigo se mantuvo callado un buen rato sin saber que decir. Hiroshi esperó paciente su respuesta, conciente de lo delicado que era la situación.

—Si detenemos a la mente maestra detrás de todo, podremos evitar que ese futuro se cumpla, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ichigo recuperando finalmente la voz, aferrándose a la única esperanza que vislumbraba su mente.

—Así es —concedió—. El problema radica en encontrar a esta persona. Para nuestra suerte, conozco a alguien que puede saber cómo ubicarlo, lo malo es que necesitaremos pedirle ayuda a Hitsugaya, y créeme, eso no será para nada fácil.

Unos minutos atrás, dentro de la tienda de Urahara.

Con la salida de Ichigo, fue como si un gran peso hubiera sido retirado. La tensión que llenaba la habitación disminuyó radicalmente. Ninguno fue ajeno a este hecho, todos concientes del motivo.

—Esto es, ciertamente, una sorpresa —Urahara fue el primero en romper el silencio, extendiendo su abanico de papel sobre su rostro, ocultado su expresión de la vista de todos.

El Capitán Hitsugaya tomó esa declaración como la señal para empezar su interrogatorio.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuál es su propósito en esta ciudad? —El pequeño capitán no tenía mucha información con respecto al caso que estaba investigando, sólo sabía que todo giraba en torno al shinigami sustituto y el futuro.

El Toshiro del futuro le lanzó una mirada de irritación, ¿acaso no era obvio quiénes eran?

—Él es Hitsugaya Toshiro, como bien deben saber —Hisagi contestó al ver que su compañero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo—, y yo soy Hisagi Shuhei. Venimos desde el futuro para eliminar a Kurosaki Ichigo y evitar que el mundo se vuelva un caos.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor? —Ordenó el Capitán, indeciso entre creer en la historia que Rukia le había contado una semana atrás sobre el viaje en el tiempo y la posibilidad de que fuera todo una farsa. Ni siquiera ver a su futuro ser lo convencía de tomar una decisión, la guerra pasada le había enseñado a no confiar en todo lo que vieran sus ojos.

Matsumoto, que se encontraba al lado de su Capitán, estaba inusualmente callada, ninguna muestra de su exuberante comportamiento era visible. Nadie sabía la razón de esto, pero la manera en la que sus ojos no abandonaban la figura del Toshiro del futuro les daba una pista.

A su lado, Shuhei estudiaba a su futuro ser con la mirada. A pesar de que un inesperado ataque de Hollows los retrasó, llegaron a tiempo para presenciar el estilo de pelea que sus contrapartes utilizaban. Sacrificar inocentes para asestarle un golpe al enemigo fue despiadado; usar cualquier medio para lograr sus objetivos, sin importar que tan bajo fuera, era inconcebible.

Se rehusaba a creer que se convertiría en una persona así, alguien sin consideración hacia el valor de una vida, alguien que no temía utilizar a Kazeshini para destruir todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Rukia tenía unos pensamientos parecidos. Habiendo sido testigo de los hechos por un periodo de tiempo más prolongado, sabía con toda claridad lo lejos que eran capaces de llegar los visitantes del futuro para asegurarse de cumplir sus cometidos.

Viendo a Renji, que estaba sentado a su lado cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente meditando, pero podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que se había quedado dormido, su cerebro le hizo recordar inconscientemente la muerte de su futuro ser, así como lo dicho por él cuando la vio. A pesar de eso, tenía problemas para apoyar un bando, ambos habían demostrado lo crueles que podían ser, de la misma manera en que habían demostrado que sus intenciones no eran completamente malas.

En el grupo de Karakura, Ishida era el único que mostraba abiertamente su desconfianza. Aparte del hecho de que eran shinigamis, no podía olvidar que ellos lo habían atacado por el simple hecho de llevar a las gemelas Kurosaki consigo. Y, en lo que a él respectaba, ellos estaban un puesto más abajo que lo hermanos Akatora, por el hecho de involucrar inocentes en sus peleas.

De los dos restantes miembros del grupo de Karakura, Chad se mantenía apoyado contra la pared en una postura reflexiva, e Inoue se encontraba confundida por la presencia de los dos Toshiro y los dos Hisagi, su mente tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de llamarlos sin crear confusión.

Urahara cerró de golpe su abanico de papel, llamando la atención de todos los presentes e interrumpiendo a Hisagi en mitad de su relato, que para ese momento había pasado la parte donde Ichigo destruía el Seireitei.

—¿Dijiste que los sistemas de la duodécima división sufrieron un mal funcionamiento poco antes de que Kurosaki-kun destruyera Karakura? —Preguntó Urahara con una seriedad poco habitual en su persona. Hisagi asintió sin entender muy bien el motivo detrás de dicho cuestionamiento—. Eso no puede ser posible, yo mismo diseñé ese sistema, y no hay manera de que haya sufrido un mal funcionamiento, al menos que una fuente externa haya intervenido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Esta vez el Toshiro del futuro demandó saber.

—Que alguien provocó ese mal funcionamiento en los sistemas.

—Tal vez alguno de sus miembros cometió un error o algo similar —sugirió Hisagi viendo la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No lo creo posible. Los que manejan el sistema son técnicos expertos, dudo mucho que el orgullo de Kurotsushi permita que cualquier persona lo controle —aportó Urahara, basándose en sus conocimientos sobre el capitán de la Duodécima División—. Además de que el tiempo parece muy conveniente.

—¡¿Insinúas que todo fue obra de un traidor? —Cuestionó el Toshiro del futuro, incapaz de creer semejante acusación. Habían tomado muchas medidas preventivas luego de la batalla contra Aizen, y pensar que un traidor había logrado infiltrarse nuevamente en sus filas era increíble.

—Así es —pero no fue Urahara quien contestó, una voz familiar proveniente de la entrada fue la responsable.

La puerta se abrió revelando las figuras de Hiroshi e Ichigo. Al verlos, Hisagi y Toshiro se levantaron con sus armas en mano en posición defensiva.

—Calma, calma —intentó tranquilizar Urahara, viendo divertido la situación mientras se echaba aire con su abanico.

—Recuerden lo que acordamos —advirtió el Capitán Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos—, será mejor que se tranquilicen si no quieren enfrentarse a toda el Gotei 13.

—Oíste la historia, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Demandó su futuro ser manteniendo su postura amenazante.

—Todavía no he llegado a una decisión definitiva, hasta entonces, quiero seguir analizando la situación calmadamente —respondió impasible.

Ambos obedecieron a regañadientes volviendo a su posición inicial lentamente, todavía esperando un ataque. Eran concientes que una pelea en aquel lugar no les convendría, además de que buscaban ganarse la confianza del Gotei 13 de ese tiempo para que los ayudara en su cometido de eliminar a Ichigo y sus secuaces antes de que se les acabara el plazo.

—¿Qué decías Hiroshi-kun? — continuó Urahara como si el argumento anterior no hubiera tenido lugar.

—Un traidor en la Sociedad de Almas orquestó todo para que el futuro se desarrollara de esa manera.

—¿Piensas que vamos a creerte así nada más? —Cuestionó Hisagi escéptico.

—No —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—, pero tengo una manera de demostrarlo. Para eso necesitaré su ayuda, y la de Urahara.

El mencionado ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, su abanico de papel ocultando nuevamente su rostro, los otros dos se sentían un poco curiosos con la extraña proposición, pero teniendo cuidado de no exhibirlo en sus caras, concientes de que era el enemigo el que estaba hablando y que todo podía ser una trampa.

Hiroshi se acercó al dueño de la tienda y le entregó lo que parecían dos simples antenas finitas, de un largo aproximado de diez centímetros, cada uno portando una base para sostenerse erguidos. A continuación, sacó una extraña caja negra de su cinturón de utilidades y la puso sobre la mesa, mientras Urahara analizaba los objetos dados previamente.

—Este fue el medio que utilizamos para viajar al pasado —explicó Hiroshi para todos los presentes interesados—. Las dos antenas sirven como emisor y receptor al mismo tiempo, la caja negra es la fuente de poder que expulsa una onda de energía desconocida que será absorbida por una de las antenas y redirigida a la otra a una velocidad equivalente a la luz, creando un agujero negro, una fisura en el tiempo y el espacio. O algo así, realmente desconozco los detalles más complicados.

Urahara tomó la caja negra en sus manos, examinándolo en detalle. Era un extraño objeto sin duda, todos lo eran. A simple vista no podía deducir como era capaz de crear una grieta en el tiempo y el espacio.

—¿Cómo le hacen para programar el tiempo al que desean ir? —Consultó al no encontrar ningún mecanismo para manipularlo.

—Una vez que cruzas el agujero negro, tienes que buscar tu camino hacia la época que deseas ir. Como máximo, puede retroceder el tiempo cien años, así que todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue ir derecho hasta el final, manteniendo un flujo de reiatsu estable para que pudiéramos transportarnos con facilidad —sorpresivamente, fue Toshiro quien reveló—. ¿Cómo obtuvieron esos objetos, especialmente la caja negra? Se suponía que nosotros éramos los únicos que sabíamos de su existencia —demandó fríamente, previendo la respuesta que daría.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Contraatacó con otra pregunta, sabiendo cual era su objetivo—. Metimos a un espía en tu grupo —contó con sinceridad, a sabiendas de que necesitaba ganarse su confianza para obtener su ayuda.

Toshiro y Hisagi lo miraron con una expresión impasible. Se habían imaginado algo similar, pero escucharlo directamente de la boca de su enemigo le daba un sentido completamente distinto, realista.

—¿Dijiste que necesitabas nuestra ayuda? —Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa Toshiro prosiguió— ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

—Para volver al futuro.

—Pensamos que querías cambiar el pasado —acusó Hisagi al pendiente de sus intenciones.

—Así es, pero para eso debo regresar al futuro y averiguar quien estuvo detrás de todo.

—Puedes hacer eso estando en esta época —siguió atacando Hisagi, buscando que confesara sus intenciones ocultas y ejecutarlo ahí mismo.

—Tienes razón, pero así resultaría más difícil, y como saben, no queda mucho tiempo —empezó a explicar pacientemente—, hay una persona en el futuro que estuvo con el Rey desde mucho antes de la destrucción de Karakura, y estuvo presente en los acontecimientos más importantes.

—¿No estarás hablando de él, o sí? —Indagó Toshiro con escepticismo.

—El mismo que viste y calza —confesó Hiroshi con una sonrisa, la primera que mostraba después de la muerte de Tetsuya—. Para eso necesito que le entreguen a Urahara sus artefactos del tiempo para que él nos permita ir al futuro.

—¿Crees que haremos lo que dices, así nada más? —Intervino Hisagi en una obvia muestra de desconfianza, Hiroshi sabía que necesitaría algo más fuerte para convencerlos.

—Si quieren salvar al futuro, lo harán —fue su simple respuesta, no pudiendo encontrar otro argumento.

—¿Por qué no simplemente los eliminamos ahora y salvamos así el futuro? —Preguntó Hisagi retóricamente.

—Porque si alguien movió los hilos detrás de la escena, eliminarnos no hará gran diferencia. Él podrá buscarse simplemente otro peón.

—Él tiene un punto —concedió Urahara entretenido con toda la situación—. Además, el Capitán Hitsugaya irá con ustedes para asegurarse de que todo se desarrolle sin problemas —ofreció ganándose una mirada de irritación de dicho taicho—. Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿por qué necesitas sus artefactos del tiempo?, y ¿por qué necesitas que me lo entreguen a mí?

—Estas "máquinas del tiempo" sólo pueden ser usadas una vez, dirigidos hacia un tiempo determinado un máximo de cien años. El agujero negro que crean estos artefactos se mantiene abierto por cinco minutos, cuando el tiempo se acaba la caja negra toma un color gris, indicando que ya no tiene energía —comenzó Hiroshi una vez más—. Estoy seguro que cada grupo poseía dos pares de "máquinas del tiempo", uno para ir al pasado y otro para volver al futuro, haciendo un total de cuatro. Como es obvio, cada bando ya utilizó un artefacto, dejando dos, el que tiene Urahara ahora mismo y el que tiene seguramente Hitsugaya. Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, necesito a alguien confiable que sepa utilizar estos artefactos.

—Me halaga que pienses que soy confiable e inteligente. Al menos alguien aprecia mis talentos —un bufido se escuchó de fondo, justo en la dirección donde se encontraba el shinigami sustituto, nadie le prestó atención.

—¿Qué piensan entonces? Un viaje al futuro para averiguar quién es el traidor, luego regresar al pasado para detenerlo. Y como sé que no confían en mí, todas las personas aquí presentes pueden ir con nosotros para asegurarse de que habló en serio —ninguno de los dos se veía convencido, los demás no sabían que pensar sobre la posibilidad de viajar al futuro.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa?, ¿y que a la primera oportunidad que obtengas reunirás fuerzas para atacarnos y eliminar el problema de raíz? —Cuestionó Hisagi nuevamente, haciendo referencia al hecho de que su personas pasadas también pensaban ir.

—Puedo estar bajo su ojo vigilante todo el tiempo —Hiroshi se encogió de hombros, ya no sabía que más decir para convencerlos.

—¿Y tú que opinas Hitsugaya-taicho? —Lanzó Urahara antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera protestar.

—No parece una mala idea, así podremos descubrir la verdad sobre el futuro —su respuesta le ganó dos miradas airadas que ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Está decidido entonces! —Exclamó el científico e inventor, obteniendo un asentimiento general.

Con todo el mundo en su contra, Toshiro y Hisagi no pudieron hacer otra cosa que entregar su "máquina del tiempo", determinados en sacar lo mejor de la situación.

Ichigo no se había atrevido a entrar, prefiriendo ver a Hiroshi actuar desde la entrada de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba la reacción de sus amigos con todo lo dicho.

No había sabido que esperar cuando entró a la tienda acompañado de Hiroshi, pero esto ciertamente no lo era.

Ir al futuro y encarar la verdad, ser testigo del mundo bajo su reinado. Obtener las respuestas que plagaban su mente.

Todo se resumía en ese viaje.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

Esta no fue la manera en la que planee terminar este capítulo, pero se estaba alargando demasiado, creo que se me fue la mano con las explicaciones.

Para ser honestos, no estoy completamente satisfecha con el resultado, pero si no lo actualizaba ahora no sabía cuando lo haría.

Acompañando a este capítulo está un interludio, centrado en los hermanos Akatora. No es necesario leerlo, son sólo algunas escenas que me vi en la obligación de cortar de este capítulo porque, además de que el resultado final sería bastante largo, estoy conciente de que a muchos lectores no les agrada los OC.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo (que tendrán para el siguiente mes de ser posible).

PS: (Si no estás al día con el manga, mejor no leer esto). ¡Rukia ha vuelto! Finalmente Bleach volverá a lo que era antes (espero). Adiós Xcution.


	6. Interludio

**Interludio**

Una figura se movía con rapidez sobre la azotea de los edificios. Pronto alcanzó a divisar su destino y aumentó más el paso.

Durante sus acostumbradas exploraciones por la ciudad había captado una débil señal de energía por esa zona, y como era su responsabilidad investigar cualquier actividad extraña, al contrario de sus hermanos que tenían deberes como guardaespaldas y espía, decidió dirigirse directo a la fuente, el muelle de Karakura.

Detuvo su marcha justo en el lugar donde sintió por última vez la energía antes de que desapareciera completamente. Su zanpakuto se materializó en su mano derecha de manera casi instantánea, no sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando, pero tenía una sospecha. Más de una vez cruzó por su mente la idea de pedir refuerzos, pero siempre surgía una vocecita en su cabeza que lo hacía desistir, instándole a enfrentarse solo al peligro para probarse a sí mismo.

Creía que nada podría tomarlo desprevenido, sus sentidos estabas estrechos al máximo y su cuerpo había adoptado una postura de alerta reflexiva que sólo años de experiencia podrían haberle inculcado. Y sin embargo, no llegó a ver el Bakudo que se dirigía a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cayó al suelo inmovilizado y antes de poder si quiera reaccionar, tres figuras terriblemente familiares lo rodearon.

En otro lugar.

Al perderse el par por el horizonte, una figura parecida a la anterior de ojos color ámbar salió de detrás de uno de los árboles del parque observando la dirección que habían tomado. Pronto sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó apoyar contra el árbol, reviviendo en su mente una memoria de un tiempo atrás.

************Inicio del Flash Back**************

Llovía aquel día, lo recordaba bien.

Junto a sus hermanos había tomado la prueba para ser miembros oficiales de las Siete Brigadas Imperiales, enfrentándose junto a muchos otros candidatos contra el sádico Capitán de la primera brigada por un puesto en aquella armada de élite. El desafío era simple, sobrevivir veinticuatro horas en una pelea todos a uno contra el Capitán.

A pesar de la vasta desventaja numérica el Capitán demostró sin mucho esfuerzo porque estaba en la primera brigada, todos sucumbieron ante su inmenso poder, sólo ellos tres lograron sobrevivir.

No hubo ceremonias ni palabras de felicitaciones, sólo dolor, lágrimas y sangre.

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que pudiera caminar sin restricciones: No había hospitales ni nada que se le asemejara, sólo quedaban individuos solitarios que sabían como sanar a los demás, era escasos y difíciles de encontrar. Por suerte él era uno de ellos.

Siempre se había mostrado eficiente en Kido, en todas sus variantes, desde el destructivo hasta el curativo. Y debía admitir, esa fue una de las razones por las que sobrevivieron.

Ahora eran simples peones, soldados sin nombres destinados a vivir y morir por su Rey. Era su única razón para sobrevivir, desde que el Rey les salvó la vida años atrás se habían prometido hacer lo que fuera para pagar la deuda.

En aquel tiempo todo era caos, no había reglas, todo el mundo hacía lo que se le viniera en gana. Los más fuertes dominaban a los más débiles, por eso las brigadas imperiales eran tan famosas y todos querían unirse, estaba compuesta por los guerreros más poderosos que existían en la actualidad, su palabra era prácticamente ley, aquellos que desobedecían morían, la única persona por encima de ellos era el Rey.

Era de común conocimiento que el Rey era el ser más poderoso que existía, muchos rumores circulaban su persona, los más comunes decían que el mismísimo Rey Espiritual le temía y por eso no había hecho nada cuando la invasión a la Sociedad de Almas inició. Otros decían que había destruido por sí solo a Rey Espiritual y a toda la división cero.

Pero sólo eran rumores para aumentar el miedo en las personas, ya casi nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo por eso, mucho menos después de que las siete brigadas imperiales se formaron. El Rey no había estado involucrado en su formación, de hecho ni siquiera se había proclamado rey él mismo, todo había sido obra de un selecto grupo de personas de origen desconocido, conocidos sólo como los portavoces del Rey, un pequeño cuerpo de orden entre el caos.

Los tres sabían de esto y más, aún así juraron lealtad al Rey cuando todos los demás trataban de conspirar a sus espaldas, porque a diferencia de todos los demás ellos si habían tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en persona.

Ese día había salido a caminar solo, explorar un poco el terreno donde habitaba el Rey, convertido en ciudad por los residentes de los Distritos más cercanos para estar más cerca de su soberano y crear un verdadero reino.

Había estado meditando su situación, completamente centrado en sus pensamientos, por eso no notó cuando entró a un campo abierto cubierto por lápidas, Al principio estuvo sorprendido y hasta un poco asustado, eran raros los cementerios en la Sociedad de Almas, principalmente porque después de morir el cuerpo se desintegraba en partículas espirituales y volvía a la Tierra para reencarnar, o al menos eso creía.

Lo que si era común encontrar eran memoriales para los caídos, para recordarlos. Pero ellos eran pocos en cantidad, nunca un grupo tan extenso como aquel.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar por el camino que había tomado para llegar cuando notó las dos personas que se hallaban varios metros hacia delante parados frente a cuatro lápidas apartadas de los demás. Se mantuvo indeciso un rato, pero al final la curiosidad ganó.

Con sigilo se acercó para tratar de ver quienes eran, notó que eran bien altos y que uno parecía tener una cabellera anaranjada

Estando más cerca no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al reconocerlos, con renovada confianza decidió caminar hacia ellos con paso seguro, ya no veía la necesidad de mostrar cautela, ellos no eran enemigos.

Leyó en su mente las palabras inscritas en las lápidas, todos parecían ser de la misma familia ya que tenían el mismo apellido.

—_Kurosaki, ese nombre me suena familiar._

Reflexionó un momento, intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, un minuto pasó antes de que sus ojos se abrieran al localizar el nombre en su memoria.

—_Kurosaki Ichigo, el rey._

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, no sabía que el rey tuviera familia, o al menos hubiera tenido una en algún punto de su vida. Había dado por hecho que se trataba de un huérfano como él y sus hermanos, que había ganado poder más allá de toda imaginación y había ascendido a su actual posición a base de trabajo duro.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, no había mucha información acerca del rey, todo lo que sabía hasta el momento era que un día había aparecido en la Sociedad de Almas liderando un ejército masivo de Hollows y Arrancars declarándole la guerra al entonces Gotei 13, saliendo victorioso después de cinco años de continua lucha. Creando poco después su reino en las cercanías del distrito ochenta del Rukongai.

—No deberías estar aquí —una voz familiar lo regañó con un tono seco.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no lo vio acercarse hasta que se detuvo a su lado.

—Es que me perdí y ahora necesito tu ayuda para regresar a casa Kon —trató de sonreír apenado como un gesto de disculpa.

—Vámonos, no hay nada que buscar aquí.

Al notar su sombrío comportamiento decidió que era mejor dejar las preguntas para otro momento y obedecerlo. Siguiéndolo en silencio no pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran una vez más a las cuatro lápidas, pero lo que vio a cambio lo paró en seco.

El Rey, el ser más poderoso y temido en toda la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo, el hombre que había logrado destruir al Gotei 13 y unificado hollows y shinigamis bajo un mismo orden, algunos decían que incluso la División Cero le temía y por eso no actuaba.

Siempre llevaba su mascará de hollow puesta y esta era la segunda vez que lo veía sin ella, era imposible pensar que fueran la misma persona una vez que veías su rostro. La primera vez que lo había visto tenía una expresión ausente, esta vez sus ojos mostraban un mar de emociones, dolor, pena, culpa, tristeza…y la lista seguía, pero lo que más destacaba era el remordimiento que parecía carcomerlo por dentro.

Jamás había visto sentimientos tan intensos en una persona y pensar que el Rey los ocultaba lo ponían a pensar, ¿cuál era su pasado?

Vio como una gota de agua se deslizaba por la cara del Rey, le costo comprender de donde había salido ya que no habían indicios de lluvia todavía.

—Es el día, el aniversario de la destrucción de Karakura.

Le tomó un momento recordar la presencia de su amigo, quien estaba parado a su lado con su nuevo cuerpo y lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, para cuando recordó que no estaba solo ya Kon había retomado la marcha.

Lo siguió en silencio, esta vez sin detenerse a nada. Demasiadas cosas se habían alojado en su cabeza e iba a necesitar tiempo para ordenarlas.

Para cuando ambos salieron del cementerio el agua finalmente cayó, lo último que vio antes de que el memorial desapareciera completamente de su campo de visión fue la figura del Rey con la cabeza alzada hacía el cielo, dejando a la lluvia deslizarse libremente por su rostro.

Aquel día descubrió que Kurosaki Ichigo no era el Rey, el verdadero soberano era Shirosaki Ogichi, un ser despiadado y sin escrúpulos que regía con una mano de hierro instaurando la sobrevivencia del más fuerte como ley. Todos le temían y él se regocijaba en ese miedo.

Nadie sabía que dos entidades habitaban el mismo cuerpo, todos erróneamente creían que se trataba de la misma persona, nadie sabía que detrás de la máscara no existía el ser todo-poderoso que todos temían, sino un simple humano que se ahogaba en arrepentimiento.

**************Fin del Flash Back*****************

El joven de ojos ámbar fue forzado a salir de su remembranza cuando algo sólido impactó con su cabeza. Su reacción instintiva fue escanear rápidamente la zona en busca de peligro. Cuando se dio cuenta que seguía en el parque y que nada lo iba a atacar por el momento, se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Me pasa el balón señor?

Una vocecita temerosa a su izquierda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ladeando la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba, el joven se encontró con un niño parado nerviosamente a unos pies de distancia, a sus espaldas había más niños, lo más seguro sus amigos, que lo veían con la misma expresión en sus rostros, más una pizca de temor.

Parpadeó confundido una vez antes de darse cuenta del objeto esférico, de colores alternados entre blanco y negro, que sujetaban sus manos inconscientemente.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Preguntó de manera automática.

Ante la afirmativa del pequeño, el joven le lanzó suavemente el balón y se marchó sin decir nada más. Aún podía escuchar las voces de los niños jugando alegremente a sus espaldas, provocando una vez más que su mente divagará hacia el pasado, o en este caso, el futuro.

Su vida no había sido color de rosa, a pesar de esto se consideraba muy afortunado. Esto se debía al hecho de que, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de almas que son enviadas a la Sociedad de Almas, él y sus hermanos llegaron juntos al Rukongai.

No conocía la razón, tal vez se debía al hecho de que eran trillizos o posiblemente haya sido producto de sus muertes simultáneas. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, no opacaba el hecho de que él y sus hermanos se habían tenido mutuamente de compañía desde el inicio. No habían sido arrojados solos contra el peligroso mundo del Distrito 78 del Inuzuri, fue por esto, estaba bastante seguro, que habían logrado sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo.

Porque estuvieron juntos, y juntos eran un equipo invencible. Si alguno desapareciera no sabía que haría. Pero todos estaban bien, no había razón para pensar tan negativamente. Ninguno se pondría en una situación de extremo riesgo sin la asistencia de los demás, se habían prometido a sí mismos mucho tiempo atrás.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía evitar sentir tanta ansiedad?, ¿por qué los recuerdos invadieron su mente tan repentinamente?, ¿por qué ese presentimiento de destrucción no desaparecía?

El viento subió de intensidad repentinamente, cargando el aire de energía espiritual. Su cuerpo se congeló un instante cuando reconoció el emisor de aquel poder, o mejor dicho, los emisores de aquellos poderes.

Sin detenerse a pensar, más por temor que por prisa, desactivó el cinturón que lo hacía visible a ojos normales sin la necesidad de un gigai y se apresuró hacía la fuente de la energía, ignorando la conmoción que había producido con su acto de desaparición.

Se detuvo en el techo de un edificio cercano a la ubicación de los tres reiatsus enemigos, años de experiencia le habían enseñado que correr a la batalla sin conocimiento previo sobre ella resultaba mayormente en muerte, a diferencia de lo que otros pudiera decir él se tomaba muy en serio cualquier consejo para permanecer con vida.

Ocultando su reiatsu se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente al borde del edificio para dar un vistazo a la zona, con toda suerte no habrían detectado todavía su presencia, pero si lo peor llegaba confiaba en su velocidad para sacarlo del apuro y buscar algún refuerzo, sin presumir podía decir que era el más rápido de los tres hermanos cuando a correr se trataba.

Una parte de él se preguntó curioso donde estaba su hermano Kei, se suponía que él era el responsable de rastrear a los rebeldes, avisarles para reunirse y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, pero su hermano no estaba por ninguna parte y él debió ser el primero en llegar.

Un extraño sentimiento tomó asilo en su pecho, intentó asegurarse que todo estaba bien y que estaba siendo un tonto por dejar la preocupación tomar control de sus emociones, pero cuando el viento sopló cargando consigo una esencia de sangre y muerte no fue capaz de suprimirlo más.

Corrió al extremo del edificio sin importarle nada más, asegurándose que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma y que todos esos extraños augurios eran sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Contuvo el aliento y miró finalmente hacia abajo, donde un amplio callejón se encontraba presente.

Se dice que los gemelos tienen una conexión especial que les permite saber lo que pasa con el otro sin importa la distancia, para los trillizos era lo mismo, pero estando ahí parado viendo la escena frente a sus ojos deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo hubiera sido un terrible error.

Debajo de él, incrustado a la pared del edificio opuesto por lo que parecían dos hoces de doble filo curvas, uno en su pierna derecha y el otro en su pecho justo encima de su pulmón izquierdo, se encontraba su hermano mayor Kei tosiendo repetidas veces sin dar indicio de querer terminar pronto.

Las hoces se retiraron, apenas se fijo que ambas estaban unidas por una cadena de metal y eran manipuladas por un hombre de cortos cabellos negros erizados hacía abajo, y su hermano cayó arrodillado al suelo dejando una grotesca mancha de sangre en la pared, sin mencionar el charco que se estaba formado bajo él. Todo era una muy mala señal.

No recordaba haberse movido, pero ahí estaba, de rodillas frente a su hermano sujetándolo de los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo de boca, imperturbado por el líquido rojizo que se extendía bajo sus piernas.

Apenas recordó quienes estaban detrás de él, toda su atención estaba sobre un Kei que seguía tosiendo y parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar. Sus instintos médicos lo golpearon, concentrando energía espiritual en su mano trató de detener la hemorragia mientras inspeccionaba la gravedad de sus heridas.

—…ro…

—No hables Kei, tienes que guardar energía.

La mano derecha de su hermano sujetó su muñeca deteniendo el Kido curativo que estaba aplicando, sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos, Kei no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que decía, parecía querer transmitirle algo, pero su voz era tan baja que simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Acercó el oído para tratar de escucharlo mejor, pero tampoco eso lo ayudó mucho, llegando a discernir únicamente las palabras: promesa, Tetsu y ádios.

—…e…to…pro…sa…tsu…do…dios.

Calló entonces, y frente a sus ojos, Kei cerró los párpados ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, poco a poco su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose al perder el Reiryoku que mantenía unido las partículas espirituales que lo conformaban. Finalmente el reishi se dispersó sin dejar rastro de su presencia, quedando únicamente el líquido rojo como evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Se negaba a aceptar lo que eso significaba. La muerte no era un término foráneo para él, a lo largo de su vida había visto incontables personas perecer en la guerra, entonces ¿por qué no podía asimilar lo ocurrido?, ¿por qué le costaba tanto ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos?

Había una regla que todo soldado debía cumplir a la hora de entrar a servir al Rey, jamás crear lazos que te puedan atar emocionalmente. La muerte estaba en cada esquina, nunca se sabía quien permanecería con vida y quien no. Había tratado de cumplir esta norma al pie de la letra, pero la conexión entre sus hermanos era imposible de romper, por eso se habían prometido volverse fuerte y cuidarse las espaldas. Si llegaba un momento en que no podían cumplir con la promesa, caerían luchando juntos.

Estando en su propio mundo no sintió la mano que se instaló sobre su hombro ni la mirada de preocupación que por una fracción de segundo estuvo en el rostro de su otro hermano, simplemente no podía llegar a un acuerdo con el sentimiento de pérdida que lo asaltaba ni lo dejaba ir.

* * *

La llegada de su Rey lo obligó a abandonar el lado de su hermano, pero no sin antes lanzar una rápida y efectiva barrera de Kido para protegerlo.

Ignorando el intercambio de palabras entre sus enemigos y su Rey, materializó su zanpakuto y se colocó a su lado con una postura defensiva.

Tuvo que obligarse a permanecer calmado cuando respondió la interrogante del Rey sobre el estado de Hiroshi, a pesar de que en su interior sus emociones estaban en conflicto.

Mentiría si decía que la muerte de Kei no lo había afectado, pero primero muerto antes que faltar a su deber. No le importaba como eso lo haría ver frente a los ojos de su Rey, hace mucho que las apariencias no le importaban, si querían pintarlo como un tipo sin corazón podían hacerlo, para él no sería ningún problema.

Ignorando la respuesta del Rey a la revelación, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Hisagi. No mostrar sus sentimientos antes la situación no significaba que no podía cobrar venganza, después de todo, esta iba mano a mano con su misión. Al parecer, sus intenciones eran claramente visibles, porque justamente Hisagi fue el encargado de atacarlo con sus hoces.

En vez de bloquearlos como tenía planeado, decidió esquivarlos. Había muy poco espacio para dos peleas simultáneas, y lo que menos quería era que ambas se mezclaran y el enemigo pudiera aprovechar cualquier error que resultara de la falta de coordinación y planificación.

Su Rey se adelantó a sus pensamientos, llevando la pelea al aire para darle espacio. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que esto no sería suficiente, estaría en clara desventaja si se quedaba en un terreno tan cerrado. Llegando a una conclusión, atrajo a su enemigo a los cielos, cerca de la posición del Rey, sabiendo que esto dejaría sin protección a su hermano en caso de que la barrera no resistiera. Esperaba con toda su alma que su hermano pudiera salir de su shock antes de que algo malo le sucediera también, de no ser así no sabría que haría.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se concentró en la pelea. Sólo estaba evadiendo y bloqueando por el momento, esas hoces no le permitían acercarse demasiado a su dueño, pero eso no importaba, ya conocía un poco su estilo de pelea gracias a la última vez que se enfrentaron y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para ganar.

No contó con la llegada de cierta enana shinigami en sus cálculos, y aunque su presencia lo tomó desprevenido unos momentos, al final pudo aprovechar la situación para poner las cosas a su favor.

Viendo la distracción del pelirrojo como una oportunidad para acabar con él, evadió otro ataque de su oponente, que había regresado a la pelea pocos segundos atrás, y se acercó a su objetivo lo más rápido y sigiloso posible. Logró aparecer a sus espaldas desapercibido y, antes de que Hisagi pudiera avisarle, le clavó la katana unos milímetros debajo de su corazón por un pequeño error de cálculo.

Logró liberar su zanpakuto a tiempo para esquivar las hoces que venían tras él, dejando que Renji cayera al suelo al perder la concentración de las partículas espirituales que lo mantenían en el aire. Hisagi se apresuró para amortiguar su caída, esperando que su amigo siguiera con vida.

Al sentir la zona segura se trasladó al lado de su Rey para compartir su plan de ataque y eliminar los últimos dos obstáculos que se interponían al cumplimiento de su tarea, pero se vio tomado por sorpresa cuando este lo alzó por las solapas de la camisa y lo miró con una expresión de disgusto y furia.

No se esperaba el reclamo del Rey a su táctica de batalla. Renji y Hisagi eran enemigos, no se podía tener consideración por ninguno de ellos a menos que desearas morir. Lo que sí previó fue su reacción cuando la barrera que protegía a Hiroshi fue destruida por Hitsugaya.

Merecía el golpe que recibió por su actitud, lo sabía bien, pero su orgullo no permitía que se retractara de sus palabras. Además, conocía a su hermano, él no iba a permitir que lo mataran de esa manera, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

El horror apresó inesperadamente su corazón cuando vio a Hyorinmaru a punto de decapitar a su hermano, seguido de alivio cuando Hiroshi despertó finalmente de su letargo y bloqueó el ataque, más aún cuando Hitsugaya no continuó con su ataque para retirarse. No lo iba a admitir ni muerto, pero pasó un gran susto durante esos breves segundos.

Decidido a aprovechar lo mejor de la situación, ocultó su reiatsu en un intento por mezclarse con el escenario y tomar desprevenido a sus enemigos. Él era muy bueno para esas cosas, al mantenerse silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo lograba pasar desapercibido cuando más lo necesitaba. Igual que en aquel momento, que estudiaba a sus adversarios sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Hisagi intentaba curar a Renji, mientras que Hitsugaya veía sospechosamente sus alrededores. Ambos conversaban en voz baja y desde su posición le era imposible escuchar lo que decían. Se imaginaba que Hitsugaya ya había notado su acto de desaparición por su tensa postura, y se lo comunicaba a su amigo para idear un plan de contraataque.

Claro que eso no les serviría de nada, tal y como estaba a punto de demostrarles. Activando su Shikai, que dividía su zanpakuto en dos copias exactamente idénticas, procedió a realizar unos de sus movimientos especiales, Tigres Gemelos de Fuego. Como su nombre indicaba, dos tigres gemelos hechos completamente de fuego salían de sus katanas y atacaban al enemigo con una gran velocidad.

Hitsugaya fue rápido en reaccionar, esquivando el ataque dirigido hacia él e intentando neutralizar el que iba hacia Renji. Claro que Tetsuya no se lo iba a permitir, apareciendo frente a él con intenciones de atacarlo.

Como esperaba, Hitsugaya lo bloqueó con Hyorinmaru, creando una pequeña nube de vapor como consecuencia del contacto entre dos zanpakutos de elementos opuestos. Usando sus dos katanas, Tetsuya lo hizo retroceder, obligándolo a abandonar el lado de sus camaradas en peligro.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para ejecutar su plan y deshacerse de Renji, si era posible también de Hisagi, por lo que no podía detener sus ataques. Necesitaba mantener a Hitsugaya a la defensiva para que no interviniera, porque en estos momentos era la única persona que podía salvarlos y dar al traste con su plan.

Debajo de ellos, Hisagi intentaba mantener a raya a los tigres sin moverse de su posición al lado de Renji, lo cual estaba resultando desastroso. No podía cortarlos con sus hoces, cada vez que lo intentaba sólo lograba atravesarlos; tampoco podía crear ráfagas de viento para disipar el fuego ya que tenían el efecto contrario sobre esos tigres; el Kido lograba detenerlos unos segundos, pero eso no era suficiente tiempo para escapar con Renji.

Ambos tigres aumentaron la intensidad de sus llamas y se lanzaron a su presa cuando lograron finalmente cortar la distancia que los separaba de él. Hisagi se quedó petrificado una fracción de segundo cuando vio al primer tigre morder a Renji con sus colmillos de fuego, haciendo que su ropa ardiera y lo quemara lentamente.

Ambos tigres empezaron a brillar, de inmediato Hisagi supo lo que iba a pasar. Con pesar se vio en la obligación de retirarse del techo de ese edificio, permitiendo que los tigres lo cubrieran completamente de fuego.

Tetsuya se permitió un pequeño momento de satisfacción cuando vio el cuerpo de Renji arde, había logrado mantener un flujo constante de energía sobre los tigres mientras distraía a Hitsugaya, permitiéndoles ser casi invencibles por unos minutos. Le había costado mucho poder espiritual lograr esto, para compensar por la falta de concentración, pero había valido el esfuerzo.

Aún cuando Hitsugaya logró herirlo en el estómago con Hyorinmaru y lanzado un dragón de hielo para estrellarlo contra el suelo, esa sensación de victoria no desapareció.

—Cobarde.

—Una vida por otra, es lo justo Hitsugaya.

Había logrado evadir el dragón de hielo en el último momento, pero no logró escapar completamente a sus efectos, congelando sus piernas contra el suelo. Claro que esto no impidió que usara su poder espiritual para despejar la neblina y ver desafiante a Hitsugaya, retándolo silenciosamente a vengar a su camarada si podía.

Se permitió ver su estómago ensangrentado cuando Hitsugaya rompió el contacto visual para ver a su hermano, que se encontraba sobre el techo de un edificio opuesto al de él, la herida era profunda y el flujo constante. Estaba seguro que esto iba a entorpecer sus movimientos, pero no había tiempo para remediarlo, tendría que pelear así.

Su nuevo oponente no perdió tiempo para lanzarse al ataque, gracias a la habilidad de su zanpakuto el hielo que lo mantenía de rodillas al suelo se había terminado de derretir, permitiéndole esquivarlo.

Llevo la pelea al aire una vez más, esta vez utilizando su Shikai y buscando su oportunidad. Parecía haber un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos bandos para no utilizar el Bankai, había una razón para que los capitanes de ese tiempo se pusieran un limitador para ir al mundo de los vivos. Y si ellos, que debían ser más poderosos, utilizaban todos sus Bankais sin restricciones, tenía por seguro que el resultado sería desastroso

En sus condiciones actuales el enfrentamiento contra Hisagi parecía parejo, sin ventajas para ningún bando, cada uno recibiendo su ración justa de heridas. No quería volver a utilizar los tigres de fuego porque necesitaban de mucha energía y concentración que no estaba en posición de brindar, así que el Zanjutsu y el Hakuda tendrían que servir por el momento.

Tan absorto se había vuelto en la pelea, buscando eliminar a Hisagi para cumplir su venganza, que no se percató del plan de su enemigo. La fatiga, unido a sus heridas, lo cegaron al hecho de que Hisagi intentaba hacer exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho con Renji, atacar mientras estaba desprevenido y tomarlo por sorpresa. Y la única persona que podía tomar con la guardia baja en ese momento era el Rey, la pieza más importante del juego.

Había hecho jaque, atrapando al Rey en una posición donde debía sacrificar a unos peones para salvarse, y en ese momento, estaba seguro que el Rey no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Abandonó sin dudar la pelea para salvar a su Rey de su predicamento. Sintió una presencia familiar haciendo lo mismo, sólo una mirada a su hermano bastó para que entendiera cuales eran sus pensamientos. Aumentó la velocidad, ignorando la protesta de sus cansados músculos. No iba a permitir que su hermano se sacrificara, no él, no Hiroshi. Él era demasiado bueno para morir así.

* * *

Unos minutos atrás, con Hiroshi e Hitsugaya.

Observó a su enemigo con cuidado, era el único cuya técnica desconocían, pero basándose en su rango podía decir que era el más débil de los tres hermanos mas eso no significaba que debía subestimarlo. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su compañero iniciaba la pelea decidió que ya había malgastado suficiente tiempo.

Deslizando a Hyorinmaru en un arco horizontal, con una velocidad que sólo años de experiencia podían brindarle, apareció a su lado dispuesto a cortarlo en dos, pero sólo llegó a atravesar aire. Un sentimiento de alarma se produjo en su interior, dando media vuelta en posición defensiva se vio pronto bloqueando el ataque de su enemigo, pero en vez de ver una zanpakuto se encontró con dos garras de hierro ejerciendo presión sobre su katana.

Su oponente desapareció antes de que pudiera realizar un contraataque, buscándolo rápidamente con su ojo sano logró ubicarlo varios metros sobre él, agazapado y con una mirada de depredador en su rostro. Lo estudió por un milisegundo, notando la ausencia de su zanpakuto y la aparición de garras metálicas largas en las manos y en los pies. Debía ser su shikai, no había otra explicación.

Viéndolo esfumarse nuevamente, esta vez prestando más atención, se dio cuenta que una figura borrosa se acercaba a su posición. Tal parecía que la primera liberación de su zanpakuto le brindaba más velocidad, la primera vez lo había tomado desprevenido, pero ahora que estaba más enfocado podía encontrarlo fácilmente.

Concentrando el reishi bajo sus pies, ascendió varios metros sobre el aire, evadiendo exitosamente el ataque que pretendía desgarrarlo. Desde su nueva posición observó como el aterrizaje de su contrincante dejaba un pequeño cráter para luego perderse de vista otra vez.

Al verlo acercarse una vez más, liberó varios dragones de hielo para frenar su avance. Cada uno fue reducido a pedazos por algún viento invisible, ligeramente sorprendido con la rapidez con que fueron destruidos perdió su enfoque un instante, encontrando al otro a su enemigo sobre él con ambos brazos formando una "x". Los vio separarlos, acentuando la forma de la equis gracias al modo en que lo hizo, y lo próximo que supo fue como algo se presionaba sobre su cuerpo y lo halaba contra la pared del edificio opuesto. Su cerebro registró dolor, pero su terquedad impidió que lo anunciara en voz alta.

Dejándose caer al suelo sobre una rodilla vio rojo un momento antes de sentir algo cálido recorrer su mejilla, con su mano libre palpó su frente donde sentía un ardor, encontrando sangre. Con los ojos entrecerrados notó que no era el único lugar, tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, por suerte no eran muy profundas.

Reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el Hado que venía en su camino dando un salto, sólo para encontrarse a Hiroshi frente a él en el aire. Desde su nueva posición no pudo evadir la garra que se clavó en su hombro y lo presionó contra el edificio

En los segundos que siguieron, Hitsugaya blandió a Hyorinmaru contra Hiroshi antes de que este pudiera continuar con su asalto, logrando un corte superficial en su pecho y apartándolo de su persona. A continuación, envió varios dragones de hielo para perseguirlo mientras intentaba recuperar su balance.

Hiroshi se movía con la gracia de un animal salvaje, utilizando incluso sus manos para trasladarse de una posición a otra. Logró destruir a los dragones que lo hostigaban sin muchos problemas, permitiéndose aterrizar poco después cerca de la nueva posición de Hitsugaya, sobre otro techo.

Ambos respiraban laboriosamente, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y cubiertos de sangre, tanto ajena como propia. Pasaron unos tensos segundos inmóviles antes de volver a encontrarse en el centro con otro ataque.

De repente, Hiroshi se separó de Hitsugaya con un gesto de alarma, la primera expresión remotamente humana que aparecía en su rostro desde la muerte de su hermano.

Antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera aprovechar el momento Hiroshi desapareció. Al intentar rastrear su reiatsu, descubrió que se dirigía al rey, quien se veía amenazado por Kazeshini. No perdió tiempo para unirse nuevamente a la función, aprovechando el descuido de sus enemigos para lanzar su ataque.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras todos se encontraban dentro de la tienda de Urahara discutiendo, Hiroshi estaba sentado en el techo observando la ciudad.

Le costaba creer que tan sólo una semana atrás había estado en un tiempo donde la ciudad de Karakura había dejado de existir; un tiempo donde el mundo espiritual había dejado de ser un secreto para los vivos; un tiempo donde la guerra y el caos eran los componentes fundamentes de su existencia; un tiempo donde tenía a sus hermanos a su lado.

El dolor de la pérdida lo seguía aprisionando con fuerza. Al menos ahora podía encararlo, a diferencia de la primera vez, donde su mente pareció apagarse y su cuerpo comenzó a actuar en piloto automático.

Los tres habían sido conscientes del peligro al cual exponían sus vidas cuando aceptaron la misión, pero ellos eran los únicos que podían hacerlo. No por motivos de fuerza, había otros mucho más poderosos que ellos, sino por motivos de confianza. Sólo ellos tres cumplirían con su deber al pie de la letra, a diferencia de muchos otros que sólo buscaban la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del Rey y hacerse con el poder.

Ellos no se habían unido a las Brigadas Imperiales por fama ni gloria, como hacía la gran mayoría, sino por una promesa que se habían hecho cuando eran niños, para pagar una deuda al Rey. El General de la Primera Brigada estaba consciente de esto y por eso los había seleccionado justamente a ellos.

Para ser honestos, ninguno de los tres conocía personalmente al General, el máximo representante del Rey y el ser más poderoso después de él. Nadie sabía realmente quién era, sin contar al Capitán y al Teniente de la Primera Brigada, pero todos le temían simplemente por su rango, porque mientras más bajo era el número de la brigada al que pertenecían los tres oficiales (general, capitán y teniente) más fuertes debían ser.

Para poder ocupar un rango de élite bastaba con simplemente eliminar a alguien que ya lo tuviera, bajo cualquier método. Es decir que si un capitán de la Séptima Brigada lograba milagrosamente eliminar a un capitán de la Tercera Brigada, podía tomar su posición, subiendo prácticamente cuatro niveles en la esfera de poder.

Era una lucha constante de poder, donde sólo el más fuerte sobrevivía. Podías entrar como un peón en una de las brigadas pasando las pruebas de los tres altos oficiales, como ellos habían hecho, o retar a uno por su posición. Por eso había tanto caos y desorden, una persona no permanecía mucho tiempo en su posición porque había cientos luchando por ella, esto sucedía principalmente en las Brigadas Cuatro, Cinco, Seis y Siete. Las Brigadas Uno, Dos y Tres eran las únicas que había logrado permanecer fijos por más tiempo.

Él y sus hermanos habían logrado hacerse con el control de la Segunda Brigada después de mucho trabajo, ayudados en cierta manera por el Teniente de la Primera Brigada, la única persona que podían confiar porque no estaba demente de poder.

Y había sido precisamente ese Teniente quien les transmitió las órdenes del General, y la importancia de ser ellos quienes viajaran al pasado para salvar al Rey.

Pero ahora, reflexionando sobre el futuro y la situación en la que se encontraba, Hiroshi supo que era imposible continuar con la misión. Ya no habían más obstáculos, incluso estaba seguro de que la Teniente apoyaría su decisión.

Cambiaría el futuro, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

**Fin del interludio**


	7. Futuro, parte I

Eh…¿hola? —Corre a esconderse detrás de un gran muro de concreto que convenientemente está a sus espaldas—. ¿Qué puedo decir ahora?

Bueno —saca la cabeza tratando de imitar la expresión de cachorrito abandonado—, lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, pero muchísimo esta tardanza.

Ya sé que en el capítulo pasado había dicho que actualizaría al mes siguiente, pero, pero, pero…**!SNAKE¡** no me dejó…!Hablo en serio¡

Ok, lo admito, no tengo excusas esta vez, el que me haya obsesionado con un juego no justifica nada, y mucho menos más de siete meses de tardanza…**!SIETE MESES!**, no puedo creer que tanto tiempo haya pasado (otra vez).

Hmm…creo que esto se está volviendo ridículo, mejor le paro ahí antes de que salga peor parada de lo que ya estoy. Y, como sé que a veces habló demasiado, mejor le corto y vamos al capi (a ver si todavía queda alguno interesado en leer, ya que las estadísticas del capi pasado me dan a entender que ya nadie quiere leer un fic tan inconsistente. Pero eso no significa que lo vaya a abandonar, de hecho este capítulo está escrito desde Año Nuevo jeje).

En fin, para hacerles el cuento corto, en verdad lamento la gran tardanza (que no sé por qué siempre me pasa cuando llego a la recta final). Me tuve bien merecido esa ausencia de reviews, eso y más, y también en estos capís (no se ilusionen, es sólo el capítulo seis dividido en dos jeje), pero no voy a desertar a estas alturas del juego, ¡pienso acabarlo¡

Y ahora, al fic…

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, propiedad de Tite Kubo, sin fines de lucro, por y para fans, etc, etc…

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capítulo 6, parte I**: Futuro.

Con la llegada del nuevo día, el ansiado viaje al futuro se acercaba más y más. El día anterior, Urahara había prometido tener todo listo para cuando el Sol se ocultara nuevamente. Tras hacer esta declaración el científico loco desapareció con las dos "máquinas del tiempo" y hasta ahora nadie había vuelto a escuchar de él.

A pesar de que ser una cuestión de tiempo, la espera lo estaba desesperando. Ni siquiera pudo dormir durante la noche, aunque eso también pudo ser debido al peligro que corría su vida estando tan cerca de sus enemigos.

¿Por qué había accedido a esta locura en primer lugar? Además de que no tenía otra opción, debía admitir que sentía un poco de curiosidad. ¿Quién no lo tendría si se le ofreciera la oportunidad de viajar al futuro y ver cómo sería el mundo?

Finalmente, se cansó de pretender que dormía y se levantó del improvisado futon. El resto de sus compañeros de habitación seguía roncando sin problemas, ignorantes de sus inseguridades. Así es como debía ser, no quería causar preocupaciones innecesarias.

Por obvias razones, el grupo entero fue dividido en tres habitaciones. Por un lado Toshiro del futuro, Hisagi del futuro, el capitán Hitsugaya y el Vice-capitán Shuhei; por otro lado: Renji, Chad, Ishida, Hiroshi e Ichigo. Por último: Matsumoto, Inoue y Rukia.

Ichigo hizo su camino a la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie. No tenía idea de la hora que podría ser, pero a juzgar por los fríos y oscuros pasillos, debía ser muy temprano todavía, y si no quería montar una escena era mejor pasar desapercibido.

Tomando a Zangetsu, que estaba apoyado junto a la puerta, no quería tomar ningún chance hasta que el problema fuera resuelto, salió de la habitación sin ningún rumbo específico en mente.

Anduvo dando vueltas por un tiempo tratando de despejar su mente de los problemas que plagaban su existencia. Recobrando un poco el sentido común, se dirigió a la base subterránea de entrenamiento de Urahara, buscando quemar algo de energía y ver si podía descansar un poco después.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció remodelando el campo con sus ataques, pero debieron haber pasado más de dos horas cuando se percató de su inesperado espectador. Detuvo sus movimientos intentando normalizar su respiración, viendo en todos lados excepto la cara de su visitante.

—Parece que tu técnica se ha oxidado Ichigo —empezó a decir seriamente—, un año de relajación ha hecho que pierdas tu toque.

—¿Qué buscas aquí Rukia? —Preguntó el anaranjado dándole la espalda.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Contraatacó a su vez la enana— Vengo a meter un poco de razón en esa obstinada cabeza tuya.

Ichigo suspiró desganado, ¿acaso no había escuchado lo que dijeron el día anterior sobre su muerte? ¿Cómo podía seguir hablándole cuando sabía que él le causaría la muerte en el futuro?

No tenía idea que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos, pero estaba seguro que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común lo evitaría tan pronto se enterara de lo peligroso e inestable que era.

—¿No deberías estar más animado con las noticias Ichigo? —Siguió preguntando al no obtener una respuesta.

Sabiendo que no llegaría a ninguna parte con sólo palabras, decidió hacer lo único que sabía le sacaría una reacción al shinigami sustituto, la violencia.

Desenvainando a Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia atacó a Ichigo, quien bloqueó el asalto por puro instinto, una expresión de shock tallado en su rostro.

—Te has vuelto débil y complaciente Ichigo. Ahora que no está Aizen, piensas que ya no quedan motivos para seguir volviéndote fuerte —empezó a decir alejándose unos centímetros hacia atrás de un salto, sólo para volver a embestirlo nuevamente unos segundo después—. Dentro de unas horas nos iremos al futuro para encontrar la manera de cambiarlo, pero tu actitud dice a gritos lo asustado que estás, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo Ichigo?

Ichigo se paralizó completamente, ¿miedo? ¿Era eso lo que estaba inquietándolo tanto desde anoche?

—Si temes no poder cambiar el futuro entonces entrena duro hasta conseguirlo. Ya basta de quedarse de brazos cruzados lamentándote; entrena, hazte fuerte y protege aquello precioso para ti. Nada lograrás si te quedas inmóvil. Aún si nadie cree en ti, mantén tu cabeza en alto y sigue adelante. ¡Ese es el hombre que conozco como Ichigo! —Finalizó sujetando a Sode no Shirayuki en posición horizontal, con la punta a milímetros del corazón del anaranjado, aprovechando su momentánea parálisis.

Recuperando la movilidad en sus extremidades, Ichigo apartó a Sode no Shirayuki con Zangetsu, encontrando poca resistencia de parte de Rukia al hacerlo. Dio media vuelta sin decir palabra, empezando a alejarse de la vice-capitán. Estando a unos treinta pies Ichigo se detuvo y soltó un bufido.

—Hablas demasiado enana —le dijo volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla—. Como si fuera posible entrenar cuando no hay nadie con el que valga la pena practicar.

—Pues —empezó a decir complacida— aprovecha que estamos aquí para mejorar un poco tu técnica, que así como estás das mucha pena.

—Como si tú fueras la persona más indicada para decirme eso —murmuró a lo bajo, sin embargo, y de alguna misteriosa manera, Rukia alcanzó a escucharlo y no tardó en cortar la distancia que los separaba para darle una patada en las costillas.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora soy una vice-capitán. Ten más respeto —le reprochó Rukia dándole un codazo en el estómago e ignorando sus quejidos de dolor—. Ya, deja de quejarte como si fueras una niña y ponte en guardia, voy a ponerte en forma para lo que nos espera en el futuro.

Ichigo abandonó toda pretensión y se enderezó con seriedad.

—Hagámoslo.

Ambos pelearon con todo lo que tenían, o al menos con todo lo que tenían permitido, sin importarles mucho el estado en que dejaban el campo de entrenamiento, seguros de que a Urahara no le importaría.

Entrenaron hasta que la hora del desayuno fue anunciada. Habiendo comido algo, decidieron seguir con su práctica, esta vez contando con la presencia de Renji. Aunque Ichigo estuvo un poco incómodo con el cabeza de piña al principio, por los acontecimientos del día anterior, no tardó mucho en caer en la vieja camarería.

Los tres hicieron otra pausa para la hora del almuerzo, después de lo cual Chad e Inoue decidieron unirse a su pequeña sesión de entrenamiento, mientras algunos otros optaron por ver como se desenvolvía la contienda como espectadores.

Pasada las seis de la tarde, Ichigo anunció que ya era suficiente. Ayudados por Inoue, lograron salir sin un rasguño del pequeño enfrentamiento, listos para tomarse un baño y sacar la suciedad de su cuerpo, justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena.

Durante la cena, ninguno de los residentes originales de la tienda estuvo presente, tampoco Hiroshi se veía desde la noche anterior. Esto causó sospecha en algunos y preocupación en otros, el resto se mantuvo en dulce ignorancia.

Sin mucho ánimo de quedarse en la misma habitación que el Toshiro y el Hisagi del futuro más tiempo del necesario, Ichigo decidió salir de la tienda por un poco de aire fresco tan pronto hubo terminado su cena. Estaba bastante cansado por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, y lo peor es que ya no tendría oportunidad de descansar hasta que todo el enredo acabara.

Tomando asiento en el pórtico de la entrada, Ichigo no pudo evitar que su mente divagara nuevamente hacia su familia. Sus hermanas no recordaban mucho de lo sucedido el día que el Toshiro del futuro las secuestró, aunque parecía que Karin sospechaba algo. Su padre seguía comportándose como un idiota delante de la familia y de los vecinos, aunque intuía que él estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, si el tono que utilizó cuando llamó a su casa era cualquier indicación. De no haber estado sumido en su depresión seguro que recordaba preguntarle para aclarar sus dudas.

El abrir de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista para identificar al responsable se encontró sin mucha sorpresa a Rukia mirándolo con seriedad.

—Es hora —fueron sus simples palabras.

Ichigo asintió levantándose, entendiendo sin problemas el significado detrás de sus palabras.

Al ver que tenía su completa atención, Rukia se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento de Urahara, confiada en que el anaranjado la seguiría. El trayecto se desarrolló en un pesado silencio, cada quien ensimismado en sus propias reservaciones de lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

Los desconcertó un poco el hecho de que parecían los primeros en bajar, sin contar al equipo de Urahara y a Hiroshi.

Ichigo observó a Hiroshi con cuidado, éste parecía hablar con Urahara discretamente sobre algún asunto desconocido. Por la cara de ambos se podía deducir que era muy importante, frunciendo el ceño, Ichigo hizo un apunte mental sobre este hecho, sumando la extraña desaparición del Akatora durante el día a su lista.

—Están tramando algo —voceó Rukia sus pensamientos, de un modo que sólo él la escuchara. Ichigo asintió, para nada sorprendido de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Al pisar el último escalón, Urahara se dirigió a ellos echándose aire con su abanico de papel, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro. Hiroshi, por su parte, les dio la espalda para observar a Jinta y a Ururu, que estaban parados al lado de cada una de las antenas, que habían sido separadas unos cincuenta pies y extendidas hasta alcanzar una altura aproximada de diez metros.

—¿Están listo para esta emocionante aventura? —Preguntó el dueño de la tienda con un exuberante entusiasmo.

—¿Desde cuando tú y Hiroshi son tan cercanos? —Preguntó a su vez Ichigo, saltándose las formalidades y yendo directo al punto.

—Yare, yare Kurosaki-kun, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? —Inquirió Urahara con inocencia—. Hiroshi-kun sólo estaba ayudándome con unos pequeños detalles de esta extraña máquina del tiempo —concedió finalmente al ver la cara de irritación que mostraba Ichigo.

Por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que Urahara no era completamente honesto, algo estaba ocultándole. Por su mente pasaban una decena de posibilidades, cada una menos realista que la anterior.

¿Cuál era el papel de Urahara en todo esto? ¿Por qué Hiroshi estaba actuando tan sospechosamente? ¿Podría ser una trampa, o todo el embrollo del futuro un invento de Urahara, igual que el problema con las almas modificadas? ¿Podría ser esto otra prueba? Pero entonces, ¿qué había del Toshiro y el Hisagi del futuro? Y lo más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba Yoruichi?

Ichigo no tuvo oportunidad de seguir profundizando en el problema gracias a la llegada del resto del equipo que lo acompañaría al futuro, por lo cual estaba agradecido, la ansiedad ya lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Tras algunas instrucciones de Tessai, todos se congregaron frente al espacio delimitado por las antenas, manteniendo las distancias entre si, en especial aquellos del futuro. Unos segundos más tarde, Urahara se plantó frente a ellos, tan como haría el presentador de algún espectáculo al inicio de la función.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la santa unión de… —empezó a recitar de la nada el dueño de la tienda antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido.

—Esto no es una boda Urahara —declaró el pequeño capitán pacientemente, aunque la vena que amenazaba con estallar de su frente podría decir lo contrario.

—Ups, línea equivocada —se disculpó con tono inocente, soltando una risa "nerviosa", claro que nadie se tragó ese acto, quizás Orihime.

Adoptando una postura más seria, satisfecho de haber logrado disipar un poco la alta tensión existente en el grupo, Urahara miró a Tessai, quien estaba parado al lado de una de las antenas aparentemente aguardando instrucciones, y asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, confiado en que su asistente entendería.

—Debo advertirles algo —comenzó nuevamente, ganándose la atención absoluta del público—. Una vez que crucen la fisura del tiempo y del espacio es necesario que se mantengan juntos, directo hasta el final, no se desvíen porque de lo contrario pueden terminar en la época equivocada sin posibilidades de regresar, o peor aún, quedar atrapados en el abismo de la nada por toda la eternidad —finalizó dramáticamente, posicionando su cabeza en un ángulo donde su sombrero proyectaba una sombra sobre su rostro, ocultando efectivamente su sonrisa.

Los demás lo vieron con cara de incredulidad, especialmente aquellos del futuro, ¿tenía que agregarle tanto drama al asunto?

Una intensa luz desvió sus atenciones a Tessai, que para ese momento se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo con la caja negra flotando entre sus manos, una mirada de concentración total en su rostro. El grupo podía ver unos pequeños hilos de reiatsu salir de las palmas abiertas de sus manos y conectarse con el hexaedro, provocando que su intenso color negro tomara un matiz más claro.

—Hay una alta concentración de energía muy inestable dentro de esta caja negra, contenida por varias capas de protección —empezó a explicar Urahara para todos aquellos interesados mientras el proceso se llevaba a cabo—. Para acceder a esta energía es necesario neutralizar cada capa de protección cuidadosamente, ya que al ser tan inestable la energía, cualquier descuido podría provocar una reacción en cadena que culminaría con la destrucción total del área de Karakura —esta declaración le ganó varias miradas de sorpresa, especialmente la de cierto anaranjado—. Mientras más claro se vea el cubo, más cerca estaremos de poder acceder a la energía. Un hecho que debemos tomar en cuenta es que no podemos neutralizar todas las capas de protección, porque lograríamos los mismos resultados devastadores.

"Es necesario dejar una o dos capas intactas para que sigan conteniendo la energía, al mismo tiempo, se requiere de una fuente externa de poder, en este caso reiatsu, para que actúe como catalizador y estabilice la energía mientras se está canalizando al punto deseado, es decir las antenas. Lo más importante es saber manipular el reiatsu adecuadamente, porque este actuará como el principal mecanismo de control".

Justo cuando terminaba su explicación, la caja negra emitió otra intensa luz, liberando un rayo de energía oscura que fue directo a la antena más cercana, que a su vez rebotó hacia la otra antena, sólo para volver nuevamente a la primera y así sucesivamente, ganando rapidez con cada rebote hasta alcanzar una velocidad equivalente al de la luz, creando así una especie de agujero negro en el centro de ambas antenas.

Todos los que no estaban familiarizados con esta imagen se quedaron mirando atónitos.

—¿Qué esperan? —la voz de Urahara pareció despertar al grupo de su letargo mental—. Este agujero de gusano sólo estará abierto por cinco minutos.

En respuesta a sus palabras, Hiroshi corrió hacia el agujero negro, atravesándolo sin mirar atrás. Ichigo pareció incentivarse con su acción e hizo lo mismo, siendo seguido de cerca por Rukia, el resto los imitó poco después, siendo Toshiro y Hisagi del futuro los últimos en cruzar

Cuando los cinco minutos se terminaron, el agujero negro empezó a disolverse rápidamente, sin llegar a dejar ningún rastro visible a simple vista.

Al ver que el cubo había adoptado un color grisáceo, Tessai dejó que cayera al suelo. Estaba agotado, aunque no lo demostrara externamente, el manipular la energía contenida dentro de la caja requería mucha concentración y un flujo constante de reiatsu cuidadosamente controlado.

Sintió como Ururu y Jinta se paraba detrás él, seguro de que ambos seguían observando el lugar por donde todos desaparecieron. Ellos ya había cumplido su parte, ahora todo dependía del jefe y el resto.

* * *

Lo primero que Ichigo sintió al atravesar el agujero negro fue una extraña atracción, como si cada molécula o átomo de su cuerpo estuviera siendo atraído por una fuerza desconocida. Lo siguiente fue una gran pesadez, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado exponencialmente de repente.

Al principio encontró difícil mantenerse erguido y correr, hasta que Hiroshi, que sólo estaba unos metros frente a él, le aconsejó usar su reiatsu para repeler la extraña energía que quería sofocarlo, tal como haría con un reiatsu enemigo.

Sin tantas distracciones en su mente, Ichigo notó las diferentes luces que brillaban en ambos lados del camino, iluminando tenuemente el oscuro trayecto, sin mencionar al resto del equipo, que también brillaba por razones que desconocía, actuando como un faro en medio de la oscuridad.

El resto del camino se desarrolló sin mayores complicaciones, Ichigo seguía a Hiroshi, que parecía conocer el camino, y el resto seguía a Ichigo.

Finalmente, Ichigo vio que se dirigían directo hacia una luz blanca, que Hiroshi atravesó confiado. Al imitarlo, sintió la misma extraña atracción del principio y después, un frío viento pasar suavemente por su rostro.

Parpadeó confundido unos instantes al sentir el cambio de aire, antes de detenerse completamente para observar sus alrededores, prestando poca atención al hecho de que el resto del equipo estaba saliendo de un agujero negro idéntico al que habían atravesado al principio del viaje.

Ruinas, escombros por doquier adornaban el terreno donde se encontraban, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna de un cielo sin estrellas, tan negro como el abismo del que acababan de salir.

No sabía dónde estaban, no, esa no era la manera correcta de decirlo, porque la verdad era que en su interior sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Se aventuró a preguntar Inoue para romper la tensión que se había instalado nuevamente sobre el grupo.

—¿No es obvio? —Hiroshi preguntó a su vez, agachándose para recoger un pedazo de concreto blanco y tirarlo a un lado, para luego seguir con otro pedazo más grande.

Continuó repitiendo la misma acción hasta alcanzar un pedazo más grande que los demás, con una superficie lisa y gris. Con su mano derecha limpió un poco el polvo acumulado por los años, lo suficiente para revelar el kanji del número cinco inscrito sobre él.

Se puso en pie nuevamente, sacudiéndose las manos en el acto. Aún con su espalda hacia el grupo, se hizo a un lado para que todos pudieran ver aquel pedazo de concreto iluminado por la luna.

—Estamos en el Seireitei, o al menos, lo que queda de él —respondió finalmente, adoptando un tono solemne.

Si todavía guardaban alguna duda sobre el lugar donde se encontraba, las palabras de Hiroshi terminaron de disiparla.

Por un largo momento, nadie supo que decir.

—_¿Esto es…el Seireitei?_ —Pensó Ichigo con horror—. _¿Yo haré esto?_

Aparte de ellos, no había ni una sola alma en las cercanías, sólo escombros y más escombros hasta donde la luna permitía la visibilidad.

Se dice que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, e Ichigo no podía estar más de acuerdo, dejando una vez más que el terror y la duda dominaran su mente, incluso podía jurar que estaba escuchando una odiosa risa de fondo.

Toshiro y Hisagi, que hasta entonces habían permanecido quietos observando las reacciones de cada uno, decidieron que era momento de tomar el control del asunto.

—Este es el resultado —empezó Toshiro fríamente, mirando específicamente a su "yo" pasado—. Esto es lo que pasará si dejamos que Kurosaki Ichigo continúe con vida.

Los vice-capitanes vieron al pequeño capitán nerviosos, éste a su vez, observaba el terreno con ojos fríos y calculadores, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle de información que pudiera encontrar. Estaba consciente de que todos le habían dejado la última palabra, y que de él iba a depender el destino final de Kurosaki.

Sus ojos color turquesa se clavaron unos segundos en Ichigo, cuya postura afligida era fácil de percibir, luego en su "yo" futuro, que lo miraba con expectación; por último observó a Hiroshi, la razón por la que todos estaban donde estaban, y llegó a una decisión:

—Setenta y dos (72) horas —comenzó de la nada, confundiendo un poco a todos los presentes—, tienes exactamente setenta y dos (72) horas para probar tu caso y demostrarnos quién es el verdadero culpable de todo esto. Durante este lapso de tiempo, eres libre de hacer lo que tengas que hacer para llegar al fondo de todo, nadie te detendrá. La única condición es que seas acompañado por dos vice-capitanes en tu búsqueda, como precaución.

Hiroshi lo miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, por él no había problemas, en cambio, con Toshiro del futuro…

—¡¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Exclamó incrédulo, la actitud poco cooperativa de su "yo" pasado lo estaba sacando de quicio—. No puedo creer que haya sido tan ingenuo en el pasado.

El capitán Hitsugaya lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque fuera su "yo" futuro no podía evitar que sus pensamientos y acciones chocaran. Era increíble lo diferente que eran los dos a pesar de ser la misma persona.

—Y yo no puedo creer que me convertiré en una persona tan ciega e insensata en el futuro— y no se refería al hecho de que sólo tenía un ojo.

—Tú no has pasado lo que yo pasé, no tienes derecho a juzgarme. En cambio, yo sé todo lo que tú has vivido hasta este punto, y puedo decir que estás completamente equivocado.

—Puede ser, pero eso mismo significa que no tengo tantos prejuicios y que puedo ver un panorama más amplio del problema. Y te puedo decir, con toda certeza, que matar a Kurosaki no salvará al futuro.

Para este punto, todos se habían reunido alrededor de los dos Toshiros, incluso Ichigo, tan pronto se dio cuenta que, en alguna forma, la conversación giraba en torno a él. Para todos era una escena extraña ver a los dos discutiendo, más aún por el hecho de que eran exactamente la misma persona los que estaban parados frente a ellos.

—No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte con esto —admitió Toshiro, antes de finalmente ceder—. Bien, tenlo a tu manera, pero yo te advierto; sobre tus hombros cargarás la culpa de haber dejado millones de personas inocentes morir, de haber dejado a Momo morir.

Aquel nombre tuvo el efecto deseado, el capitán Hitsugaya se congeló en su lugar, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cerebro pareció sobrecargarse, haciéndolo incapaz de formular una respuesta.

Durante este breve momento de distracción, varios sucesos ocurrieron simultáneamente. Primero, varias figuras salieron de la nada y los rodearon con sus katanas; segundo, Hiroshi tomó a Ichigo y empezó a correr hacia algún lugar desconocido, siendo seguido por Rukia y Renji, además de un puñado de los recién llegados; tercero y último, el resto del equipo que se quedó atrás sacó sus armas, o en algunos casos, adoptó una posición defensiva al lado del compañero más cercano, logrando formar un círculo entre ellos.

Una nube eligió precisamente ese momento para pasar debajo de la luna, sumiéndolo todo en oscuridad por ese breve momento.

Nadie habló, ni volvió a moverse de su lugar, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el "enemigo", tratando de adivinar sus identidades.

Cuando la nube terminó su recorrido y la luna fue capaz de iluminar nuevamente el terreno con su tenue luz, el grupo del pasado fue finalmente capaz de ver quienes eran sus agresores. A pesar de eso, la hostilidad no cesó, nadie bajó la guardia, ni siquiera el Toshiro y el Hisagi de ese tiempo. Todos tenían sus motivos, bien fundados por cierto.

—Ya basta, bajen sus armas —ordenó una voz familiar fuera del círculo formado por el enemigo—. ¿No ven que sólo se trata de Shiro-chan?

—_No puede ser, esa voz es…_ —pensó el capitán Hitsugaya irritado por el uso de ese apodo tan poco respetuoso—. _No puedo creer que los años no lo hayan cambiado._

El círculo enemigo se abrió para dar paso a tres nuevas figuras. Sólo en ese momento, el Toshiro y el Hisagi del futuro se permitieron relajar un poco. Los demás trataron de discernir quiénes eran los recién llegados, porque todavía no entraban al área más iluminada.

Una sombra salió de la nada, deteniéndose en el camino de los recién llegados y cortándoles el paso. La poca luz les permitió verlo de perfil, distinguiendo una corta cabellera rubia, más la misma vestimenta que todos llevaban puestos, un shikahusho negro.

—Kira —Matsumoto fue la primera en reconocerlo, pero no hubo respuesta del aludido.

—Sotaicho, no es recomendable acercarse a ellos sin verificar la situación —empezó a decir con los brazos estirados y su zanpakuto sujeta en su mano derecha.

—¿Pero que dices Kira-kun? Es sólo Shiro-chan —respondió la figura del centro confundida.

—Una persona de cabello naranja fue vista abandonando el terreno junto a una persona identificada como Akatora Hiroshi, teniente de la segunda brigada. Creemos que se trató del Kurosaki Ichigo del pasado —explicó apresurado. El recién llegado lo miró un momento con seriedad antes de seguir su camino—. Sotaicho, no…

—Es suficiente Kira-kun, quiero que Shiro-chan sea quien me explique la situación.

Con esto dicho, el Sotaicho le pasó por el lado, encontrando cero resistencia de su parte, sus dos acompañantes fieles a su lado. Kira bajó los brazos resignado y se volteó ligeramente para vigilar mejor a su comandante.

Estando en un área más iluminada, los demás fueron finalmente capaces de ver quiénes se estaban acercando.

—¿Ukitake-san? —pensó Inoue en voz alta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Inoue-san —respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa bondadosa, aunque si te fijabas bien podías encontrar un pequeño rastro de melancolía.

El ahora identificado Comandante de las fuerzas shinigamis se detuvo a pocos pies del grupo, examinando a cada uno con detalle, especialmente aquellos del pasado que trabajaron junto a él.

El grupo, por su parte, observaba a Ukitake con abierta sorpresa, aunque no sólo a él, también a los dos "guardaespaldas" que lo acompañaban, así como al Kira del futuro, que se había acercado para estar más cerca de su superior.

—Ukitake-soutaicho —empezó Toshiro al notar que su Comandante no tenía intenciones de hablar—. La misión fue un fracaso, no logramos eliminar a Kurosaki Ichigo —admitió honestamente.

Ukitake asintió pensativo, mientras sus acompañantes fruncieron sus rostros en decepción y desaprobación, no deseando dar una respuesta verbal sin la autorización del Comandante.

—Estoy seguro que tuviste tus motivos —respondió comprensivamente—. Lo que no logró entender es por qué trajiste a Kurosaki y a los demás al futuro, sin mencionar al Teniente Akatora de la segunda brigada.

—Primeramente, la razón por la que no pudimos eliminar a Kurosaki Ichigo se debió precisamente a la inesperada presencia de los hermanos Akatora, los tres oficiales de mayor rango en la segunda brigada —explicó con voz helada—. Y aún después de deshacernos de dos de los hermanos, fuerzas externas nos obligaron a detenernos antes de poder completar nuestra misión —en esta parte, sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en su yo del pasado, acto que no pasó desapercibido por este.

—Si me permiten… —intentó aclarar, sólo para ser interrumpido por su contraparte del futuro.

—Akatora logró convencer a los shinigamis del pasado de que Kurosaki no era el culpable de este futuro.

—¿Qué no es el culpable? —Preguntó Kira sin poder contenerse—. ¿Y el video que grabó el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo donde Kurosaki destruye Karakura?

—Podría ser —soltó Ukitake de la nada, ganándose un par de miradas incrédulas.

—No estará hablando en serio Sotaicho —comentó uno de sus "guardaespaldas", aparentemente un hombre—, hubieron testigos que aseguraron ver a Kurosaki matando al Capitán Sanadoshi cuando intentaba escapar del Seireitei, ¡sin mencionar a Kuchiki-fukutaicho!

—Y no nos olvidemos de la invasión —aportó el segundo "guardaespaldas", esta vez una mujer.

—O el asesinato de Yamamoto-Sotaicho —volvió a decir el primer "guardaespaldas" en un intento por superar a su compañera.

—O la destrucción del Seireitei —le continuó para no quedarse atrás.

Ambos se plantaron frente al Comandante para seguir discutiendo cara a cara quién podía recordarle mejor los hechos.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —Ordenó Toshiro cuando ya tuvo suficiente de esa riña sin sentido.

Los dos parecieron encogerse de miedo ante la mirada helada de Toshiro, optando por esconderse detrás del Comandante calladitos.

—Ahora Ukitake-sotaicho, ¿podría explicarnos que quiso decir con "podría ser"? —preguntó recuperando el control de la situación.

—¿Puedes recordar que pasó el día que Karakura fue destruido, Shiro-chan? —El aludido frunció el ceño por la extraña pregunta, ignorando el uso del infantil apodo. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa complacida en el rostro del Comandante—. Sé que el odio ha hecho que cierres tu mente a los pequeños detalles, pero, ¿podrías contarnos exactamente lo qué pasó ese día?

Toshiro pareció dudar un momento tras escuchar sus palabras, antes de empezar a recabar en su memoria los recuerdos de lo que sucedió casi cien años atrás, cuando todo empezó.

—Ese día Yamamoto-sotaicho había convocado una reunión de emergencia para discutir el misterioso bloqueo en todas las entradas y salidas a la Sociedad de Almas, así como el apagón en todos los sistemas del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Fue poco después de iniciada la reunión cuando varios de los científicos de Kurotsuchi entraron en la habitación proclamando la restauración de todos los sistemas, pero eso no fue lo que llamó nuestra atención, sino el video que habían traído consigo. Con el permiso del Sotaicho, los científicos montaron un aparato para reproducir el video en el salón. Tan pronto las imágenes compraron vida nadie fue capaz de despegar los ojos de la pantalla, donde se mostraba a un hollowficado Kurosaki derribando todo lo que estuviera en su paso y matando ciudadanos inocentes sin la menor consideración, antes de culminar la destrucción total de la ciudad con un Gran Rey Cero.

"Las órdenes no se hicieron esperar, Yamamoto-sotaicho eligió a cuatro capitanes para arrestar a Kurosaki y mantenerlo en custodia en el Seireitei hasta que la situación fuera aclarada. Yo fui uno de ellos.

Con la ayuda de Kuchiki-taicho pudimos saltarnos los protocolos para abrir un Senkaimon. Llegamos a Karakura en pocos minutos, sólo para encontrarlo en ruinas y lleno de espíritus confundidos.

Buscamos a Kurosaki entre la multitud, pero no fue hasta que nos acercamos a los terrenos devastados de su casa que logramos encontrarlo" —en este punto de la historia Ukitake decidió intervenir.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se encontraba en ese momento? —Toshiro negó con la cabeza, habiendo olvidado cómo era Kurosaki antes de que comenzara a utilizar la máscara permanentemente—. Por favor has un esfuerzo Shiro-chan. Sé que lo que menos quisieras es pensar en Kurosaki-kun más de lo necesario, pero esto es importante.

El uso del sufijo tomó a Toshiro desprevenido, ¿acaso Ukitake creía en toda esa tontería sobre alguien más detrás de las escenas manipulándolo todo? Al mirarlo a los ojos obtuvo su respuesta, _parece que sí._ Suspirando resignado, Toshiro hizo lo que le pidió e intentó concentrarse en recordar cómo se encontraba Kurosaki al momento de encontrarlo después de que destruyera Karakura.

—Estaba…—empezó tentativamente— sentado contra un gran pedazo de concreto con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Su shihakusho estaba hecho jirones y su Zanpakuto estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado cubierto de sangre.

"Intentamos hablarle, pero no contestó. Lo arrestamos y no opuso resistencia. Parecía estar en un trance, ni siquiera cuando lo encerramos en la Torre de la Penitencia soltó alguna palabra. Se mantuvo así durante los días que la Central 46 analizaba las evidencias para dar su veredicto sobre su destino.

Como era de esperarse, la decisión final fue ejecución. El Capitán Sanadoshi de la Quinta División fue el encargado de comunicarle la noticia, pero algo salió mal y nadie sabe qué fue. Kurosaki pareció recobrarse de su letargo matando al Capitán Sanadoshi y a la Vice-capitana Kuchiki. El resto es historia, Kurosaki logró escapar a Hueco Mundo para reclutar un ejército e invadió el Seireitei poco después" —Toshiro calló su relato en ese punto, pensando que no había nada más que ser contando, pero se equivocó cuando Ukitake negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú no sabes Shiro-chan es que Sanadoshi-taicho no fue el único encargado de anunciarle la sentencia a Kurosaki-kun, Soifon-taicho y el Onmitsukido debían ir con él. Por alguna razón, Sanadoshi-taicho fue solo a la Torre de la Penitencia antes del tiempo programado. Lo que no sé es cómo Rukia-chan se involucró en todo eso —contó Ukitake, obteniendo como resultado un atónito silencio.

Los engranes del cerebro de Toshiro empezaron a girar, ofreciendo múltiples teorías para explicar el extraño comportamiento del Capitán de la Quinta División en el día de la ejecución.

—¿Podría haber sido provocada, la reacción de Kurosaki aquel día? —Sugirió Hisagi dando a conocer su presencia.

—Existe la posibilidad —Ukitake contestó mirándolo, notando por primera vez, por culpa de toda la conmoción que la presencia del enemigo y de viejos amigos provocó en ellos, la ausencia de cierto shinigami de cabellos rojos.

—¿Dónde está Renji? —Fue Kira quien preguntó, adelantándose al Comandante.

Ninguno de los dos miembros presentes de la expedición al pasado ofreció una respuesta, pero el silencio, sumando a las expresiones severas de sus rostros, hablaron por sí mismos.

Kira frunció los labios frustrado por haber perdido a uno más de su grupo, más aún por ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Quién…? —Quiso preguntar, pero Hisagi se anticipó a su cuestionamiento.

—El General Akatora —respondió con tono neutro, al ver la objeción que se acercaba se apresuró a añadir—. Pero ya está muerto, me encargué personalmente de ello.

—¿Cuántas almas más deberán ser condenadas antes de que todo esto termine? —musitó Ukitake con el corazón afligido por la pena, tanto por el camarada caído como por el enemigo enfrentado—. Desde que todo esto empezó millones han muerto, no sólo en la Sociedad de Almas, también en el Mundo de los Vivos.

—¿También en el Mundo de los Vivos? —Cuestionó Matsumoto alcanzando a escucharlo—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Creí que el problema sólo era en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Y tienes razón Rangiku-san —empezó a decir con una sonrisa cansada—, pero piénsalo. Con la Sociedad de Almas en problemas, ¿quién guiará a las almas errantes, quién detendrá y purificará a los Hollows?

—Pero no sólo eso —intervino Toshiro—. Sin suficientes Shinigamis en el Mundo de los Vivos, los Hollows empezaron a multiplicarse y a tomar residencia permanente, ocasionando que los vivos se volvieran más y más susceptibles a lo espiritual, llegando al punto en que muchos desarrollaron poderes para combatirlos. Para el final de la primera década, la población mundial se había reducido a la mitad. Un tercio de los sobrevivientes le declaró la guerra a los Hollows y la guerra en el Mundo de los Vivos dio inicio. Lo peor era que aquellos que morían corrían el riesgo de convertirse en Hollows, o se veían obligados a participar en otra guerra. No había paz, ni vivo ni muerto.

El grupo del pasado no supo qué decir, todos estaban acostumbrados a una relativa vida de tranquilidad. Incluso los shinigamis, que debían enfrentarse continuamente a los hollows, sabían que su trabajo actual no era nada comparado a lo que sus futuros seres tenían que enfrentar día tras día. Hasta Ishida se vio en la obligación de admitir que el mundo colapsaría sin los shinigamis.

Viendo esto, Ukitake no pudo evitar deprimirse aún más, si cabe la posibilidad, pensando que no había razón para que ellos se involucrarán en la guerra, porque no podía llamarse de otra manera la situación en la que se hallaban presentes. Desde un principio no había estado completamente de acuerdo con la idea de enviar a Toshiro y a los demás al pasado, a sabiendas de que el tiempo era un ente delicado y peligroso, pero la alternativa era igual de terrible, e incluso peor dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Miró disimuladamente a Toshiro, que en ese momento miraba la dirección tomada por Hiroshi para escapar con una expresión pensativa, rápidamente se ojos se posaron en su ser pasado, donde todavía se podía ver al orgulloso Capitán de la Décima División, y no hablaba únicamente del haori, sino de su postura y su aura. No había vuelto a verlo de esa manera desde…y con esos pensamientos sus ojos volvieron a saltarse sobre otra persona, esta vez Matsumoto, desde que su Vice-capitana murió defendiéndolo.

Era realmente triste, Matsumoto había sido su último pilar de estabilidad mental, después de que todos los demás murieran frente a sus ojos.

Soltando un suspiro resignado e ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de sus "guardaespaldas" y Kira, Ukitake se acercó a Toshiro. Era mejor para todos si él se encargaba de contarle la decisión del alto mando shinigami antes de que se enterara de otra manera menos agradable.

—Toshiro —llamó quietamente el Comandante con el propósito de no sobresaltarlo, porque por alguna razón se veía muy distraído—. Hay algo que debes saber.

Toshiro lo miró con una mirada ausente, como si su cabeza se hubiera girado automáticamente al escuchar su nombre, pero sin su cerebro haberlo registrado del todo.

—¿Ukitake-sotaicho? —El aludido pareció bajar de la nube en la que se había instalado al darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando.

—Durante tu ausencia, los demás Comandantes y yo nos reunimos para discutir la dirección que tomaría nuestro siguiente movimiento —empezó con deliberada lentitud. Algo en su tono, quizás en su postura, le decía a Toshiro que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que estaba a punto de escuchar—. Se decidió, en caso de que fueras incapaz de cumplir con la misión asignada por un motivo u otro. Se decidió por voto popular, como último recurso, liberarlo de su prisión para que _él_ derrote a Kurosaki.

Pasaron exactamente quince segundos de tenso silencio antes de que Toshiro entendiera las implicaciones detrás de sus palabras. Y cuando lo hizo, su reacción fue justamente la esperada.

—¿Acaso han perdido la cabeza? —Gritó poseído por la ira.

Algunos de los shinigamis que los rodeaban, que hasta entonces habían permanecido inmóviles observando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos como si fuera un teatro callejero, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás temerosos. El resto lo miró sin moverse de su lugar, alternando expresiones de sorpresa y resignación.

—Debes entender Toshiro, _él_ es la única persona capaz de detener a Kurosaki —intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero su alguna vez ahijado no quería escuchar nada de eso.

—¿Y después qué? —Contraatacó—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que no terminará el trabajo que Kurosaki empezó y no eliminará a todos?

—Él es más razonable que Kurosaki, estamos seguros de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo si utilizamos los argumentos correctos —siguió insistiendo, aunque algunos pudieron notar que también se trataba de convencer a sí mismo.

—¡Claro! —Respondió con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió razonar con _él _hace cien años?

—¡Ya basta Toshiro! —Ordenó Ukitake cansado, sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir y era mejor detener las cosas antes de que escalaran a un nivel incontrolable—. Ya es muy tarde. Tan pronto te vieron pasar por aquel agujero negro junto a Kurosaki, un mensajero fue directo a los demás Comandantes para contarles lo que había visto y poner en marcha el plan. A estas alturas ya deben estar en la prisión.

Toshiro lo miró congelado en su lugar, sorprendido por el tono que había utilizado. Poco a poco, la impotencia fue reemplazando a la sorpresa. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto amenazador.

Ukitake lo miró tristemente, él tampoco había estado de acuerdo con la decisión, pero había sido un dos contra uno en su contra.

—¿De quién estamos hablando? —Intervino Orihime inocentemente— ¿Quién es _él_?

Ukitake guardó silencio, indeciso entre contarles o no. Una mirada a los shinigamis del pasado acabó por convencerlo.

—La única persona con suficiente poder para detener a Kurosaki, aquel que una vez casi destruye la Sociedad de Almas —inspiró profundamente en este punto, como preparándose para mencionar aquel nombre prohibido—. Aizen Sousuke.

El grupo de Karakura lo observó con abierta sorpresa, mientras el grupo de shinigamis del pasado, que ya se habían imaginado algo similar, portaban expresiones de absoluta seriedad, más aún porque cada uno de ellos había sido afectado directamente por las acciones del traidor. Pensar que la situación en el futuro era tan horrible como para pedirle ayudar a aquel monstruo era inconcebible para ellos.

—Todavía no es muy tarde —una nueva voz se dio a conocer, inmediatamente los shinigamis que los rodeaban se pusieron en alerta, buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz desconocida—. Aún podemos evitar que liberen a Aizen y al mismo tiempo salvar el futuro.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de distancia, pasando por uno de los grandes portones que daba acceso al Seireitei y adentrándose en el terreno del Rukongai, lo que parecían dos manchas multicolores moviéndose a gran rapidez se detuvieron abruptamente en medio de una calle desierta, flanqueada por pequeñas casas al estilo del Japón feudal, revelando a dos jóvenes, uno de curioso cabello naranja vestido completamente de negro, y uno de cabello negro vestido de una combinación de negro, blanco y naranja.

Tan pronto sus pies tocaron tierra firme, el de cabello naranja se separó de su compañero con enfado para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué…demonios…fue…eso? —Preguntó entre cada exhalación.

—Era muy peligroso quedarnos en territorio enemigo —explicó sin mirarlo, escaneando los alrededores en busca de alguna señal de peligro.

—Al menos…debiste haber avisado —le reclamó irritado.

—No había tiempo, nos estaban rodeando —siguió explicando sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué diablos haces? —Atacó una vez más tan pronto se vio completamente recuperado—. Creí que nos habías sacado de allí por ser peligroso, pero sigues actuando como si esperaras un ataque en cualquier momento.

Su compañero no contestó de inmediato, pero sí detuvo su incesante inspección del lugar y en cambio clavó su mirada en la dirección por la que habían venido, donde se podían ver dos siluetas acercarse a gran velocidad. Las dos figuras se detuvieron justo frente a ellos, dando a conocer sus identidades debido a la proximidad. Uno tenía cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta y la otra tenía corto cabello negro, ambos estaban vestidos igual, de negro.

—Renji, Rukia, ¿qué…? —Intentó preguntar, un poco sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto Akatora? —Interrumpió Renji mirando molesto al acusado— ¿Creíste que podía escapar así nada más?

A su lado, Rukia lo estudiaba con ojos sospechosos, los shinigamis no confiaban en él, y dada la situación en la que estaban, no le sorprendía para nada.

—Si hubiera querido escapar Abarai —comenzó a decir Hiroshi con un poco de humor—, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—¿Por qué corriste entonces? —Preguntó Rukia al ver que su amigo luchaba por mantener controlado su temperamento y no recurrir a la violencia para sacarle las respuestas que deseaba.

—Porque era demasiado peligroso quedarnos en ese lugar —explicó una vez más para los shinigamis.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Siguió preguntando la nueva Vice-capitana de la Décimo tercera división—. Sólo eran shinigamis.

—En este tiempo Kuchiki, lo mejor es no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en aquellos a los que una vez llamaste camaradas —contestó Hiroshi con un lamento casi imperceptible—. Creí que habían aprendido su lección con el pequeño grupo de Hitsugaya.

Su último comentario le ganó varias miradas sombrías, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, Hiroshi tenía algo de razón, los tiempos habían cambiado y con ello las personas, los shinigamis ya no eran los mismos de su época. Por mucho que les doliera aceptar la realidad del futuro, debían ser sinceros consigo mismos y admitir que los shinigamis habían perdido su corazón.

—Tenemos compañía —dijo Hiroshi de repente, deteniendo cualquier acción de parte de los tres que lo rodeaban.

Tan pronto terminó de pronunciar la última silaba los cuatro se vieron rodeados por más de una docena de personas vistiendo el uniforme negro estándar de los shinigamis. De manera puramente instintiva, los cuatro pusieron las manos sobre la empuñadura de sus armas y se juntaron más, teniendo cuidado de no darle la espalda a los recién llegados, e inconscientemente formando un círculo entre sí.

Los shinigamis recién llegados se veían amenazadores, y las zanpakutos desenvainadas que sostenían en sus manos confirmaban sus especulaciones de que no estaban ahí para una breve visita social.

Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a mover un músculo, a excepción de los ojos, que se movían casi frenéticos de un lado a otro esperando captar cualquier indicio de actividad hostil.

Finalmente, justo cuando Renji abría la boca para romper el tenso silencio, uno de los shinigamis recién llegados se hizo camino hacia el frente del grupo, dio una sola mirada a los cuatro, prestando especial atención a los que vestían el uniforme negro, y proclamó:

—Miserables cobardes, cuando acabemos con ustedes van a desear terminar con sus patéticas existencias ustedes mismos —su voz era dura y agresiva, con un tono inequívoco de asco y disgusto cubriendo cada una de sus palabras.

—¿A quién estás llamando cobarde imbécil? —Renji fue rápido en replicar, un tanto molesto por el tono que había utilizado, y si no hubiera sido porque Rukia tenía sujeto su brazo para evitar que cometiera alguna insensatez, de seguro ya se habría lanzado al ataque sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Sólo los cobardes desertan para unirse a esa excusa de Rey —los demás shinigamis dieron un murmullo general de asentimiento.

—Vamos a enseñarles a no manchar el nombre shinigami con sus acciones cobardes —soltó otro shinigami en el frente dispuesto a atacar en ese preciso momento y acabar con las desgracias que osaban usar sus uniformes.

Hiroshi sacó casualmente una insignia pentagonal de su ropa, acción que por alguna razón frenó el avance hostil del enemigo, pretendió sacarle polvo con su mano libre y se lo ató en su brazo derecho con deliberada lentitud.

Ichigo lo observó por el rabillo del ojo curioso, pero procurando no quitarles el enfoque a sus enemigos. Rukia y Renji lo imitaban, queriendo descubrir cuál era el valor del extraño objeto y por qué había provocado tan reacción en sus asaltantes.

Cuando Hiroshi terminó finalmente de ajustar la insigna de un modo que la luz de la luna parecía rebotar sobre su superficie, Ichigo vio con asombro cómo los shinigamis daban varios pasos hacia atrás con expresiones de temor. Volviendo su vista al objeto para analizarlo, pudo notar el número dos en letras romanas inscripto en el centro con tres estrellas pequeñas debajo, ¿pero qué podía significar eso? Su respuesta llegó pronto, de parte de aquel que parecía ser el líder de los shinigamis reunidos.

—Un General, y de la Segunda Brigada no menos —su voz salió calmada, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, que pronto detuvieron su retroceso tratando de imitar su ejemplo de valentía y determinación—. Pero eso…no cambia nada.

Tan pronto las palabras dejaron su boca saltó inmediatamente al ataque, logrando de un modo sorprendente que los demás se unieran a pesar de su palpable terror.

Ichigo y los demás se vieron obligados a separarse por una falta de coordinación en sus movimientos. Cada quien se vio pronto enfrentando al menos a cuatro oponentes al mismo tiempo.

La primera batalla de muchas por venir había iniciado.

**Continuará...**

La segunda parte la subiré mañana (o a más tardar el sábado en la madrugada, por esta misma hora), ya que sólo le falta que le corrija algunos errores (que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que tenía).

Bien, creo que eso es todo, si se me olvida algo no importa, estas notas de autor ya son demasiado largas de por sí.

Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, críticas…(¿Qué? Es protocolo)

¡Hasta la próxima!

(Más notas de autor en la parte dos muajajajacofcofcof…)


	8. Futuro, parte II

Sorpresa, sorpresa, aquí estoy otra vez jeje…

Vaya, primera vez que cumplo con lo dicho en un capítulo pasado (hasta yo misma me sorprendo).

Creo que también dije que los iba a aburrir hasta morir con una super-mega-hiper prolongada nota de autor, ¿verdad?

Pero no se preocupen, no lo haré. Todo lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije (creo), aunque por alguna extraña razón siento que olvido algo, hmm…¿qué será? Últimamente estoy medio olvidadiza…

Bueno, no creo que sea tan importante…así que, ¡al fic!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo (por fin Kubo-sensei, ¡Bleach se está volviendo interesante otra vez!).

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capítulo 6, parte II**: ¿Futuro?

La noche era más oscura de lo normal, la única fuente de luz provenía de la Luna, que a duras penas era capaz de iluminar el escenario del conflicto, permitiendo que los muchos destellos la opacaran completamente.

El silencio, roto por los incesantes choques de metal contra metal, o las ocasionales chispas y explosiones, fue el último elemento de la antes calma noche en ser destruido, creando un espectáculo que clamaba a gritos por atención. Y eso fue justamente lo que consiguió.

Los residentes del Distrito Uno del Rukongai, algunos que ya estaban dormidos y otros que estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, se vieron atraídos hacia el centro de atención, y no faltó mucho para que rodearan completamente el lugar con su numerosa presencia.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de la creciente cantidad de espectadores en el proceso de evasión de un hado que iba directo a su cara y el ataque de una katana, una pequeña distracción que casi le cuesta el brazo derecho. Tenía que admitirlo, sus enemigos eran bastante fuertes para ser simples shinigamis sin rango, pero era de esperarse, pensó con gravedad, con tan pequeño número en sus filas, sobrevivir en la guerra dependía completamente de su habilidad para incrementar sus poderes.

Le pareció extraño que los recién llegados se limitaran solamente a observarlos, era casi como si aguardaran la llegada de un líder que les dijera que hacer. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos, aunque si se ponía a pensar a profundidad, todo le apuntaba al hecho de que no tenía amigos en ese tiempo, y que lo más seguro era que fueran más enemigos.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando, uno o dos minutos más tarde, una figura, flanqueada por otras dos, ingresó al campo de batalla sin la menor duda y detuvo todo movimiento con una serie de palabras habladas con tan arrogancia que Ichigo se vio muy tentado a rodar los ojos y soltar un comentario sarcástico sólo para irritarlo, sin parar en la posibilidad de que fuera probablemente el líder del grupo ensamblado a su alrededor, y de que eso muy bien podría haber sellado su sentencia de muerte.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Shinigamis, en nuestro territorio? Seguro que no valoran sus vidas, o es que simplemente son demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta de su propia idiotez —algunos rieron, y otros lo fulminaron con la mirada, no había necesidad de mencionar quiénes, deseando más que nada que la fuerza colectiva de sus miradas fuera suficiente para matarlo.

Los shinigamis estaban en grandes problemas, el enemigo los superaba fácilmente en número y los refuerzos no llegarían hasta unos minutos más tarde a lo mínimo, si es que venían del todo. Lo único que tenían a su favor era el conocimiento de que sus enemigos apenas sabían pelear, que su número no era más que una pantalla para ocultar su debilidad, claro que no podían decir lo mismo de los tres que estaban actualmente en el centro del conflicto junto a ellos, portando orgullosos cada uno una insignia idéntica a la que había mostrado Hiroshi anteriormente, sólo que en vez de tener el número dos en romano con las tres estrellas debajo, tenían todos el número siete, con la única diferencia entre cada una en la cantidad de estrellas que poseían, variando entre uno, dos y tres. Con todo y todo, la decisión de quedarse después de que el General de la Segunda Brigada se revelara se había vuelto una muy mala idea, si tan sólo no hubieran permitido que su orgullo nublara su juicio, quizás no habrían sobreestimado tanto a sus adversarios y permitido que la situación escalara a un nivel del cual lo más seguro es que no salieran vivos, mucho menos ilesos.

—Parece que es mi día de suerte —habló nuevamente y, aunque Ichigo no podía verle bien el rostro, estaba seguro que debía estar sonriendo—, exterminar shinigamis siempre me alegra el día, o en este caso, la noche.

Ichigo no supo bien que hizo, pero tan pronto terminó de hablar, aquellos que habían estado fuera del campo de batalla se adentraron con diversas exclamaciones de excitación, y el combate se reanudó más encarnizado que nunca.

De todos los ángulos lo atacaban, de ambos bandos por igual, tan pronto evadía uno, dos más se le lanzaba. Apenas tenía tiempo para pensar, todos sus movimientos eran automáticos, instintivos. En esos escasos segundos en que dejaba su mente vagar, se preguntaba en dónde podrían estar Rukia, Renji y Hiroshi, ya que con toda la conmoción había perdido sus rastros.

Como si hubiera sido invocado por su pensamiento, Hiroshi apareció a su lado, haciéndose camino entre una horda de atacantes a su izquierda.

—Debemos salir de aquí, esta no es nuestra pelea —sugirió atacando a dos que se habían escabullido a sus espaldas para intentar tomarlo desprevenido.

—¿Has visto a Rukia y a Renji? —Quiso saber Ichigo, tratando de mantener un ritmo constante de evasión y bloqueo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba evitar asestar un golpe crítico. No creía correcto eliminar otras almas, aunque fueran sus enemigos.

—Primero salgamos de aquí, luego nos preocupamos por ellos.

—Vamos a salir todos juntos de aquí.

—Eso podría ser un poco difícil, tomando en cuenta la situación.

—¿No podrías hacer algo al respecto? —Preguntó Ichigo perdiendo la paciencia. Debía ser honesto, quería salirse de la batalla, pero no podía dejar atrás a Renji y a Rukia en un conflicto ocasionado por él, o para ser más precisos, su futuro ser—. Considerando que estos tipos son de tu bando, y que tú eres el General de la Segunda Brigada, ¿por qué no les ordenas que detengan esta locura?

—Las cosas no funcionan así —empezó a explicar, tratando de buscar la forma más simple de hacerlo—. No hay jerarquía de mando, sólo de poder. Para mandar, tienes que subyugarlos, demostrar tu fuerza. Es, después de todo, la Ley del más fuerte.

Ichigo apretó los dientes irritado, ¿para qué te servía un estúpido rango si nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, si no podías ejercer ninguna influencia cuando más lo necesitabas? Si cualquiera podía dar órdenes, siempre y cuando demostrara su fuerza, ¿cuál era la necesidad de tener un título?

Mientras se ponderaba estas preguntas, vino a su mente la imagen atemorizada de los shinigamis, producto de una insignia plateada. Una insignia que daba a conocer una posición, un rango, un título que inspiraba miedo.

—Para la mayoría, el simple hecho de tener mi insignia al descubierto debería ser suficiente para ser tratado como un dios —Hiroshi aclaró, casi si como hubiera leído sus pensamientos—, pero hay algunos, que o son demasiado tontos para darse cuenta de la posición en la que están, o son muy osados y desean probarse a sí mismos.

Ichigo asintió, aceptando su explicación, mas eso no cambiaba el hecho de que necesitaban encontrar la manera de reunirse con Renji y Rukia sobre el caos que reinaba en el ambiente.

—Este grupo indudablemente entra en la primera categoría —prosiguió Hiroshi alejándose un poco—, y sólo hay una manera para tratar con ellos.

Ichigo le dio un vistazo rápido tratando de discernir sus intenciones. No entendía por qué se había alejado, pero tampoco podía indagar mucho en el asunto, sus numerosos atacantes se encargaban de ello con su incansable asalto.

Pronto no hubo necesidad de seguir preocupándose, todo se volvió claro cuando sintió ese incremento de reiatsu en el aire, más las familiares palabras que procedieron de la boca de Hiroshi.

—BAN-KAi.

Instantáneamente, una columna de poder espiritual envolvió la figura de Hiroshi, alzándose a los cielos e iluminando con una luz blanca-azul el terreno. Todos los agresores que tuvieron la desdicha de estar a menos de diez pies de distancia cuando Hiroshi liberaba su bankai fueron inmediatamente repelidos por una poderosa fuerza que los mandó a volar varios metros en el aire, dejando a la mayoría inconscientes. Los muchos afortunados que no estuvieron en la zona de impacto empezaron a retroceder con temor, sus ojos nunca abandonando la intensa columna de luz.

Ichigo por fin se dejo un respiro, mirando a su alrededor para evaluar la situación en la que estaba, notó que todo movimiento había cesado y que todos tenían la vista fija en Hiroshi. Fue gracias a esta distracción que logró encontrar a Renji y a Rukia, que al igual que los demás, veían a Hiroshi con expresiones variantes entre asombro, confusión e irritación.

No perdió tiempo para dirigirse a ellos, aprovechando al máximo la situación que Hiroshi le había ofrecido. Nadie pareció notar sus avances, todos enfocados en la brillante columna de luz.

Pronto, casi como si hubiera estado esperando a que llegara junto a sus amigos, la brillante columna de luz empezó a oscurecerse y a ponerse menos denso, hasta que simplemente desapareció.

La repentina oscuridad lo cegó momentáneamente, producto de la breve exposición a la luz en la negra noche. Se permitió unos segundos para ajustarse nuevamente a la poca iluminación, con los nervios hechos un desastre.

Por un largo momento todo fue oscuridad y silencio, haciendo que su respiración y los latidos acelerados de su corazón se escucharan insoportablemente altos en sus oídos.

El sonido de tres pares de pisadas atrajo su atención, así como la de todos los presentes. Al principio no supo quiénes eran, pero el brillante reflejo de sus insignias se encargó de delatarlos.

Los tres se dirigían a Hiroshi.

Y los tres, a diferencia del resto, no parecían tener ni un ápice de miedo al acercarse a una de las figuras más poderosas del mundo, el quinto en la mente de muchos. Al contrario, sus pasos eran confiados, y hasta poseedores de cierta burla.

—Parece que hoy en verdad es mi día de suerte —empezó a hablar el aparente líder del grupo—. No sólo tengo la oportunidad de acabar con uno de los equipos shinigamis más molestos, también se me presenta la ocasión para hacerme con el rango de General de la Segunda Brigada. Este día no podría ponerse mejor.

Ichigo agarró con fuerza a Zangetsu, quizás salir del lugar no sería tan simple como había pensado.

_¿Por qué les tuvo que tocar un osado fuera de línea? ¿Por qué no un sumiso General de la Séptima Brigada que les permitiera retirarse sin mayores complicaciones?_

Eran los pensamientos de Hiroshi mientras veía acercarse al susodicho con una máscara de impasibilidad, no queriendo revelar sus pensamientos internos a un potencial enemigo.

—No pensé que escalaría tan rápido de posiciones, pero aquí estás, ofreciéndome en bandeja de plata el quinto rango más alto de todo el reino —siguió diciendo, para irritación de muchos.

—Te sugiero que te retires si sabes lo que te conviene —replicó Hiroshi con el tono más amenazador que logró sacar—. Tómalo como una orden de un superior.

—Pero, mi estimado colega —Hiroshi tuvo que hacer gran uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no quitarle violentamente la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. ¿De dónde es que había salido ese tipo tan engreído?—, sólo los débiles siguen órdenes.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, entre tú y yo, tú eres el más débil de los dos.

—Un simple mal entendido fácilmente arreglable —tras finalizar esta declaración, en su mano derecha se materializó una zanpakuto. Lo mismo ocurrió con los dos que lo flanqueaban. A simple vista se podía ver que planeaban atacarlo los tres juntos.

El resto no parecía muy inclinado a moverse, principalmente los peones del General de la Séptima Brigada, que temían involucrarse en una pelea, en sus opiniones, de fuerzas descomunales.

—¡Esto es una insubordinación! —Exclamó Hiroshi copiando una línea que había visto en una película durante su estadía en el pasado, lo que sea con tal de ganar más tiempo y poner en ejecución su plan de escape. Por suerte, su oponente parecía ser un hablador empedernido.

—Te recuerdo que no hay una jerarquía de mando propiamente dicha. Las Brigadas no son más que una pobre excusa de orden. Si eres fuerte, dominas, pero si eres débil, te subyugan. Es tan simple como eso.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿planeas derrocar al Rey y coronarte como el nuevo soberano de la Sociedad de Almas? —Preguntó con tono acusatorio. Desde su posición, que era aproximadamente de diez pies y contando, pudo distinguir con perfecta claridad el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su enemigo, parecía casi feliz. Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca de manera automática, soltó un comentario que esperaba estallar su pequeña burbuja de fantasía—. Como si pudieras hacerlo.

—¿Quieres probar?

_¿Es que no había manera de quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa burlona del rostro?_

Haciendo gala de una increíble fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol, Hiroshi le devolvió la misma sonrisa burlona.

—Quizás en otra ocasión —tras hacer esta declaración, Hiroshi desapareció.

Los tres no tuvieron tiempo de ponderar en su partida, porque al instante varios jaguares de luz se materializaron frente a ellos y los atacaron, así como a todos los que estaban bajo su mando.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba el General de la Séptima Brigada, Ichigo y sus amigos veían a los recién aparecidos jaguares de luz con sorpresa, fueran lo que fueran, no debían ser enemigos porque atacaban a todos menos a ellos.

De alguna manera, pensó Ichigo al verlos, seguro que estaban vinculados con Hiroshi.

El susodicho eligió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia, seguido por tres jaguares de luz.

—Deben montarse en los jaguares y salir de aquí —fue lo primero que dijo, para mayor perplejidad de Ichigo.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar antes de ser abruptamente cortado.

—Deprisa, no hay tiempo que perder.

Si la situación no fuera tan crítica, o al menos hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, Ichigo se habría puesto a discutir lo insano que era montarse en unos extraños y sospechosos jaguares brillantes; sin mencionar volátiles, si las explosiones a su alrededor eran cualquier indicación. Mas ese no era el momento adecuado y, copiando las acciones de Renji y Rukia, que ya habían pasado su etapa inicial de asombro y ya estaban montados en los jaguares, Ichigo se subió en el jaguar que quedaba, aunque todo el tiempo su mente le gritaba que era una locura.

Tan pronto los tres estuvieron montados sobres sus respectivos jaguares, estos empezaron a correr a una muy gran velocidad, tanto que apenas podían ser distinguidos más que por una mancha. Ichigo y sus amigos tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente de cualquier parte del cuerpo del animal que tuvieran a su alcance, en este caso cuello y torso. Y, aunque el agarre era lo suficientemente apretado para asfixiar a una persona normal, los jaguares no dieron signos de reconocimiento, de hecho no daban signos de nada, sólo corrían, ¿hacia dónde? Nadie sabía.

Hiroshi estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando un ataque por detrás lo agarró desprevenido. Y si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de un shinigami en el preciso momento en que la zanpakuto estaba por atravesarlo, estaba seguro que habría…, no, se negaba a profundizar en esa posibilidad, al menos cuando tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

Dando media vuelta rápidamente, no se sentía seguro dándoles la espalda a sus enemigos, observó con curiosidad al shinigami que había bloqueado el ataque y salvado su vida, el cual mantenía su katana trabada con la de su atacante, quien resultó ser nadie más ni nadie menos que el Capitán.

No se explicaba cómo el Capitán había logrado escabullirse por su retaguardia, si tenía distribuido cientos de pares de ojos en la zona, en cada jaguar, y se había asegurado, a través de su vínculo mental, de percibir cualquier acción fuera de lugar como evadir los jaguares e ir tras Ichigo y compañía, o tratar de atacarlo por detrás, entre otros de menor importancia.

No sabía por qué el shinigami lo había ayudado, así que lo mejor era proceder con precaución. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no podía irse sin devolver el favor.

Rápidamente, no quería permanecer más tiempo del necesario en una batalla que podría durar horas, ordenó a dos de los jaguares más cercanos a que atacaran al Capitán.

Con dos jaguares sobre él, el Capitán no tuvo más opción que liberar al shinigami para ocuparse de ellos.

—No malinterpretes esto General —el shinigami, al que distinguía como el líder del grupo por sus acciones al comienzo del enfrentamiento, le daba la espalda y mantenía los ojos fijos en el Capitán, que había destruido a un jaguar sólo para tener a tres más sobre él—. El nuevo General de la Séptima Brigada y sus dos lacayos solían ser shinigamis que desertaron cuando su ambición de convertirse en Comandantes no se vio cumplida.

Así que el General había sido un shinigami, y cuando le negaron una posición de Comandante decidió probar suerte en las Brigadas Imperiales. Mala suerte para él, no llegaría muy lejos, de eso estaba seguro.

—Odio a los traidores —siguió hablando el shinigami, esta vez encarándolo—, mi principal preocupación ahora es acabar con esas ratas miserables. Pero eso no significa que no haré lo mismo contigo.

_Grandioso, ¿por qué no se decidía si atacarlo o dejarlo ir?_

—Eres diferente General —_ahora sí le había llamado la atención, ¿a dónde pensaba llegar?_—. No pretenderé entender tu situación, ni me interesa entenderlo, pero por alguna razón mis instintos me dicen que te deje ir…por ahora.

El shinigami le dio la espalda nuevamente, atacando al segundo siguiente al Capitán, quien había eliminado a tres jaguares más.

Hiroshi no necesitó más incentivación, usando shunpo a su máxima potencia, y asegurándose de despejar el camino con sus jaguares, salió del campo de batalla sin una mirada atrás.

Estando a varios metros de distancia, desde donde apenas se podían ver rastro alguno de actividad, Hiroshi se detuvo un minuto para concentrarse en obtener la ubicación de los tres jaguares que había mandado con Ichigo y compañía. Al ver que ya habían traspasado los límites del Sector Siete, el área bajo el control de la Séptima Brigada, ordenó a los jaguares que se detuvieran para esperarlo.

Materializando otro jaguar frente a sí, su bankai resultaba bastante útil como un medio de transporte (además de distracción y reconocimiento), no dudo ni un momento en montarse, ordenándole seguir el camino que los otros habían tomado. Acostumbrado a la velocidad a la que se movían, apenas necesito sostenerse de su pelaje para no caer.

El viaje no duró mucho, sólo unos minutos fueron necesarios para llegar al lugar donde estaban los demás, que por cierto estaban parados al lado de los jaguares y no se veían para nada felices y, se atrevía a decir, quizás un poco verdes.

—¿Buen viaje? —Preguntó inocentemente tan pronto llegó junto a ellos, obteniendo como respuesta varias caras que prometían dolor si se atrevía a hacer burla de la situación—. Cierto, lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse temiendo por su vida.

—¿Qué…rayos…fue…eso? —Masculló Ichigo entre dientes tratando de contenerse.

—Mi bankai —al ver que Ichigo quería decir algo más, y por lo que veía no iba a ser nada bueno, decidió adelantársele—. No hay tiempo para esto. Mi bankai es la forma más rápida para llegar al Sector Uno, el sitio que guarda todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. La clave para cambiar el futuro.

Ichigo se calló completamente al escucharlo. Tenía razón, este no era el momento para andar quejándose. Sus jaguares ciertamente eran un método rápido de transporte, de lo más incómodo por cierto, pero cumplían su función al ciento por cierto de llevarlos en poco tiempo al Sector Uno.

Una mirada a Renji y a Rukia le reveló que ambos pensaban lo mismo que él. Debían continuar el trayecto, lo único que no entendía era…

—¿Por qué la prisa?

Hiroshi lo observó un momento, parecía librar una batalla interna sobre algo.

—_No es como si ocultarlo fuera a ayudarnos en algo_ —pensó llegando a una decisión—. Este es el asunto. Según fuentes confiables, el alto mando shinigami ha decidido liberar a cierto criminal para que enfrente al Rey y restaure el balance —su explicación sólo le ganó tres miradas en blanco, suspirando Hiroshi decidió elaborar un poco—. Según tengo entendido, este criminal traicionó a los shinigamis hace cien años, ayudó a los Hollows a alcanzar poderes inimaginables, prácticamente le declaró la guerra al Gotei 13 y casi destruye la Sociedad de Almas. Creo que su nombre era…

—Aizen —respondieron tres voces simultáneamente.

Hiroshi se vio un poco sorprendido por el alto nivel de resentimiento que percibía. Hasta que recordó de dónde procedían ellos, o más precisamente, de qué tiempo.

—Parece que no necesito explicarles lo peligroso que sería que este Aizen fuera liberado, ¿verdad? —Ninguno se digno a contestarle, sumergidos en sus pensamientos como estaban, apenas captaban sus palabras—. El punto es que los shinigamis habían decidido liberar a Aizen en caso de que Hitsugaya fracasa en su misión de eliminarte. Y como justamente llegamos en medio de territorio shinigami, estoy seguro de que el alto mando debe estar ya enterado del fracaso.

Ichigo no supo qué pensar sobre la situación, después de todos los problemas que habían enfrentado sólo para encerrarlo, ¿los shinigamis pensaban liberarlo como si nada?

Pensar que se arriesgarían a dejar suelto una bestia incontrolable sólo para que detuviera a otra, sin medir la magnitud de las consecuencias. Debían de estar muy, pero muy desesperados para recurrir a esta opción.

—En estos momentos Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san deben estar ante el alto mando shinigami tratando de evitar que liberen a Aizen antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Claro que esto es sólo una suposición y…

—¿Dijiste Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san? —Lo interrumpió Ichigo, Hiroshi lo miró sorprendido.

—¿No les conté que Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san accedieron a ayudarme ganar tiempo para salvar el futuro? —Las expresiones de sus rostros fueron respuesta más que suficiente. Rápidamente agregó—. Supongo que no —seguido por una risa nerviosa—. No es que no aprecie nuestras conversaciones, aunque yo sea el único que hable, pero en verdad necesitamos darnos prisa.

Acto seguido volvió a montarse en el jaguar, esperando que los demás lo imitaran y dando por terminada la conversación.

Pasaron unos segundo más antes de que Ichigo decidiera montarse nuevamente en el jaguar. Las noticias sobre Aizen no cambiaban nada, como quiera debían llegar al Sector Uno y hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer, aunque en ese momento desconocía qué era.

Renji y Rukia lo imitaron, y pronto el viaje fue retomado.

No hubo más palabras, tal vez uno que otro grito, pero al final el trayecto fue desarrollado en relativa tranquilidad

Y, aunque no fueran a admitirlo en voz alta, cuando volvieron a detenerse, Ichigo y compañía estaban más que felices de estar sobre sus propios pies otra vez.

—Bienvenidos al Sector Tres.

—Creí que ya estábamos en el Sector Uno —Renji fue rápido en reclamar, si no estaban en el Sector Uno significaba que todavía quedaba un tramo por recorrer, y eso no lo hacía para nada feliz.

—Necesito encargarme de algo primero —contestó sin darle mucha importancia, parecía ser el único al que no le perturbaba el prospecto de volver a montarse en los jaguares.

—Pensé que teníamos prisa —recordó Ichigo para mantener las apariencias, aunque secretamente deseaba que se quedaran al menos un par de minutos más en ese lugar antes de partir nuevamente.

—Esto será rápido. Después podremos seguir sin más paradas —trató de asegurarles, malinterpretando sus motivos.

Los cuatro jaguares desaparecieron sin previo aviso, poniendo brevemente en guardia a los tres shinigamis al pensar que se trataba de algún ataque. Cuando vieron que Hiroshi no parecía preocupado, volvieron a relajar sus posturas, aunque permanecían un poco confundidos.

—Lo mejor es no llamar más atención de la necesaria.

Hiroshi empezó a caminar en dirección Norte, los demás no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo, internamente dando suspiros de alivio por la oportunidad de estirar las piernas.

A diferencia del Sector Siete, el Sector Tres parecía estar en mejores condiciones físicas, además de estar mejor iluminado gracias a la presencia estratégica de muchas lámparas de aceite alrededor del lugar.

A pesar de que no había nadie en las calles, la presencia humana era casi palpable, otra gran diferencia con el Sector Siete, que a primera vista parecía estar desierto.

En el resto era casi igual, las casas tenían el mismo diseño, el suelo, hasta el mismo pueblo en general parecía una réplica en forma.

Todo esto fue notado por los tres shinigamis, que no tenían nada más que hacer que seguir a Hiroshi y fijarse en los pequeños detalles, lo cual en su opinión era mejor que permitir que sus mentes divagaran en territorio perturbador.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, donde Ichigo y Renji se cansaron del silencio y decidieron romperlo con una discusión sobre quién había gritado como una niña durante el pequeño recorrido sobre los jaguares, Hiroshi finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa, mucho más grande que el resto de los que habían pasado de camino, pero de misma apariencia.

Rukia calló a Ichigo y a Renji con unos merecidos golpes en sus nucas. A punto de protestar, Rukia simplemente les apuntó a Hiroshi, quien se había subido al techo sin ninguna explicación.

—Otro día se ponen a discutir como niños, este no es el momento —y sin darles otra mirada. Rukia también saltó al techo de la casona.

Ichigo y Renji la siguieron a regañadientes, molestos por ser tratados como unos niños por la enana del grupo.

Sobre el techo, Ichigo divisó rápidamente la figura de Hiroshi, quien estaba parado en el centro frente a una figura desconocida que estaba acostada con una especie de sombrero de paja pequeño sobre su rostro.

Lo que le llamó la atención de la persona desconocida fue la insignia en su brazo izquierdo, que parecía brillar con luz propia y enseñaba orgulloso el número tres en romano y las tres estrellas pequeñas bajo este.

—¿Qué quieres Akatora? —El General de la Tercera Brigada preguntó con pereza, ni siquiera molestándose en moverse para reconocer su presencia.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor Osu.

—No —fue su simple y seca respuesta.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho que clase de favor necesito —protestó Hiroshi un poco desconcertado por la rapidez de su negativa.

—No me interesa.

—Pero si tú me preguntaste primero.

—Cortesía.

Para este punto Hiroshi empezaba a verse molesto. La falta de cooperación de su "camarada" estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—Escucha Osu, este realmente no es el momento para andar con tus juegos. Lo que tengo que pedirte es importante.

—¿Quién habló de juegos Akatora? Yo ciertamente no lo hice.

—Al menos podrías tener la decencia de escuchar lo que tiene que decir al respecto, ¿no crees? —Intervino Ichigo deteniéndose al lado de Hiroshi, que se veía listo para sacudirlo bruscamente por los hombros de ser necesario—. En vez de mantenerte acostado como un perezoso arrogante.

El General de la Tercera Brigada, Osu, se quitó el sombrero con su mano izquierda, que hasta entonces había funcionado como una almohada improvisada, y fijó sus ojos en la figura de Ichigo con una expresión inescrutable.

Sus ojos pronto se trasladaron a la figura de Renji, que seguía al lado de Ichigo, y pronto estuvieron sobre Rukia, que estaba un poco más alejada estudiando la escena con la mirada.

—¿Shinigamis, Akatora? ¿Tan bajo has caído? —Preguntó retóricamente, no esperando realmente una respuesta.

—¿Podrías no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas Osu? Esto no es lo que crees.

—Te doy exactamente sesenta segundos Akatora —para este punto Osu se encontraba de pie, su sombrero olvidado en el piso, y sus ojos prácticamente clavando hoyos en la persona del aludido—, para que me expliques por qué trajiste a tres basuras shinigami a mi sector antes de que me encargue personalmente de matarlos, y de paso a ti también.

—Yo te daré basura imbécil —Renji reclamó ofendido, tanto por el insulto lanzado como por el hecho de que lo dijera como si no estuvieran presentes.

Ozu lo ignoró completamente, enfureciendo más a Renji, a quien lo único que detenía de atacarlo era el tener a Ichigo frente a él bloqueándole el camino.

—Treinta segundo Akatora.

Hiroshi seguía pensando en la mejor respuesta para salir de su presente situación. No había pensado que pedirle ayuda al General de la Tercera Brigada iba a resultar tan complicado. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar rencores pasados en el olvido y enfocarse en el presente que tenían entre manos? De no ser tan necesario conseguir su cooperación, habría pasado de largo el Sector Tres sin pensarlo dos veces.

—_Esto es ridículo_ —pensó furiosamente, antes de decidirse por la primera cosa que vino a su mente—. El Rey, él es el Rey. Él es Kurosaki Ichigo —respondió finalmente, señalando al aludido con su dedo de una manera poco educada.

Su declaración detuvo cualquier movimiento de Osu, quien para ese momento estaba parado frente a Hiroshi con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para caer en tus sucios engaños? —Preguntó sin despegar la vista de Hiroshi, ni siquiera dignándose a darle un vistazo a Ichigo—. ¿Dónde está Tetsuya? No creí que fueras capaz de pensar sin su ayuda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy Tetsuya?

—Por favor Hiroshi, sólo tú podrías tener esa cara de idiota.

—¡Hey! Resiento eso —Hiroshi entrecerró los ojos tratando de imitar la cara más amenazadora de su hermano, pero fallando terriblemente.

—Hasta Kei se ve más inteligente que tú —siguió insultando, sin prestarle mucha importancia al hecho de que estuviera rodeado de shinigamis, a los cuales prácticamente había amenazando momentos atrás—. Admítelo Hiroshi, no eres nada sin tus hermanos. Sólo un debilucho, un insecto.

Ichigo no supo que pensar de la escena. Era obvio que el General de la Tercera Brigada tenía un problema con Hiroshi, aunque a juzgar por su actitud, asumía que un problema con él lo podía conseguir cualquiera fácilmente. Tan sólo tenía que ver a Renji, que seguía molesto por el trato recibido y podría atacarlo en cualquier momento. Si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, el hecho de que no lo hubiera atacado ya le sorprendía bastante.

Mirando a Rukia, que se había parado junto a él cuando Osu empezó a moverse en dirección a Hiroshi, quien a su vez empezó a retroceder al verlo acercarse, notó con preocupación la expresión tan distante que poseía, como si su mente se hubiera ido bien lejos. ¿Quizás estaba preocupada por lo de Aizen? ¿Qué otra razón tendría?

Volvió su atención a Hiroshi sin saber qué hacer. ¿Deberían intervenir antes de que las cosas se volvieran feas o quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que Osu diera el primer ataque?

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, su respuesta pronto llegó.

—Hablo en serio Osu, él es Kurosaki Ichigo —volvió a intentar cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seriamente—. Estoy en una misión designada por la Teniente de la Primera Brigada para llevarlo al Sector Uno. _No era técnicamente verdad, pero mejor usar una figura que podía confiar y que Osu no podría cuestionar si no deseaba morir._

Sin previo aviso, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago y le hubiera sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Se sintió desorientado unos segundos, pero incluso en su estado de confusión pudo notar el breve rastro de inquisición en la cara de Osu, quien seguía en la misma posición de antes.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta.

Su bankai, habían destruido su bankai, pero cómo si se había asegurado de crear bastantes jaguares para asegurarle un par de horas de distracción.

Tratando de recuperar los últimos momentos de la batalla en el Sector Siete de la "memoria" de los jaguares, Hiroshi pronto se encontró con el culpable.

—_Creo que lo he subestimado_ —pensó reprochándose a sí mismo. No sabía con seguridad qué estaba haciendo realmente, ni qué lo impulsaba a hacerlo, simplemente sabía, y sus instintos le gritaban, que el General de la Séptima Brigada era un peligro para todos sus planes, y que debía deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible, aunque eso significara pedirle ayuda a la persona que más lo odiaba en este mundo—. El nuevo General de la Séptima Brigada es un shinigami desertor.

—Estoy al tanto de ello Akatora.

—Y se dirige hacia nosotros en este momento —era hora de cambiar tácticas, usar aquello que sabía Osu ambicionaba con obtener—. Esta es mi propuesta Osu, elimina al nuevo General de la Séptima Brigada y esto puede ser tuyo.

Sacando la insignia que lo reconocía como General de la Segunda Brigada, que anteriormente había guardado a sabiendas de que provocaría una reacción negativa si era visto con ella puesta, cosa que había ocurrido incluso sin ella, Hiroshi lo extendió cuidadosamente hacia Osu.

—Creí que le pertenecía a Tetsuya —Osu lo observó con sospecha, pero sin intenciones de atacarlo por el momento. Parecía que la curiosidad finalmente había ganado.

—Tetsuya está muerto —declaró carente de emoción en su voz, aunque sus ojos no podía ocultar la angustia que sentía en su interior—. Al igual que Kei.

Osu tuvo la decencia de no decir nada cuando tomó la insignia en sus manos, sus ojos estudiando cada línea, cada intrínseco detalle de la inscripción de una forma casi reverencial.

—Puedes darle este a alguno de tus lacayos si quieres —a continuación Hiroshi sacó la insignia perteneciente al Capitán de la Segunda Brigada, la insignia de su hermano Kei—, y también el mío, si detienes al General de la Séptima Brigada.

Parecía completamente irracional de su parte, entregar las insignias que muchos morirían por conseguir de una forma tan sencilla. Era prácticamente un sacrilegio, entregar las insignias sin un baño de sangre de por medio. Lo sabía, más que nadie entendía el significado de esos objetos, la destrucción y el caos que simbolizaban.

Sabía, más allá de toda duda, que las insignias no eran un símbolo de poder, ni de superioridad como todos creían. Eran una maldición, una condenación al sufrimiento.

Porque siempre existiría alguien más fuerte.

En un mundo donde sobrevivir dependía estrictamente de tu poder, donde se mataban unos a otros para estar en la cima, sin importarles que estuvieran en el mismo bando o no, todo se resumía a tu habilidad para obtener o mantener las insignias.

Insignias forjadas en sangre y muerte.

Para muchos sería un tonto, por entregarlas sin siquiera una pelea, por prácticamente regalarlas a cambio de una tarea tan sencilla como eliminar al General más débil de las Siete Brigadas Imperiales.

Pero no se arrepentía, había algo en aquel General que le ponía los nervios en punta, y si su última hazaña no era prueba suficiente de lo impredecible y peligroso que era, quizás mandar al General de la Tercera Brigada terminaría por convencerlo, ya sea de sus sospechas infundadas, o de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Interesante propuesta Akatora —respondió Osu finalmente, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad—, pero me pica la curiosidad, ¿por qué no te encargas tú de eliminar al nuevo General de la Séptima Brigada? Seguro no debe ser problema para alguien de tu talla.

—¿Asumo que no estás interesado entonces? —preguntó con fastidio, habiendo notado el tono de burla en su voz.

—Simple curiosidad Akatora —tomando la otra insignia que le ofrecían, Osu decidió que lo mejor era cambiar inmediatamente la suya por la del General de la Segunda Brigada y guardar las otras dos—. Considera el trabajo hecho.

—_Bastardo ambicioso_ —sabía que no iba a negarse, era una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y hecho todo lo que se había propuesto a hacer en aquel sector, Hiroshi decidió que ya era tiempo de seguir su camino, y sin otra mirada a Osu, se dirigió hacia Ichigo y compañía.

—Considérate afortunado Akatora —lo detuvo con sus palabras cuando estuvo a su lado— de que te deje salir ileso de mi Sector, pero te advierto que la próxima vez no serás tan suertudo. Y no te equivoques Akatora, de haberlo querido habría podido quitarle las insignias a la fuerza.

—_Arrogante oportunista se queda corto para describirlo_ —pensó Hiroshi siguiendo su camino e ignorando sus palabras.

Osu no volvió a comentar nada más, permitiendo que Hiroshi se fuera junto a los demás sin presentar resistencia.

Pronto las luces del Sector Tres se perdieron en la distancia, cubriéndolos nuevamente de una oscuridad sofocante. No faltó mucho para que el silencio les cayera como una manta pesada, obligando a sus mentes a divagar, especular sobre que les esperaba al llegar al Sector Uno, el hogar del Rey.

Este sentimiento se triplicaba en el caso de Ichigo, que no podía evitar sentir nervios y ansiedad, hasta un poco de temor y preocupación, por lo que podría encontrar al final del camino. Un camino que parecía extenderse por horas y horas, aunque en realidad sólo pasaran unos cuantos minutos.

Decidiendo que la distracción le haría bien, Ichigo rompió el silencio, preguntando lo primero que llegó a su mente.

—¿Cuál era su problema?

—¿Quién?, ¿Osu? —sin detenerse, sin siquiera bajar un poco la velocidad de su shunpo, Hiroshi preguntó mirándolo, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte—. Está resentido, es todo.

—¿Resentido? —Rukia y Renji escuchaban atentamente la conversación, aunque aparentaran estar concentrados en el camino que recorrían.

—Osu quería el control de la Segundo Brigada, pero nosotros nos adelantamos. Hasta donde tengo entendido, nunca lo superó —empezó a relatar, dejando que su mente retrocediera unos años en sus memorias—. Aunque creo que la verdadera razón por la que nos tiene tanto rencor se debe más al hecho de que Tetsu siempre lo derrotaba en cada pelea que provocaba por la insignia, pero más que eso, el hecho de que lo dejara vivir. Para Osu era una humillación peor que la muerte, que tu enemigo te perdonará la vida.

—Suena como un verdadero idiota —vocalizó su opinión, aunque estaba seguro que todos debían estar pensando lo mismo que él.

—No olvides arrogante y ambicioso bastardo —se burló Hiroshi riéndose un poco, le agradaba saber que no era el único que pensaba así de Osu, no que lo hubiera dudado siquiera un segundo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le pediste ayuda?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el General de la Séptima Brigada y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Osu ha logrado conservar su puesto como General de la Tercera Brigada por una razón —explicó con seriedad, compartiendo sus preocupaciones con aquel que había jurado servir con su vida—. Osu es fuerte, de eso no tengo dudas. Si lograr eliminarlo, es bueno para nosotros, si no, también es bueno para nosotros. De cualquier manera, uno de los dos terminará muerto.

Ichigo lo miró sin saber que decir, la manera en la que hablaba de la posible muerte de un camarada, como si sólo estuviera discutiendo el clima, no le sentaba bien, por mucho que le desagradaran aquellos dos individuos.

—¿No estás preocupado por las insignias? —preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema principal.

Hiroshi se encogió de hombros—. No realmente, de hecho, creo que deshacerme de ellos es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

—Creí que eran importantes.

—Lo son, pero si vamos a cambiar el futuro, no creo que vayan a sernos útiles.

Y ahí estaba, el tema que tanto le preocupaba. Cambiar el futuro, ¿cómo se suponía que haría eso? ¿Y por qué, por qué tenían que dirigirse precisamente al hogar del Rey para hacerlo? ¿No se suponía que tenían que encontrar a un testigo clave que pudiera revelarles información sobre lo que verdaderamente ocurrió para que su Hollow interno tomara el control y destruyera todo lo que era preciado para él?

—Lo que pasa es que él reside en el Sector Uno —contestó Hiroshi de la nada.

Ichigo lo miró unos segundo sin entender, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había hecho las preguntas en voz alta sin quererlo, por suerte la poca luz le ayudó a cubrir ese desliz.

—¿A quién buscamos?

—Ya lo verás.

A Ichigo no le gustó la respuesta, pero no podía forzarlo a contestar. Por el momento tendría que conformarse con ser paciente y esperar, lo cual resultaba mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Entraron nuevamente a un terreno bastante iluminado, con una apariencia parecida a la del Sector Tres, siendo la única diferencia el tamaño de las casas y el claro orden en las calles.

—Bienvenidos al Sector Dos —anunció Hiroshi emocionado, aunque en ninguno momento deteniéndose.

Pasaron cerca de varias personas haciendo guardia en el camino, pero ninguno les prestó mucha atención, facilitándoles un rápido recorrido libre de obstrucciones.

—Esto parece el Distrito 78 —notó Renji, hablando por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

—Lo es —aclaró Hiroshi—, o al menos lo era. Como se habrán dado cuenta, mientras más bajo sea el número de la Brigada Imperial que controla el sector, la calidad de vida es mucho mejor. Hay estabilidad, menos conflictos, justo como eran los diferentes distritos del Rukongia cuando los shinigamis regían, mientras más cerca estuvieras del Seireitei, mejor las condiciones en las que vivías. Ahora es lo opuesto.

—¿Para qué lo guardias? —Quiso saber Ichigo cuando pasaron junto a otro y obtuvieron la misma reacción: ignorancia y silencio—. No parecen muy capaces.

—No se dejen engañar por las apariencias, no han hecho nada porque saben que soy yo.

Nadie volvió a comentar nada después de eso, en el caso de Ichigo se debía más a su deseo por poner un orden a los pensamientos que volaban sin control en su cabeza que por no saber qué decir.

Fue justamente saliendo del área más poblada del Sector Dos que Ichigo decidió lo que iba a hacer, lo que iba a preguntar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de llegar a su destino.

—¿Por qué decidiste unirte a las Brigadas Imperiales Hiroshi?

A diferencia de las preguntas pasadas, donde Hiroshi respondía casi inmediatamente, esta vez hubo un silencio prolongado. Por un momento asumió que no lo hubiera escuchado. Pensó repetir la pregunta, pero Hiroshi se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué me uní a las Brigadas Imperiales? —repitió Hiroshi contemplativo—. Supongo que, para cumplir una promesa y pagar una deuda.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Cuando el Seireitei cayó a manos de los Hollows, muchos Shinigamis escaparon y tomaron refugio en el Rukongai —comenzó a contar con una mirada distante, reviviendo en su mente el día que su vida cambió drásticamente—. En aquel entonces éramos sólo unos niños, ignorantes e indefensos.

"Nuestro hogar era el Distrito 56 del Rukongai Norte. No era tan malo, pero tampoco era bueno. Para un alma normal era posible llevar una larga vida, pero nosotros, que teníamos un poder espiritual fuera de lo común y necesitábamos de comida para sobrevivir, era apenas suficiente.

Un día, cometimos el error de robarle comida a uno de los tantos shinigamis que habían tomado control de la zona. Decir que estaba molesto sería subestimarlo, aquel shinigami estaba más que furioso porque unos niños se burlaran de él. Intentamos huir, pero éramos un blanco demasiado fácil y el shinigami no tardó mucho en atraparnos.

Intentamos pedirle piedad entonces, pero el shinigami hizo oídos sordos a nuestras plegarias y nos atacó. Planeaba matarnos, de eso no tengo duda, y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por la aparición repentina de nuestro salvador.

Tú Ichigo, tú nos salvaste la vida, tú nos diste un propósito. Por ti decidimos unirnos a las Brigadas Imperiales tan pronto escuchamos de ellas, por ti nos prometimos entrenar hasta desfallecer para devolverte el favor de salvar nuestras vidas. Por eso y sólo por eso, te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario."

Sus palabras provocaron una abrupta parada en el grupo. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pero sus emociones, que estaban en completo desorden, no le permitieron profundizar en esos pensamientos. Sólo sentía, con la mirada perdida y evitando encontrarse con los ojos de los demás, sólo se dejaba sentir el torrente de emociones que los recuerdos le habían causado.

Los demás, en cambio, mantenían los ojos sobre él, principalmente Ichigo, que lo veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de sospecha. Habían cosas en su historia que no tenían sentido, sin mencionar algunas partes que no coincidían con lo que le había dicho aquella noche en el techo de Urahara.

—¿Por qué un shinigami haría eso, atacar niños indefensos? —Se le adelantó Renji a preguntar con un tono de incredulidad.

_¡Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer!_

Hiroshi permaneció callado, sin mover un sólo músculo. Renji estuvo a punto de tomarlo del hombro para llamar su atención cuando Hiroshi volteó hacia él con deliberada lentitud, sus ojos parecían arder de manera peligrosa.

—Los shinigamis no son santos —se forzó a decir con calma—. Muchos shinigamis escaparon durante la guerra en el Seireitei, ocultándose como cobardes en los Distritos más alejados del Rukongai, aterrorizando a los inocentes pobladores para hacer de las suyas. Y esos mismos shinigamis fueron los componentes principales que formaron las Brigadas Imperiales.

—¿Qué pasó con los Hollows? —Inquirió Rukia, hablando por primera vez desde que hubo iniciado el recorrido—. Dijiste que el Seireitei cayó a manos de los Hollows, pero desde que llegamos aquí no hemos visto ni uno sólo.

—El que no lo hayas visto no significan que no estén —aquella pregunta había logrado efectivamente distraerlo de sus para nada agradables pensamientos. Al menos este era un tema del que podía hablar sin problemas—. Los Hollows siguen aquí, sólo que en un menor número comparado a como estaba después de la caída del Gotei 13.

—Eso no tiene sentido —siguió insistiendo, segura de que había algo que no les estaba diciendo—. Si lo que nos cuentas es verdad, la población de Hollows debería aumentar y no disminuir.

—Claro, la población de Hollows ha aumentado drásticamente, pero únicamente en el Mundo de los Vivos. Los Hollows lo encuentran más…interesante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con interesante? —Cuestionó Renji sin entender.

—¿Realmente creen que el Mundo de los Vivos ha permanecido inafectado por los cambios en la Sociedad de Almas? —Hiroshi se sentía como un profesor de Historia, explicando los acontecimientos más relevantes de los últimos cien años a los shinigamis—. Sin shinigamis que regulen el tráfico de almas ni purifiquen a los Hollows en el Mundo de los Vivos, ¿qué creen que pasaría? Caos, completo caos —hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar que sus palabras fueran asimiladas por su público—. Y muchos de los Hollows que sobrevivieron la guerra contra el Gotei 13 se vieron atraídos por ese caos, dejando la Sociedad de Almas en manos del Rey y de muchos Arrancares, quienes no tenían tantos impulsos destructivos como los primeros.

—¿Qué hay del Rey? —Preguntó esta vez Ichigo, voceando finalmente su mayor inquietud—. Si mi Hollow interno es quien tiene el control, dudo mucho que vaya por las calles rescatando niños indefensos.

—El ser que habita tu cuerpo no es el mismo que tú conoces, digamos simplemente que encuentra más divertido el mundo como está ahora, lleno de caos, destrucción y conflicto, que un mundo desierto, destruido por sus propias manos —trató de aclarar sin entrar mucho en detalles, después de todo, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que su Hollow interno parecía haber adquirido una pequeña pizca de humanidad cuando ni él mismo lo entendía?—. Pero tienes razón, ese día no era el Hollow quien controlaba el cuerpo, eras tú.

—Creí que mi Hollow interno había tomado completo control de mi cuerpo —Ichigo se sentía confundido, si era capaz de vencer a su Hollow para tomar control, ¿cómo había dejado que las cosas se volvieran así?

—Tu Hollow interno tiene completo control la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay días específicos, fechas importantes, que el Hollow te cedé voluntariamente el control.

—¿Qué razón tendría para hacer eso? Ser libre es todo lo que quiso.

—Quizás sea un sádico bastardo que le encanta verte sufrir —ante la cara de desconcierto de Ichigo, procedió a elaborar—. Fechas relevantes, como el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre, el aniversario de la destrucción de Karakura…

Ichigo apretó los dientes con frustración, debió haberlo imaginado, nada bueno salía de su Hollow. Era tan típico de él echarle en cara sus fallos, regocijándose en su miseria.

—Bien, creo que hemos malgastado suficiente tiempo, es hora de irnos —declaró Hiroshi listo para seguir su camino, sin importarle si tuvieran más preguntas. Creía que ya les había dado suficiente información del futuro. Pero algo lo detuvo en seco—. _La vida sí que tiene un extraño sentido del humor. _

La Luna, que hasta entonces se hallaba oculta, ahora se mostraba orgullosa, iluminando con más intensidad el lugar donde se encontraban, principalmente las cuatros lápidas erguidas firmemente a su derecha.

—De todos los lugares donde podríamos habernos detenido —pensó en voz alta, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de Ichigo, que hasta entonces se hallaba sumergido en su propio mundo teniendo un debate interno—, ¿por qué justamente terminamos en el Memorial de Karakura?

—¿Memorial de Karakura?

Hiroshi suspiró cansado, abriendo los brazos en clara indicación de que vieran sus alrededores y comprobaran por sí mismos el significado de sus palabras.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones, con tan sólo ver las decenas de lápidas, en especial aquellas cuatro que reposaban en una pequeña colina a su derecha, Ichigo entendió.

Sin querer, sus ojos pasaron ávidos entre las lapidas, leyendo tantas inscripciones como la poca luz le permitía, reconociendo algunos nombres. Pero fueron las cuatro lapidas apartadas de los demás los que casi rompen el delicado control que tenía sobre sus emociones, los cuatro nombres que pertenecían inequívocamente a los cuatro miembros difuntos de su familia.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y bajó la vista, casi como si fuera a rezar, pero en vez de juntar las palmas de sus manos, dejó que estas se contrajeran casi dolorosamente a su lado.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —volvió a repetir Hiroshi, esta vez con más suavidad—. Para cambiar el futuro y evitar que esto pase.

El shinigami sustituto abrió los ojos y asintió, una nueva llama de determinación corriendo por sus venas, una resolución que le había faltado hasta ese momento. Porque una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y esta escena era todo lo que necesitaba para comprender definitivamente, que el futuro debía ser cambiado, y que todo dependía de él para hacerlo.

El pequeño grupo de cuatro retomó su camino nuevamente, dejando atrás aquel sagrado santuario. No había necesidad de más palabras, todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

El futuro debía ser cambiado a toda costa.

Y ninguno se iba a dar por vencido hasta lograrlo.

Con este tipo de pensamiento fue que el grupo llegó, varios minutos después, a lo que parecía ser el Sector Uno. No había mucha diferencia con el Sector Dos, únicamente en el hecho de que no parecía haber gente en las cercanías.

Sin cruzar palabras, Hiroshi los condujo hasta una casa de tamaño mediano en el centro del pueblo. Con una mirada expectante se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada y tocó varias veces, esperando que quien estuviera del otro lado siguiera despierto, o al menos que no le importara ser despertado en medio de la noche.

Después del tercer par de toques, la puerta empezó a abrirse con extremada lentitud.

Ichigo no sabía que era más frustrante, el hecho de que Hiroshi se rehusara a dar explicaciones sobre el misterioso personaje, o que dicho persona tardará una eternidad para abrir la bendita puerta.

Después de lo que parecieron años, aunque en realidad fueran un par de minutos, la puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos verdes y grandes atributos.

—¿Hiro? —Preguntó con un tono entre fastidiado y curioso.

Haciéndose a un lado, para que el resto pudiera ver bien a su emisor, Hiroshi decidió presentar, cortando finalmente el suspenso.

—Les presento a la Teniente de la Primera Brigada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**

Y ahí concluye el capítulo 6, ¿se esperaban la aparición de Nel? (Creo que dejé alguna pista en algún capítulo). ¿Alguna idea de quién será el Capitán? (Pista: ustedes lo conocen muy bien).

Desde Año Nuevo que tengo escrito este capítulo, pero revisándolo encontré algunas incongruencias (me pregunto si alguien se dará cuenta, porque no lo corregí del todo jeje, pero si me preguntan les tendré preparado una explicación lógica).

Me he dado cuenta que sufro mucho de cambiar perspectivas, en un momento estoy describiendo los hechos desde el punto de vista de Ichigo y al siguiente salto al punto de vista de Hiroshi sin ningún aviso (si encuentran algún problema entendiendo la historia por culpa de esto avísenme por favor, que intenté hacerlo de la manera más clara posible, resaltando cada vez que cambio de perspectiva, pero uno nunca sabe si da resultado).

Otra cosa que me fijé fue que Renji y Rukia parecen estar más de adorno que cualquier otra cosa, y que nuevamente le di mucho protagonismo a Hiroshi (increíble de lo que te das cuenta cuando vuelves a revisar la historia después de un tiempo).

En fin, eh…(¡¿Kami, por qué siempre se me olvida lo que voy a decir?)

Bueno, vamos a terminarlo ahí que se está haciendo muuuuy largo (¡la super-mega-hiper-nota de autor!).

Casi lo olvido, un gran, pero gran agradecimiento a **Hikari Kazumi** y a **Hady-Chan** (vaya, no me esperaba ningún review para este capí jeje).

Ya sabe: dudas, sugerencias, críticas…

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Y cuándo será eso? Para ser honesta, todavía no empiezo el capítulo siete, así que preferiría no darles una fecha que después no pueda cumplir. Lo que sí puedo hacer es intentar terminar el capítulo siete para finales de Semana Santa (en el mejor de los casos), pero lo más posible es que lo tenga a más tardar para finales de mayo (en el peor de los casos), que es cuando acaban las clases.

Bueno, espero no hacerlos esperar mucho, así que empezaré a escribir lo más pronto posible. (Algo que tienen por seguro es que no abandonaré la historia)


	9. De vuelta al pasado, parte I

¿Hola, todavía queda algún lector por ahí xD?

Sinceramente no sé qué decir, nuevamente caí en la irresponsabilidad y la procrastinación. No tengo excusas, solamente puedo ofrecerles una gran disculpa por esta gran tardanza. En el capítulo pasado les di una fecha estimada de actualización, pero casi un año ha pasado de eso y nuestros calendarios ya dicen otro año.

Sólo me queda esperar que no hayan abandonado este fic, porque como dije antes (aunque seamos sinceros, mis palabras no son muy confiables ahora y yo tengo toda la culpa) yo no lo abandonaré.

Y para terminar esta larga nota de autor inicial, sólo me resta decirles que estamos en la recta final, sólo un capítulo queda para finalizar esta historia. Y se suponía que este sería ese capítulo, pero por lo largo que estaba quedando, nuevamente fue cortado.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo 7 de **¿yo, rey?**

**Disclaimerrr**: Bleach es la propiedad intelectual de Tite Cuadrado, digo Kubo Tite.

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capítulo** 7: De vuelta al pasado, parte I.

Silencio.

Por un lado, Hiroshi veía confundido la escena, por otro, Ichigo y la recién presentada Nel se miraban con expresiones similares de perplejidad. Un poco apartados de grupo se encontraban Rukia y Renji, que se sentían excluidos e ignorados de todo el asunto.

Lo único que los mantenía parados en sus lugares eran sus órdenes de mantenerle el ojo a Hiroshi, quien hasta ahora no se había probado como digno de confianza ante sus ojos.

Otro motivo para su inquieta postura se debía a la inseguridad que la zona les provocaba, después de todo, estaban en territorio enemigo y, tal como habían podido comprobar, el ser shinigamis los convertía en un blanco fácil de hostilidad.

¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Cómo era posible que los pobladores normales del Rukongai preferían convivir con las Brigadas Imperiales, que estaban formadas principalmente por locos sanguinarios y sedientos de poder, que con los shinigamis, los protectores y preservadores del balance? Quizás la historia que Hiroshi les había contado tenía algún mérito después de todo. ¿Pero, hasta que punto?

Y Aizen, ¿habrá dicho la verdad, cuando les dijo que los shinigamis pensaban liberar al bastardo traidor para que se enfrente a Ichigo? Era demasiado absurdo de siquiera considerar, después de todos los problemas que había causado, la única forma en que podría ayudarlos eran matándose junto al susodicho Rey, lo cual era tan probable como si del cielo fuera a llover comida, y esa era una comparación bastante considerada.

Un ruido repentino, que desapareció tan pronto apareció, provocó que Renji se sobresaltara y moviera su mano instintivamente a la empuñadura de su zanpakuto. Sus ojos examinaron la zona rápidamente, se sentía observado, pero no podía ver a nadie sospechoso en los alrededores. ¿Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico?

No, eso no era. Y Rukia le confirmó sus sospechas asintiendo de modo poco perceptible a ojos no entrenados como los de él. Ella también lo sentía, estaban siendo observados.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el silencio fue finalmente roto:

—¿Ichigo?

—¿Nel?

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Exclamaron tanto Ichigo como Nel al unísono.

Otro silencio, pero esta vez más corto que el anterior, le siguió.

—Tienes mucho que explicar Hiroshi —demandó Nel con las manos en la cintura.

—Por supuesto —respondió el aludido nerviosamente.

Nel miró al grupo un momento antes de entrar a la casa sin decir palabra.

Los shinigamis, cuya atención había sido atraída por el intercambio de palabras con la Teniente, imitaron a Hiroshi y entraron a la casa, empujando levemente a Ichigo, que se había quedado paralizado frente a la puerta, para que también se moviera.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron dentro, Hiroshi cerró la puerta y los guió hacia lo que parecía una sala de estar, invitándolos a sentarse en cualquiera de los muebles dispersados alrededor de la habitación, principalmente aquellos en torno a una pequeña mesita.

Ichigo siguió estudiando la sala después de sentarse, aún sin poder creer que Nel, la misma pequeña Nel que conoció en Hueco Mundo, fuera una Teniente de las Brigadas Imperiales bajo su control. Por un fugaz instante se preguntó quién sería el Capitán, pero esos pensamientos no duraron mucho porque justo en esos momentos apareció Nel de quién sabe dónde y se llevó a Hiroshi a, según alcanzó a escuchar, la cocina.

Cansado, se dejó recargar sobre el, inesperadamente, cómodo sofá, con la cabeza mirando el techo. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, de dónde venía la electricidad en la Sociedad de Almas, cómo es que podía haber luces fluorescentes en aquel lugar.

—Oi Ichigo, ¿quién se supone que es esta Nel? —Preguntó Renji en un sillón apartado.

Ichigo lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿No recuerdas a Nel? —Ante la negativa de su amigo, Ichigo procedió a elaborar, recontando aquella invasión a Hueco Mundo y los cuatro misteriosos Arrancars que habían conocido y con cuya ayuda lograron llegar hasta la fortaleza de "Las Noches", haciendo gran énfasis en la pequeña niña de cabellos verdes y ropas verdes del grupo.

Renji no necesitó mucho tiempo para recordar, particularmente por aquel gordito que tuvo la desdicha de soportar.

—Ha crecido bastante bien, ¿no crees Ichigo? —Comentó Renji con un gesto sugestivo, obteniendo un golpe en el rostro, cortesía de un cojín lanzado con una fuerza digna de un Home Run.

—Pervertido.

Ichigo simplemente sacudió la cabeza cuando sus dos amigos empezaron a discutir. Sabía que Renji sólo intentaba aligerar un poco el ambiente, y al parecer, Rukia sentía la misma necesidad. Pero a diferencia de ellos, y a pesar de que la tensión estaba quebrantando sus nervios, no tenía energías ni ánimos para unírseles. Estaba complemente exhausto, y eso que apenas tenían unas pocas horas en el futuro, y todavía faltaba completar la parte más difícil.

Frunció el ceño reflexivo, no entendía por qué se sentía tan drenado de energía, normalmente estaría de pie, probablemente recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro impaciente, pero lo único que deseaba hacer era tomar una bien merecida siesta.

Ignorando las voces a su alrededor, Ichigo recostó la cabeza sobre el sofá intentando relajarse. No sabía si después tendrían otras batallas, pero debía estar listo y alerta para cualquier situación.

Sin darse cuenta, sus párpados se fueron cerrando. Sólo necesitaba descansar sus ojos unos momentos, eso no le haría daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la conversación había cesado y las figuras de Nel y Hiroshi entraban de nuevo a la sala, trayendo consigo lo que parecía una bandeja con varias tazas de té y algunos bocadillos

Sentándose un poco más derecho y parpadeando un par de veces para despejar el sueño, Ichigo se concentró en el par que se acercaba, esperando.

Nel tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba frente al que estaban sentados Ichigo y Rukia. Hiroshi, después de colocar la bandeja en la mesita, se paró a su espalda, seguía nervioso por algún motivo.

—Así que, planean cambiar el futuro —comenzó casualmente Nel. Ichigo no sabía que tan diferente podía ser de la Nel de su tiempo, así que prefirió responder con un asentimiento determinado de cabeza—, y para eso van a necesitar la ayuda de un testigo clave, que lamentablemente, no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se escucharon tres gritos similares.

Un encogimiento de parte de un incómodo Hiroshi y una calmada Nel tomando una taza de té le siguió.

—Mientras comparto el sentimiento de que el futuro debe ser cambiado para mejor, no estoy completamente de acuerdo con el método que pretenden utilizar —continuo, mirando directamente a Ichigo con una seriedad fúnebre—. No creo que depositar todas tus esperanzas en los hombros de una persona que, puede o no, recordar lo que aconteció hace cien años y contarlo de manera entendible sea lo más sensato en esta situación. Sin mencionar el asunto de la cooperación, ¿qué les hace pensar que los ayudara así porque sí?

Ichigo no supo qué responder a eso, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que esta persona no querría o podría ayudarles. Se había ilusionado tanto con la idea de que había una alternativa distinta a su muerte para cambiar el futuro que no se había detenido a pensar en nada más.

—Es duro, pero así es la realidad —sus ojos se suavizaron un poco esta vez. No era su intención destruir su confianza ni su optimismo, pero tampoco quería darles falsas esperanzas—. Entiendo que tuvieron muy poco tiempo de planeación, y que todo ocurrió en un instante de desesperación —al decir esto, sus ojos se movieron sutilmente hacia Hiroshi, quien miraba el piso avergonzado—, de hecho, no se suponía que esto pasara.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Rukia mordazmente, pensando, creyendo, que todo podía ser una excusa muy elaborada para no ayudarlos.

—Que los Akatora debían proceder con discreción y no hacer contacto con ninguno de ustedes, pero obviamente, ellos tuvieron otros planes.

Otro silencio. Parecía que se estaban haciendo comunes.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces? —Preguntó Renji con brusquedad—, ¿quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras el futuro se vuelve un infierno?

—No he dicho eso, sólo que este plan de ustedes tiene muchos fallos. Pero, ya que están aquí, nada pierden con intentar.

—¿Nos vas a decir dónde encontrar a…? —Pero Nel negó la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

—Por ahora no lo sé, pero puedo encontrarlo para mañana. Hasta entonces es mejor que descansen.

—¿Descansar? —Siguió preguntando con incredulidad—, ¿qué hay de Aizen, y toda esa prisa para llegar hasta aquí?

Nel miró de nuevo a Hiroshi, quien seguía mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Negó con la cabeza otra vez y se dirigió nuevamente al grupo.

—De Aizen ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse, él es asunto nuestro —culminó con tono tajante.

Un momento después.

— ¿Alguien quiere té?

* * *

Lejos del Sector Uno, pasando por todos los demás sectores que componían el Imperio, más allá de los muros que alguna vez separaron al Seireitei del Rukongai, en el mismo corazón de la base shinigami, un tipo diferente de reunión se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sobre las ruinas de la antigua Cámara de los 46, que en su gloria fue el centro del poder político de la Sociedad de Almas, se encontraban congregados una gran cantidad de shinigamis, vociferando, murmurando, hablando; todos tratando de ser escuchados por encima del ruido en el que estaba sumergido el recinto.

—¡SILENCIO! ¡TODOS HAGAN SILENCIO! —Dos potentes voces se alzaron sobre las demás, logrando de manera sorprendente y efectiva callar a la congregación.

En un rincón apartado del tumulto, el pequeño grupo proveniente del pasado observaba los procedimientos con cierta aprehensión y, en un cierto caso, con irritación, ante la manera tan desorganizada en la que se estaba llevando a cabo el debate.

Masajeando sus sienes con las manos, en un intento por aliviar la jaqueca que se había colado tan pronto puso un pie en aquel lugar, Hitsugaya Toshirou, Capitán de la Décima División, se lamentó una vez más haberse permitido ser arrastrado a todo el embrollo. Pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en el pasado, esperando órdenes y respuestas a su último informe.

Porque nunca, nunca en todos sus años como shinigami, había presenciado tan despliegue de descontrol y desorden. ¿A dónde se había ido la disciplina y el orden?

Aunque debía admitir, que los tres Comandantes que dirigían las fuerzas shinigamis no eran precisamente las figuras más inspiradoras ni intimidadoras que pudieron surgir del Gotei 13. Quizás Kenpachi, Komamura y Ukitake hubieran sido una mejor combinación de liderazgo, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás no. Ciertamente, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que Kurotsushi, Soi Fon y Ukitake, no hacían el mejor equipo, mucho menos el más adecuado paquete de líderes en esta situación.

—Entiendo que todos estamos alteramos con el reciente giro de los acontecimientos —comenzó a decir la voz de Ukitake, siempre el más calmado y sereno, obligando al Capitán Hitsugaya a detener su evaluación y crítica mental del grupo shinigami del futuro—. Teníamos grandes expectativas con la misión de Toshirou, Shuhei y Abarai al pasado; pensamos que nada podría detenerlos y que todo acabaría con su regreso triunfal, pero nos equivocamos. De alguna forma, se filtró el hecho de que pensábamos viajar al pasado para cambiarlo, y no sólo eso, también el conocimiento sobre cómo íbamos a hacerlo, un conocimiento que tardó décadas en ser completado, un conocimiento que sólo nosotros teníamos.

Para este punto, las voces de los demás shinigamis, que había empezado como un murmullo hacia la mitad del discurso, fue aumentando de volumen hasta opacarlo nuevamente.

La desesperanza, el miedo, la desconfianza, eran sentimientos palpables en la multitud.

—Quizás no fue tan buena idea reunir a todos los shinigamis Comandante —comentó un Kira Izuru, parado al lado de Ukitake en uno de los niveles más altos de la cámara.

—¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! —Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar, dejando a los shinigamis mudos de la impresión al ver quién era el dueño de dicha voz—. Así está mejor. Ahora Ukitake, continúa por favor.

—Gracias Yoruichi por tu amable asistencia —agradeció el Comandante con una débil sonrisa, realmente no estaba hecho para estas cosas.

El capitán Hitsugaya no lo estaba escuchando esta vez, enfocando toda su atención en las figuras de Yoruichi y Urahara, que al igual que Ukitake, estaban parados en unos de los niveles superiores, cerca de la Comandante Soi Fon y varios miembros del Onmitsukido. No sabía cómo es que ellos se habían enterado de los planes de los Shinigamis, aunque tenía sus sospechas, pero fue gracias a su rápida actuación que Aizen no fue liberado de su prisión.

Con Yoruichi haciendo tiempo mientras ellos se dirigían a la antigua Cámara de los 46, y a la vez convenciendo a Soi Fon de la insensatez de liberar a Aizen, lograron hacer una nueva votación, esta vez obteniendo la victoria de la disputa a su favor.

Una explosiva mezcla de gritos eufóricos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Haciendo gala de su gran autocontrol, el capitán Hitsugaya resistió el impuso de encogerse ante el ensordecedor ruido, tratando de encontrar en su mente la lógica detrás de tal comportamiento.

Miró rápidamente a sus compañeros en busca de alguna pista que arrojara luz sobre la actual situación, ¿qué habrá dicho Ukitake esta vez para provocar esa respuesta?

Poco a poco, el ruido fue cesando. Sólo entonces, el capitán Hitsugaya fue consciente que los tres Comandantes estaban lanzando órdenes en rápida sucesión y que parte de las fuerzas shinigamis se estaban retirando. No faltó mucho para que sólo quedaran él y sus compañeros del pasado, quienes miraban un grupo liderado por Ukitake dirigirse a ellos.

—Ahora es nuestro turno, debemos asistir a Ichigo y a los demás —fueron las palabras que Ukitake dirigió al grupo al llegar junto a ellos.

Todos asintieron determinados, el pobre capitán Hitsugaya seguía sin saber qué estaba pasando. Afortunadamente, sus respuestas vinieron en la forma de un preocupado Kira Izuru.

—¿Está seguro que sea sensato enviar a todas las fuerzas shinigamis a atacar las brigadas imperiales?

—Es nuestra mejor oportunidad Kira-kun, las brigadas imperiales se están desmoronando desde sus propios cimientos. Es ahora o nunca.

Ahora todo hacía perfecto sentido.

* * *

En las afueras del Sector Uno, justo sobre los terrenos del Sector Tres, una escena para nada agradable se estaba desarrollando.

La noche, antes oscura y silenciosa, estaba ahora brillantemente encendida por densas columnas de furiosas llamas, cantando con sus temibles rugidos una amarga canción de caos y destrucción.

Sin importar donde tuvieras la vista, lo único que verías sería fuego y más fuego. Pero eso no era todo, en medio del incendio, tirados descuidadamente sobre el suelo hirviente, algunos apenas reconocibles como tales, se encontraban cientos de cuerpos. Y si los gritos y gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento eran cualquier indicación, aquellos cuerpos seguían con vida, pero agonizaban lentamente.

Tres figuras particulares sobresalían en medio de todo el horror. Una de ellas se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo, completamente indiferente ante el cuerpo que ardía frente a él, impasible por el tipo de escenario donde se encontraba. Apenas sentía las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por sus sienes, como si fuera ignorante del infierno que se cocía. Sus ojos estaban enteramente enfocados en el objeto que tenía en su mano derecha, el cual reflejaba en su superficie el fuego, al menos aquella parte que no estaba manchada con el líquido rojizo.

Un movimiento de su mano cambió el ángulo del objeto, permitiendo ver en su superficie la sonrisa escalofriante de su poseedor.

* * *

Nubes grises oscurecían el cielo, cubriendo el Sol y dándole un aire tétrico y frío a día.

Eran los signos de una tormenta aproximándose, una tormenta que prometía un final no agradable. A pesar de esto, lo habitantes normales del Sector Uno seguían realizando sus rutinas diarias, llenando las calles con su presencia, realizando compras, negociando, vendiendo, todas las acciones típicas de un pequeño mercado, claramente ignorantes del peligro que se aproximaba.

Desde su posición, parado frente a la ventana de un segundo piso, Ichigo Kurosaki observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Parecía tan ordinario que resultaba casi imposible imaginar que se encontraba en los dominios de un Rey nefasto, era simplemente tan normal.

Pero nada era normal en aquella situación, se obligó a recordar cuando alcanzó a ver, una vez más, a las tres figuras que desde hace un rato lo observaban discretamente desde las calles, o más precisamente, vigilaban la casa.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, si querían pasar desapercibidos, hubiera sido mejor que se vistieran como los demás pobladores, en vez del uniforme negro con estilo Arrancar que llevaban. Sobresalían como un farol en la oscuridad con ese atuendo, además de que sus expresiones y su obvia mirada hacia la casa desde hace horas y horas, dejaba poco a la imaginación a sus intenciones.

Pero lo que en verdad le estaba molestando no era el hecho de estar siendo observado, era el por qué estaba siendo observado. Si se suponía que estaba en la casa de la Teniente de la Primera Brigada, lo que en palabras de Hiroshi significaba mucho poder, lo que a su vez inspiraba respeto y miedo, ¿por qué motivo era espiado como si fuera un común criminal? ¿Es que acaso había tanta desconfianza en el grupo? ¿O el hecho de que fueran shinigamis ameritaba tan reacción?

De lo que sí podía estar seguro era que aquellos tres no lo espiaban por mera diversión, parecía haber una razón enmascarada en la forma de una persona desconocida, que los obligaba a permanecer inmóviles y vigilantes. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Sería el Capitán, o quizás el General? ¿Tal vez el Rey?

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Ichigo resumió su recorrido de la habitación, dándole la vuelta por enésima vez desde que despertó, lo cual no tardaba mucho ya que era tan pequeña, equipado con sólo lo necesario para dormir, guardar ropa y otros objetos de utilidad.

Pero esta vez un ruido en la planta baja lo detuvo en seco. Inmediatamente en alerta, Ichigo colocó su mano en el mango de su katana, decidiendo que estaría en su mejor interés averiguar la fuente de la perturbación.

Con determinación, pero con falta de planeación, Ichigo se aventuró al pasillo, dirigiéndose directo a las escaleras sin detenerse a revisar si Rukia y Renji seguían en sus habitaciones. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral hacia la sala de estar cuando escuchó la voz de Nel, parecía molesta.

—Un grandísimo masoquista, eso es lo que eres.

—Silencio mujer, nadie pido tu opinión —le siguió una voz masculina muy familiar.

Ichigo se paró a meros centímetros de la entrada, escuchando, tratando de discernir a quién pertenecía la segunda voz, ya que estaba seguro que no era Hiroshi.

—No olvides dónde estás, ni en cuál situación te encuentras —lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un resoplido indignado—, si apenas puedes levantarte sin ayuda.

—Como si alguien hubiera pedido tu maldita ayuda —masculló el hombre, antes de que escucharse un golpe seco y un gruñido fastidiado.

—Eres un malagradecido, no entiendo ni por qué te ayudo —comentó Nel con hastío—, si al final de todo siempre vuelves a hacer lo mismo. Dime, ¿alcanzo no te cansas de que limpien el piso contigo?

—Si tienes tantos problemas conmigo entonces no me ayudes —respondió irritado—. Las heridas se sanarán perfectamente bien con o sin ti.

—No entiendo por qué el Rey siempre te deja vivo, si tan pronto te recuperas lo primero que haces es ir a pelear contra él. Lo juro, parecen unos niños y yo irremediablemente la niñera que tiene que arreglar todos sus problemas.

La curiosidad terminó de ganarle, ¿con quién estaría hablando Nel? Con esta pregunta en mente, Ichigo se adentro en la sala, para nada preparado con lo que se terminó por encontrar.

—¿Grimmjow? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

Frente a él, tirado sobre un sofá, estaba la forma ensangrentada y herida de un Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

—Kuro… —No pudo terminar su frase, pues Nel lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con un bate de madera que misteriosamente encontró el camino a sus manos, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ichigo quedó mudo de la impresión, cada segundo abriendo y cerrando la boca en busca de algo inteligente que decir. Y es que no era todos los días que presenciaba semejante espectáculo.

Pero en medio de su confusión, sus ojos captaron algo familiar en su brazo izquierdo, de inmediato toda tu atención se vio fuertemente atraída por ese objeto, una insignia, y no cualquiera para colmo, una insignia con el número uno en romano en su centro y dos pequeñas estrellas debajo. Si no estaba equivocado, lo cual pudo comprobar con un vistazo a la insignia de Nel, significaba que Grimmjow era el Capitán de la Primera Brigada.

¿Por qué esto no le sorprendía?

—Otra vez tengo que limpiar tus desastres, y eso que eran muebles nuevos —se lamentó Nel moviendo al inconsciente Grimmjow hacia una habitación a la izquierda. Abriendo la puerta con un poco de dificultad, Nel lo lanzó sin cuidado a su interior, el cual estaba completamente vacío.

Haciendo una mueca por las manchas rojas que ahora tenía en sus manos y su ropa, Nel se dirigió al baño, que estaba por el camino hacia las escaleras, todo bajo la mirada de un atento Ichigo.

Apenas pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando Nel volvió a la sala con ropa limpia, actuando como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Sin dirigirle una palabra a Ichigo, Nel siguió su camino, tomando la dirección opuesta a la habitación donde ahora se encontraba Grimmjow y entrando, como bien pudo Ichigo descubrir al seguirla, a la cocina.

—¿Planeas decir algo en el futuro cercano? —Preguntó finalmente Ichigo, cansado ya del trato silencioso.

—Lo siento Ichigo, no sé qué decirte —respondió Nel moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación, trabajando diligentemente en la cocina.

—Podrías empezar explicando que rayos pasó hace unos momentos y diciéndome dónde está todo el mundo —sugirió con tono neutro y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Pasó un momento en el que sólo el sonido de calderos y diversas utilerías chocando se escucharon.

—Como bien pudiste notar, Grimmjow es el Capitán de la Primera Brigada —comenzó a explicar sin mirarlo directamente, sólo concentrándose en la tarea que tenía entre manos—, pero no te equivoques, Grimmjow sigue siendo el mismo cabeza hueca testarudo que quiso matarte aquella vez en Hueco Mundo hace más de cien años. Y aún ahora, lo único que desea es destruirte. A pesar de esto, en este circo de engaños y mentiras, él es uno de los pocos que es honesto con sus intenciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Se notaba que en verdad no entendía nada.

— En las Brigadas Imperiales no existe tan cosa como la lealtad, lo único que existe es el poder —declaró solemnemente—, y nosotros, la Primera Brigada, somos los que más poder tenemos en estos momentos, lo único que impide que la Sociedad de Almas termine de colapsar sobre sus cimientos.

—Sigo sin entender —logró vocalizar.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, no es como si te fueras a quedar, ¿o sí? —Ante esa pregunta Ichigo no tuvo respuesta, Nel tenía razón después de todo— Pero me he desviado un poco de nuestro tema original, lo que querías saber era que había transcurrido en la sala. La respuesta es simple, Grimmjow volvía después de sufrir una paliza de manos del rey, yo honestamente no comprendo por qué siempre lo deja con vida si al instante que se recupera va tras otra pelea, y yo siempre, siempre, debo tender sus heridas porque me guste o no, Grimmjow es uno de nuestros pilares de equilibrio en estos tiempos.

—¿Y los otros? —Decidió cambiar de tema, Nel tenía razón; Grimmjow, las brigadas, el rey, la Sociedad de Almas, nada de eso tenía por qué importarle. Porque si lograba cumplir su misión, no tendría que pasar por nada de eso.

—Salieron, todos juntos.

El olor a comida llegó a su nariz e Ichigo no pudo evitar que su estómago diera un gruñido de protesta. Nel sólo rio, bajo y suave.

—Parece que tienes hambre. No te preocupes, la comida ya casi está.

—Yo no… —pero su estómago dio otro gruñido, esta vez más alto, para mayor vergüenza del anaranjado.

Nel se burló nuevamente, y en medio de la discusión amistosa, la extraña experiencia anterior se fue olvidando. No más Grimmjow, no más problemas que no valían la pena de siquiera pensar. Sólo el presente, la comida y la esperanza de un mejor futuro.

Minutos después, Nel dejaban a un hambriento Ichigo para que degustará su comida mientras ella atendía las heridas del inconsciente Grimmjow.

Sentado en la mesa ubicada en el extremo sur de la cocina, de cara a las estufas; solo, salvo por el sonido de sus dientes masticando como único acompañante, el control sobre sus emociones y sus pensamientos se liberó violetamente, e Ichigo no pudo evitar que su mente vagara, llenando su cabeza de todo y nada.

Perdió rastro del tiempo ahí sentado, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la habitación se hallaba bañado en penumbras. Sorprendido, Ichigo se paró de un salto para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando su plato, vació y olvidado en la mesa, de la misma forma que había estado por horas.

En medio de las sombras, el peso de Zangetsu sobre su espalda era una carga reconfortante. Confiaba en Ned, de eso no había dudas, y cuando ella decía que mientras estuviera bajo su techo ningún daño le caería, le creía completamente, así como su garantía de que los hombres que seguían vigilando la casa no significaban ninguna amenaza.

Pero se sentía inquieto, no había sabido nada de Renji y Rukia en todo el día, salvo por el hecho de que salieron con Hiroshi a tempranas horas de la mañana para recolectar información sobre el paradero de su "posible ayudante". Todavía le estaba molestando el hecho de que hubieran salido sin decirle nada, aún cuando Ned le había aconsejado que lo mejor para él era descansar y recuperar la energía que la lucha interna con su hollow estaba gastando, Ichigo sentía que debía hacer algo para ayudar, necesitaba hacer algo.

Fue con estos pensamientos que su mente decidió que era hora de salir de la casa. Firme y determinado, Ichigo marchó hacia la puerta principal, con los aires de un soldado que está a punto de entrar al campo de batalla.

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla, revelando del otro lado a Hiroshi, acompañado por dos figuras envueltas en mantos negros que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, una alta y una baja.

Los reconoció inmediatamente, aún sin tener que verles el rostro, por eso no se sorprendió cuando los tres entraron y tras puertas cerradas revelaron sus identidades. Eran Renji y Rukia. Y al parecer, no traían nada bueno, si las expresiones de gravedad que lograba percibir en la poca luz del pasillo de entrada eran cualquier indicación.

—¿Qué noticias nos traen? —Preguntó Ned, apareciéndose a su lado sin que la viera acercarse, sobresaltándolo un poco.

—Graves noticias —respondió Hiroshi con una postura rígida y una voz tensa—, el Sector Tres está completamente destruido, ningún sobreviviente, todos muertos, todo consumido por fuego. Y mientras hablamos, el Sector Dos sufre el mismo destino.

—¿Quién…? —Intentó preguntar Ichigo, incapaz de comprender cómo y por qué alguien haría algo así, cuando tantas almas inocentes vivían en esos sectores.

—El General de la Séptima Brigada —se le adelantó Hiroshi—, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Ichigo sólo asintió, mudo de la impresión. Cómo olvidarlo, si había sido el primero en "recibirlos" cuando ingresaron en los terrenos de las Brigadas. Pero también recordaba lo que había dicho Hiroshi: _"__tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el General de la Séptima Brigada; _así como los pasos que había tomado para detenerlo en el Sector Tres, pidiéndole ayuda a alguien que detestaba, tragándose su orgullo y entregando en bandeja de plata lo que tanto sacrificio le costó conseguir.

En ese momento no le había prestado tanta atención, pensando que no llegaría muy lejos y subestimándolo por su rango; pero que equivocado estaba.

—Hay más —siguió hablando Hiroshi—, los shinigamis han decidido atacar con toda la fuerza que les queda, aprovechando el camino creado por él.

—Ubicación actual —Pidió Ned, por la mirada en su rostro parecía estar analizando la información.

—Sector cuatro —respondió al instante, Ned asintió pensativa.

—¿Lograron encontrarlo?

—Sí, sigue en el Sector uno —entendiendo de inmediato a quién se refería.

—¿Por qué no lo trajeron?

—Se rehusó a venir —esta vez su respuesta vino tarde y vacilante.

Ned sólo lo miró, pero Hiroshi pareció encogerse en su lugar cuando se vio como el blanco de aquella mirada. Finalmente, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad fue apenas un minuto, Ned desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No hay tiempo que perder, encontremos a ese idiota.

Hiroshi dio un suspiro de alivio, apresurándose para salir, pero no sin antes entregarle a Ichigo una túnica negra e instruirle a que la vistiera para no llamar demasiado la atención.

El cielo se extendía como una manta negra sobre sus cabezas, donde ni siquiera podía vislumbrarse la Luna. El aire estaba frío y el viento se movía rampante por todo lo largo de la calle. Pocas personas se hallaban ahora en las afueras, mayormente comerciantes que guardaban sus mercancías, todos los demás regresaron a sus hogares tan pronto los signos del anochecer se mostraron.

Escasos fueron los que les prestaron atención mientras caminaban. Cada quien atendía sus propios asuntos. Para ellos debía ser una escena normal, o quizás era miedo lo que les impedía hacer algo más.

Con Hiroshi tomando la delantera para guiarlos y Ned no muy lejos de él, Ichigo quedó atrás, casi al mismo nivel de Renji y Rukia. Las acomodaciones no fueron hechas precisamente al azar, Ichigo se había asegurado de caminar cerca de sus amigos para ponerse al tanto de lo que habían hecho aquella mañana.

—¿Saben quién es? —Preguntó en apenas un murmullo, seguían siendo observados, podía sentirlo.

—Ni idea —contestó Renji de la misma forma, pero en su tono Ichigo pudo captar indignación y enojo—, Akatora no nos quiso dejar entrar a verlo, ¡el muy osado nos dejó afuera de la casa esperando como idiotas!

Al no encontrar respuesta a su mayor interrogante, Ichigo decidió cambiar de tema, optando por preguntar sobre cómo habían terminado pasando el día entero con Hiroshi, cuando era obvio que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con él.

La explicación no le sorprendió para nada. Ambos, siguiendo órdenes, se impusieron sobre Hiroshi cuando este anunció sus intenciones de salir a investigar. Habiendo consentido antes a sus demandas, cuando estuvieron en el Seireitei, Hiroshi no vio problemas, siempre y cuando mantuvieran sus identidades como shinigamis secretas, y los guió de un lado a otro por la ciudad buscando información. Así se habían enterado, de manos de fuentes que Hiroshi clamaba confiables, lo que estaba sucediendo por todo lo largo de la Sociedad de Almas.

Y cuando cumplieron su objetivo principal de hallar a aquel que supuestamente podría ayudarles, un retiro inmediato los llevó de vuelta a la casa de Ned.

No había sido un relato tan interesante, pero al parecer cubrió suficiente tiempo, ya que no mucho después de que Renji terminaba de contarle, Hiroshi adelante anunció la llegada a su destino.

Una pequeña cabaña se alzaba frente a ellos, de un solo piso y paredes de un concreto blanco, con una estructura parecida a las barracas del Seireitei, igual que todo lo demás en aquel Sector.

En ese momento, Ned recobró el control del asunto, siendo la primera en abrir la puerta de un golpe y entrando como una estampida. Hiroshi la siguió menos ruidoso y hasta un poco nervioso se podría decir. Los demás entraron curiosos y cautelosos, ansiosos por conocer a la persona que sostenía la clave para cambiar el futuro.

Un largo y oscuro pasillo se extendió frente a ellos, con numerosas puertas en ambos lados. Una a una, Ned las fue abriendo todas, encontrando cada una vacía. Quedaban tres sin abrir para cuando escucharon las risillas, en un instante Ned había derribado la puerta, la última a su derecha, y entrado como un huracán a punto de desatar su furia sobre los desprevenidos ocupantes.

Pero esta vez Hiroshi no entró con ella, se mantuvo fuera de la habitación bloqueándoles el camino a los demás.

—¿Qué crees que haces Akatora? —Demandó saber Renji con una mano sobre Zabimaru—Déjanos entrar.

—¡NEE-CHAN! —Se escuchó una voz extremadamente familiar gritar, acompañado de varios gritos de dolor masculinos, unos chillidos de miedo femeninos y varios objetos rompiéndose.

A continuación, varias mujeres salieron de la habitación en varios estados de desnudez y se dirigieron a la salida sin gastar en ellos ni una mirada. No mucho después, frente a ellos cayó una persona de boca, quedando acostado en el piso con su espalda hacia ellos.

El pasillo estaba iluminado ahora, gracias a las puertas abiertas de todas las habitaciones que fueron inspeccionadas anteriormente, donde luces fueron encendidas para ayudar en la búsqueda. Así que no fue difícil ver que la persona frente a ellos era bastante joven, quizás entre unos 18 o 25 años, con un curioso cabello naranja que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello. Lo primero que pasó por sus mentes fue que se trataba del mismo Ichigo, hasta que lo vieron levantarse de un salto para encarar a Ned, que estaba parada frente a la puerta con las manos en jarras. Aún viéndolo de perfil, era bastante obvio que no se trataba de Ichigo.

—¿Por qué fue eso Nee-chan? —Lloriqueó lanzándose a sus pies para abrazarlos.

—Explícame por qué te rehusaste a acompañar a Hiroshi cuando él te llamó —Demandó, yendo directo al punto.

—¡Es noche de Strip Póker! —Exclamó, como si eso fuera a explicar todo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada asesina.

—Despégate de mis piernas —El desconocido no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces el comando, a la primera palabra ya estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Fue entonces que notó a los demás visitantes. Hiroshi y los otros tres shinigamis que lo acompañaban. Su reacción fue una que ninguno de ellos esperó.

—NEE-CHAN —gritó lanzándose a Rukia y enterrando su rostro en su pecho, sólo para ser golpeado en la cabeza y arrojado contra la pared más cercana en menos de un parpadeo.

—No puede ser —susurró un anonado Kurosaki Ichigo— ¿Kon?

De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado, él no figuraba muy alto en su lista

—¿Kon? —Repitieron Renji y Rukia al mismo tiempo.

Hiroshi fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, Kon o quienquiera que fuera, se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre piernas inestables, con una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra sujetando su cabeza.

—El mismo —fue Ned que respondió, acercándose al susodicho y mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión que me atropelló?

—Lo siento Kon-sama, se me escapó —respondió Hiroshi cuando nadie más lo hizo.

—¡Esto debe ser una broma! —Exclamó Renji incrédulo, recordando muy bien quién era Kon.

—Nuestra única esperanza —le recordó Hiroshi, con algo de humor por su reacción.

Ichigo seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Kon? De entre todas las personas, ¿Kon?

—Esto es serio Kon, necesitamos información —intervino Ned—, un recuento de lo que ocurrió hace cien años.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que puedo recordar lo que ocurrió hace cien años? —con ayuda de Hiroshi, Kon se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación, ignorando a los tres shinigamis presentes.

—No es momento para tus juegos, esto es algo importante —replicó Ned con creciente enfado. Por sus reacciones, parecía no agradarle estar en su presencia más tiempo del necesario, y recordando lo que había dicho de Kon el día anterior, su creencia a esta teoría no hacía más que aumentar.

—Claro que lo es, si no fuera importante no estarías aquí —murmuró, de modo que sólo Hiroshi a su lado pudo escucharle.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada Nee-chan.

Parecía que había más historia entre esos dos de lo que estaban dispuestos a revelar, lo cual explicaría toda la hostilidad y tensión.

—Kon —llamó Ichigo, recuperando el habla y dejando atrás la sorpresa—, en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda, para cambiar el futuro, para salvar a todos.

Ichigo lo veía determinado, con las manos cerradas en puños; hasta en su voz se había colado una nota de suplicación, aún así, Kon no se detuvo, siguió adelante, dándoles las espalda y entrando a la habitación en silencio.

—Kon… —susurró Hiroshi, que seguí a su lado, alternando su mirada entre la cara ensombrecida de Ichigo y la vacante de él.

—Nunca dije que no los ayudaría —respondió separándose de Hiroshi—, sólo dije que no recordaba lo que sucedió hace cien años.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿cómo piensas ayudarnos si no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace cien años? —Preguntó Renji lo que, seguramente, estaba en la mente de todos.

Kon no contestó por varios minutos, lo demás se refrenaron de hacer comentario alguno, esperando su respuesta.

Mientras, Kon iba de un lado a otro en la habitación, logrando que más de uno se impacientara con el silencio. Cuando Renji abría la boca para reclamarle, molesto y cansado, Kon le lanzó una pala, que éste atrapó instintivamente en sus manos.

—¿Qué…? —Empezó a decir confundido.

Habiendo lanzado una pala también a Ichigo, y entregado otra a Hiroshi, Kon salió cargando una pequeña mochila en su espalda. Con saludo militar y un grito que a todos puso en atención, se encaminó a la salida sin dar la más mínima explicación.

Los demás tardaron un poco en reaccionar a tan inesperada acción, pero afortunadamente lo hicieron antes de que Kon saliera y se perdiera de vista. Con pasos apresurados, no tardaron mucho en darle alcancen y acomodarse a su ritmo.

—Hace unos ochenta años más o menos empecé a escribir una especie de diario —comenzó, manteniendo la vista en el camino y no en ellos—. Era la única manera de mantener mi sanidad después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Pero ya no lo tienes contigo, ¿verdad? —Observó Hiroshi, ya que de haberlo tenido no estarían al aire libre equipados con herramientas para escavar.

—Después de algunos años, dejé de escribir, y me propuse enterrar el pasado, seguir adelante sin más ataduras —siguió contando, en ningún momento haciendo contacto visual con ellos—, entonces decidí que lo mejor sería esconder el diario, ya que su presencia era un constante recordatorio de todo lo que había sucedido.

No habló más después de ese punto.

La noche se había terminado de instalar y lo único que mantenía a raya a la oscuridad eran las muchas lámparas dispersadas en toda la zona.

Ned decidió dejarlos cuando el destino se le hizo aparente, alegando que debía ocuparse de los problemas que el General de la Séptima Brigada estaba ocasionando, y confiando en que Hiroshi se encargaría de todo desde ese punto.

Durante todo el camino, Ichigo no apartó los ojos de Kon, siguiéndolo ciegamente. Pero por alguna razón, éste último evadía sus miradas. Tenía tantas preguntas que no lograba ponerlas en orden, pero temía hacerlas por miedo a abrumarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

No sabía cuál era su papel en esta época, ni su conexión con las Brigadas, de hecho no sabía nada de este Kon, para él era como si fuera un completo desconocido. De repente se le ocurrió que todos eran unos desconocidos, sin importar que los hubiera conocido en su tiempo, que fueran amigos, todo era diferente en aquella época, ellos eran diferentes.

Ichigo no supo cómo interpretar este descubrimiento, ese no era su punto fuerte. Se inclinaba más por hacer las cosas rápido y directo, sin detenerse a pensar mucho. Prefería ser impulsivo a planeador, ya que esto último sólo terminaría dándole dolores de cabeza. Justo ahora, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, estaba cansado de estar de brazos cruzados, de no hacer nada y permitir que sus pensamientos estuvieran en su contra, estaba harto de tanta indecisión.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Kon para llamarle la atención por la falta de información que les había dado hacía el lugar donde iban, y de paso ver si podía hacer que acelerarán la marcha, cuando reconoció el lugar donde estaban. Cómo no, si esas lápidas eran inconfundibles.

—Aquí —anunció, adelantándose hacia unas lápidas que estaban en la segunda fila y comenzando a excavar.

Hiroshi lo imitó, Renji hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Ichigo estuvo a punto de enterrar la pala en la tierra sus ojos se vieron atraídos a las inscripciones de las lápidas. Su cuerpo se congeló:

**Inoue Orihime Sado Yasutora Ishida Uryu**

—No vale la pena lamentarse por algo que ya pasó cuando tienes el poder de cambiarlo —le amonestó Kon al ver lo que lo detenía de ayudarles.

Ichigo salió de su pequeño estupor al instante y se puso a trabajar sin comentar, tenía razón.

—¿Qué tan profundo enterraste este diario? —Preguntó Ichigo cuando pasaron unos minutos sin encontrar nada.

—Lo suficiente para que los curiosos no lo encuentren por accidente.

—¿A quién se le ocurriría venir aquí a desenterrar un diario? —cuestionó, no viéndole el sentido.

—Te sorprenderías.

Esa contestación le llamó un poco la atención, pero esta fue rápidamente divertida cuando Renji lanzó una exclamación de triunfo.

—¡Creo que lo encontré!

En efecto, en el lugar donde Renji estaba excavando, justo enfrente de la lápida con el nombre de Ishida, se encontraba una caja negra de tamaño mediano.

Kon inmediatamente la tomó en sus manos, limpiando la tierra y revisándolo por todos los ángulos para determinar sus condiciones.

—Perfecto.

Todos se congregaron a su alrededor en espera de que abriera la caja, pero desafortunadamente esto no fue posible, pues justo en ese preciso instante se escuchó una explosión que los obligó a cubrirse instintivamente.

Árboles y más árboles rodeaban el perímetro del memorial. Pero varios metros frente a ellos, algunos árboles caían al suelo y otros ardían en llamas furiosas.

Tres figuras emergieron de esa zona y se detuvieron en la pequeña colina donde cuatro lápidas se encontraban, apartadas de todas las demás. La figura central derribó una de las lápidas con su pie derecho y la mantuvo sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo, a las cinco personas petrificadas que miraban con creciente horror el reciente giro de los acontecimientos, y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.

El fuego a su espalda le daba un aspecto siniestro, más aún cuando la luz de la Luna incidió sobre su rostro y les dio la oportunidad de reconocerlo, era el General de la Séptima Brigada.

—¡Tú!

—¡Maldito!

Dos voces gritaron simultáneamente, uno con incredulidad y otro con rencor.

—¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?! —Demandó Hiroshi, responsable del segundo grito.

—¿Cómo crees? —Se mofó el recién llegado—. Con lo patético que era el Sector Dos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Hiroshi estaba que temblaba de la rabia que sentía. Pronto materializó su zanpakuto, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Imagina mi sorpresa —continuo, ignorándolo—, cuando encontré esto en el Sector Tres.

A continuación, el General les lanzó algo, que Hiroshi atrapó con su mano libre sin siquiera parpadear.

Cuando Hiroshi abrió su mano para ver qué tenía, encontró la insignia ensangrentada del General de la Segunda Brigada, la misma que le había entregado a Osu el día antes.

Ya lo sabía, lo había sospechado desde que se enteró de la caída del Sector Tres. Pero sólo en ese momento, la implicación de lo que había sucedido terminó de hundirse con verdadera intensidad.

Hiroshi empuñó su mano con fuerza, dejando que el metal se hundiera dolorosamente en su piel. Inspiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, de no atacar, de no caer en su trampa, en sus provocaciones.

Por su parte, Ichigo no escuchaban nada de lo que decían, sus voces le sonaban muy lejanas, pues toda su atención estaba sobre Kon, un muy pálido y tembloroso Kon, quien había sido responsable del primer grito.

¿Qué podría significar su reacción?

—Kon —intentó llamar, al no obtener respuesta volvió a intentarlo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

Con el ceño más fruncido de lo usual, Ichigo lo tomó del hombro y empezó a sacudirlo un poco para llamar su atención. Kon se volvió lentamente hacía él, con sus facciones todavía dominadas por la sorpresa y, le pareció ver, miedo.

—¡Kon! —Gritó con renovado vigor, preocupado por su expresión.

Kon finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento, viendo la cara de Ichigo y luego la del General con los puños cerrados y un semblante de seria determinación, se decidió a hablar, cortando la conversación de Hiroshi con el General.

—¡TÚ! —Exclamó con potencia, atrayendo su atención y la de todos los demás— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?

Por primera vez, en lo que llevaban conociéndolo, el General se quedó callado. Su concentración estaba sobre Kon, escrutándolo con la mirada, fue por casualidad que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ichigo. Les pareció ver una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, seguido por un entrecierre de ojos, para finalmente quedarse con una sonrisa burlona.

—Esto es…inesperado —dijo con lentitud—, pero ciertamente interesante.

—¡Responde la pregunta idiota! —Gritó Kon, a lo que el General eligió ensanchar su sonrisa en respuesta.

—Creo que te has equivocado de persona —contestó con engañosa calma.

—¡No me importa lo que creas! —Exclamó señalándolo— Sé que eres tú, jamás podría confundir esa cara ni esa odiosa sonrisa.

El General sólo se echó a reír, y Kon no pudo más que apretar los dientes frustrado, lanzando maldiciones a lo bajo.

—¡Es él! —Explotó finalmente— ¡Él es el responsable de todo esto, por su culpa el futuro es un maldito caos!

Los demás no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa ante esta declaración, el General sólo se rio más fuerte.

—Por mucho que me gustaría tomar crédito por tal hazaña —dijo tan pronto se recuperó de la risa—, me temo que yo no fui.

Con la sonrisa con que fue emitida esta declaración, los demás no pudieron más que desconfiar, poniéndose en guardia con sus zanpakuto en sus manos.

—Comprendo que no me crean, y cómo culparlos, si mi hermano y yo somos una perfecta réplica.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, Kon lo miraba ahora perplejo. Los demás no entendían nada.

—¿Hermano?

Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta del General, sólo un movimiento de sus acompañantes que puso a los shinigamis y Hiroshi en alerta de inmediato.

Un relámpago eligió ese momento para caer sobre ellos, iluminando brevemente el lugar, y permitiéndole a Ichigo ver el ataque del enemigo unos cuantos segundos antes de que impactara sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo reaccionó retrocediendo con shunpo, tratando de aumentar la distancia entre ellos. El trueno que se escuchó momentos después reverberó en sus oídos con fuerza atronadora, bloqueando todos los demás sonidos.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que los demás se habían dispersado, quedándose por un lado Rukia y Renji, y por el otro Hiroshi y Kon. Los primeros se defendían de los ataques del otro acompañante del General, mientras los segundos se mantenían al margen, con la atención puesta principalmente en el General, quien se mantenía en la misma posición.

Ichigo volvió su concentración a su propia pelea, a tiempo para bloquear otro ataque de su enemigo. Sus brazos temblaron con el esfuerzo de mantenerlo a raya, pero cuando parecía que estaba por superarlo no dudó en retroceder nuevamente con shunpo.

Observó a su oponente: era alto, quizás de la altura de Kenpachi, con músculos que sobresalían por su increíble grosor y que, según pudo comprobar, no estaban ahí sólo de lujo. Era insanamente fuerte, sólo debías ver los dos cráteres que sus anteriores ataques provocaron cuando perdieron a su objetivo para afirmarlo, pero era lento. Y su arma, una hacha-espada enorme, parecía contribuir a su lentitud.

Velocidad era lo que necesitaba para vencerlo, y nada mejor para el trabajo que su bankai.

—¡BAN-KAI! —No perdió tiempo para usar la liberación más poderosa de su zanpakuto— Tensa Zangetsu.

De inmediato Ichigo lo atacó, antes de que su enemigo se recompusiera de su previo asalto. Su oponente recibió daño directo, retrocediendo unos pasos en el proceso, una fina cortada atravesándole de hombro a cintura.

Un segundo ataque fue bloqueado y un tercero evadido con shunpo, quizás su oponente no era tan lento como había supuesto al principio, pero tampoco era tan rápido para rivalizar a su bankai. Por lo que tan pronto lo vio aparecer, Ichigo lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou que dio justo en el blanco.

Una pequeña nube de humo envolvió a su enemigo, bloqueándolo de su vista. Ichigo sólo afirmó el agarre de su katana, preparándose para otro ataque, mas nunca llegó a concretarlo. Comenzó a escuchar palpitaciones inusualmente altas en sus oídos, una detrás del otro; pronto sus músculos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, y una mancha negra parecía expandirse desde el borde de sus ojos.

Apenas fue consciente cuando su enemigo se paró frente a él y lo embistió con su gigantesca arma. La fuerza del ataque lo mandó, literalmente, a volar lejos, haciéndolo chocar con varias lápidas en su trayecto para finalmente aterrizar sobre algunas que estaban más alejadas.

—¡Maldito! —Lanzó una débil exclamación al aire, aunque en verdad estaba dirigida a cierto personaje que habitaba indeseado en su interior.

—_Se está acercando_ —respondió, apenas un murmullo, pero podía sentir toda la gracia y emoción que emanaban de su voz.

Ichigo no entendió a qué se refería, y tampoco planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta que lo dijera. De dos golpes, una con cada brazo, logró quitarse los escombros de encima. Su respiración era rápida y superficial, en su sien derecho presentaba una pequeña cortada, y estaba seguro que tendría alguna que otra costilla rota, más algunos rasguños en sus brazos y piernas, pero tales heridas sólo eran nimiedades para él.

Se levantó y miró a sus alrededor, tratando de ubicar a su enemigo. Lo sintió muy cerca, estaba… ¡detrás suyo!

Se volteó rápidamente, apenas pudiendo bloquear el ataque de su arma, mas no el de su pierna, que lo hizo rebotar contra el suelo como balón de fútbol.

Ichigo logró incorporarse en medio de un rebote, quedando de rodillas. Sin perder tiempo, disparó otro Getsuga Tenshou a su oponente, que también dio justo en el blanco, pero que, como el primero, sólo explotó sobre él y lo quemó, sin lograr derribarlo.

Su enemigo comenzó a moverse otra vez, acercándosele, inafectado por el ataque; aún cuando la sangre cubría una gran porción de su torso. Primero lento, ganando después velocidad, hasta encontrarse sobre él, con su arma en posición para atacar.

Ichigo desvió su hacha-espada con su Tensa Zangetsu, y se apareció a sus espaldas con shunpo para atacarlo, ataque que fue bloqueado sin muchos problemas. Al ver esto, Ichigo volvió a desaparecer, para aparecer nuevamente en otro ángulo, buscando algún punto ciego por el cual asestar un golpe. Su enemigo atacó al mismo tiempo que él, logrando hacerlo retroceder con su fuerza.

Estaba por volver a atacarlo cuando una familiar, y a la vez desconocida, presión se instaló en el aire, logrando que sus rodillas flaquearan un poco y deteniendo toda acción.

Una masa concentrada de energía, en forma de esfera y de un color rojo intenso, salió de algún lugar, dirigiéndose específicamente a su enemigo, llegando a atravesarlo por la espalda y explotando estando adentro. Ichigo logró cubrirse del resto de la explosión con su brazo libre, mientras con sus ojos se esforzaba por encontrar al autor del ataque.

—_Eso fue un Cero pero, ¿quién…?_

Era el pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Hollow, arrancar y vizard, posibles sospechosos.

Cuando el viento cedió y los escombros de la explosión dejaron de volar en su dirección, Ichigo descubrió que de su enemigo ya no quedaba ni rastro.

—_Está aquí_ —le dijo su hollow enigmáticamente, acompañado por su risa maniática.

Ichigó salió corriendo del lugar, buscando a sus amigos. Parecía que su hollow interno conocía al misterioso agresor, y además estaba demasiado feliz para ser algo bueno. Quien sea era fuerte, logró acabar con su oponente de un solo ataque, cosa que ni dos de sus Getsuga Tenshou en línea directa lograron hacer.

Rukia y Renji entraron en su campo de visión, y de un shunpo estuvo junto a ellos. Ambos estaban de espaldas entre sí, cuidándose la retaguardia, con sus zanpakuto liberadas en sus manos. Respiraban agitadamente, y sus cuerpos presentaban heridas superficiales. Ninguno lo miraban, buscaban algo o alguien con la mirada, pero de su enemigo anterior no había rastro.

Hiroshi y Kon llegaron corriendo, estaban ilesos, sin ninguna señal o marca que indicara que estuvieron en alguna pelea.

El grupo volvió a completarse, ahora en un área diferente al memorial, sin enemigos aparentes visibles. Pero eso no significaba que el peligro había pasado, aún cuando no podían sentir ninguna presencia cercana, eso sólo significaba que su nuevo enemigo era muy bueno ocultándose, y el hecho de no poder localizar al General de la Séptima Brigada, en vez de calmarlos, los ponían aún más nerviosos.

—Ese reiatsu … —empezó a decir Hiroshi, refiriéndose a esa presión espiritual que sintieron hace unos momentos.

—Es él, estoy seguro —le siguió Kon con una seriedad que no pintaba nada bueno.

—¡¿Quién es él?¡ —Preguntó Ichigo con poca paciencia, no entendía cómo todos parecían conocerlo excepto él.

El sonido de pisadas lo distrajo lo suficiente para dejar el asunto. Pronto, de algún lado apareció el General caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, su expresión era condescendiente, pero su sonrisa era burlona y complacida. Ninguna de las tres emociones sentaba bien con ellos.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del grupo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en apariencia desarmado.

—Bienvenido —comenzó a decir haciendo una reverencia exagerada—, mi rey.

Como si fueran uno, el grupo entero se dio la vuelta, y en efecto, parado detrás de ellos, como una sombra letal esperando desapercibido, se encontraba una persona, una criatura, que por las expresiones conjuntas de Hiroshi y Kon se confirmaba el aclamo del General. Detrás de ellos se encontraba el mismísimo rey.

**Esta historia continuará...**

Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame aclarar algunos puntos. Primero que nada, este es un AU (¿Y quién no lo sabe o.O?). ¿Pero en qué punto comienza a ser AU? Como podrán ver en la fecha de publicación, esta historia fue empezada en el 2010 (No puedo creer que haya sido hace tanto tiempo) y en ese momento Ichigo todavía no aprendía el Mugetsu ni controlaba a su hollow interno. ¿Entonces, cómo fue derrotado Aizen? Una respuesta simple y hasta un tanto cliché…¡Urahara!

Tan y como lo leyeron, en esta historia Urahara es el responsable de la derrota de Aizen. Y como Ichigo no perdió sus poderes, los Xcution no aparecieron jajajaja…(Sí, estoy un poco loca, no se preocupen)

Tal vez haya sido una explicación innecesaria, pero sentía que debía aclarar estos puntos para que tengan un mejor entendimiento de la historia.

Como sea, vamos a lo que nos interesa. La segunda parte de este capítulo, que sería el final final de esta historia ya está escrita (¡¿Entonces por qué no la subes?! Porque soy malvada, muajajajaja… ). Ya en serio, me falta hacerle algunas correcciones ya que he encontrado algunas incoherencias con la historia que el olvido ha provocado, pero no se preocupen, que en esta semana estará arriba y podrán ver el final (Eso puedo asegurarlo con toda firmeza).

Y ahora me despido que esta nota se está haciendo larga, pero antes de que se me olvide, un gran agradecimiento a los reviewers (¿existirá esa palabra?), o mejor dicho, a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios. A ustedes más que a nadie les debo no una, sino varias disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo y la falta de respuesta. Siento que los he defraudado T-T

Bueno, hasta pronto y ya saben, críticas, sugerencias y dudas serán bienvenidos.


	10. De vuelta al pasado, parte II

_¿Ni un review T-T? Esto es triste, pero comprensible xD._

_Bien, hay que avanzar y aquí les traigo la segunda parte del último capítulo de este querido fic. Corregido y limpiado, aunque lamentablemente no pude eliminar todas las incongruencias o me arriesgaba a quitarle todo el sentido._

_Y, antes de empezar, fíjense en la imagen que utilice de cover para estar historia; así mismo me imagino al rey Ichi cuando se apareció frente a ellos._

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no es ni nunca será de mi propiedad.

**¿Yo, rey?**

**Capítulo 7**: De vuelta al pasado, parte II

La imponente figura parada inmóvil frente a ellos los paralizo por completo, dejando que su poderosa presencia los arropara en un manto de miedo opresivo.

Se sentían atrapados, sofocados. Por sus mentes la idea de quitarse la vida para escapar de ese monstruo cruzó inhibido varias veces, cada vez más tangible, más convincente.

Sorpresivamente, Kon fue el primero en moverse, alejándose del grupo para dirigirse con pasos seguros y confiados a donde estaba el rey. Estando a su lado pareció decirle algo con gestos frenéticos y preocupados, señalando en varias ocasiones al general de la Séptima Brigada, el cual seguía con la misma expresión complacida y burlona de momentos atrás. Ninguno de los visitantes del pasado pudo interpretar bien el hecho debido a la fogosidad de sus mentes.

De pronto, fue como si el aire se liberara. Ichigo, Rukia y Renji habían sentido que se ahogaban para de repente salir de nuevo a la superficie. Sus mentes y sentidos volvieron a la realidad, y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar mirar con nuevos ojos el escenario. ¿Qué había sido eso?

El general de la Séptima Brigada estalló en risas al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de los shinigamis.

—Impresionante lo que puede lograr el aura del rey, ¿no creen? —Reveló con un tono de orgullo que muchos encontraron fuera de lugar—. El manto de la muerte. Caos y destrucción con sólo su presencia.

Hiroshi tuvo que reprimir las ganas de atacarlo, tratando de concentrar toda su atención sobre Kon, quien había logrado que el rey suprimiera su aura y ahora lo convencía para que acabara con el General, diciéndole lo mismo que les había dicho a ellos.

Pasaron tensos minutos donde nadie se movió. Por un momento temió que Kon no pudiera convencer al rey. Él era demasiado volátil y un plan para nada seguro.

Ichigo, por su parte, tenía los ojos pegados en la figura de su "yo" del futuro. Era tan y como se lo había imaginado, con aquella máscara demoníaca que no podía distinguir entre amigo o enemigo, vistiendo el atuendo característico de su Bankai y con Tensa Zangetsu sujetada flojamente en su mano derecha.

Por un breve segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de su otro yo y la oscuridad que encontró en ellos le hizo estremecer. Todo en su persona gritaba muerte. Cuando volvió a parpadear, el rey ya no estaba en su campo de visión.

El tan esperado encuentro lo había dejado desorientado, el poder de aquel ser simplemente superaba a su imaginación. ¿Podría él algún día alcanza tan nivel, sin entregar su alma para conseguirlo?

En otro parpadeo se encontró a un preocupado Kon parado frente a ellos, diciéndoles que debían refugiarse si no querían ser atrapados en la línea de fuego. No necesito de mucho convencimiento para andar detrás de Hiroshi en busca de un lugar seguro.

Mientras se alejaban, Ichigo arriesgó una mirada atrás, hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla. Tan sólo pretendía dar un vistazo, pero sus ojos quedaron como hipnotizados viendo la pelea, incapaces de apartarse aún cuando podía correr peligro por no hacerlo.

El general de la séptima brigada usaba shunpo para alejarse del rey, pero este era demasiado rápido y lo alcanzaba con gran facilidad, interponiéndose en su camino cada vez que intentaba alejarse demasiado. El rey pareció cansarse del juego del gato y el ratón que el general quiso imponer sobre ellos, así que la próxima vez que lo alcanzó no le permitió huir, usando a Tensa Zangetsu para atravesarlo diagonalmente y arrojarlo con la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo.

Sin permitirle recuperarse, el rey se apareció a su lado inmediatamente. Lo sujetó de los cabellos con su mano libre para levantarlo, y cuando lo tuvo a una buena altura le clavó a Tensa Zangetsu en el pecho antes de soltarlo nuevamente. Con ambos brazos libres, el rey lo sujetó de sus manos antes de que pudiera caer, y con una pierna apoyada sobre las de su enemigo, haló con fuerza, logrando dislocarle ambos hombros.

Lo soltó como si fuera basura, pero su asaltó no terminó ahí. Recuperando su katana del cuerpo ensangrentado del general, el rey movió su cabeza, posicionando los cuernos de su máscara en la dirección de su enemigo, lanzando un potente cero.

La explosión produjo una poderosa ráfaga de viento que levantó el polvo de los alrededores, llegando hasta donde se había detenido Ichigo a observar y obligándolo a tomar refugio detrás de unos árboles varios metros de distancia de su posición original.

Todo ocurrió en pocos minutos, y en ningún momento el general profirió sonido alguno.

Cuando el aire se aclaró, Ichigo sintió a Hiroshi a su lado, mirando con seriedad la escena. El rey seguía parado en el mismo lugar desde donde lanzó el cero, presentando algunas quemaduras, pero del general lo único que quedaba era una masa carbonizada y ensangrentada.

—_¿Se acabó? _—Se preguntó Ichigo mentalmente, incapaz de creer que todo hubiera terminado tan rápido.

Pero un extraño sonido irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Concentrándose un poco más pudo determinar que se trataban de aplausos pero, ¿quién estaría aplaudiendo?

—Como siempre, excelente despliegue de fuerza su majestad —felicitó una voz irritantemente familiar.

De entre las sombras de unos arboles la figura del general de la séptima brigada emergió. Inmediatamente la mirada del anaranjada y de Hiroshi volvieron a donde estaba el supuesto cuerpo del general, logrando ser espectadores de cómo la masa carbonada se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos de cristal que se esparcían para dirigirse hacia la dirección del general, tomando la forma de una katana al llegar junto a él.

El rey seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija en la dirección del general.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Preguntó Ichigo a nadie en particular.

—Parece que el general tiene unos cuantos trucos debajo de la manga —le respondió Hiroshi con los puños apretados a sus costados.

Con pasos lentos y altaneros, el general se encaminó hacia el rey, exhibiendo confianza en cada paso que daba.

—Él no será un oponente sencillo —comentó la voz de Kon a sus espaldas, sobresaltando un poco a Ichigo, que no vio cuando había llegado.

Rukia y Renji estaban ahí también, mirando con rostro severo la escena.

El general había llegado hasta el borde del cráter creado por la explosión y ahora miraba al rey, aprovechando la ventaja que la altura le proporcionaba para sentirse superior.

—¿Qué tal la habilidad de mi zanpakuto para crear una imagen en espejo de mí? —Preguntó retóricamente.

El agua que por tanto tiempo amenazaba con desbordarse de las nubes finalmente lo hizo, cayendo como cascadas a la tierra con una fuerza torrencial, con el objetivo de empapar todo a su paso.

Y fue en ese momento, justo antes de que la primera gota de agua tocara el suelo, que el rey desapareció de su posición y se apareció junto al general con Tensa Zangetsu en posición horizontal, con toda la intención de cortarlo por la cintura en dos pedazos.

Pero a unos metros de su objetivo, varios espejos se formaron, reduciéndole velocidad al ataque y dándole oportunidad al general de usar shunpo para salirse del camino.

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose se escuchó, seguido por la carcajada del general.

Los pedazos de cristal que quedaron como resultado del ataque no cayeron al suelo, sino que fueron directamente hacia el rey a una gran velocidad. Logrando incrustarse en su cuerpo a pesar de su hierro.

El rey sólo aumentó su presión espiritual, logrando un gradiente que logró expulsar los fragmentos de cristal de su cuerpo. Hecho esto se volvió nuevamente hacia el general y le lanzó varios ceros con su mano. Como era de esperarse, el general formó varios espejos para protegerse, pero estos no se rompieron con el impacto, sino que absorbieron los ataques y los devolvieron por el mismo trayecto de donde habían venido.

El rey ni siquiera se molestó en evadirlos, como si hubieran sido repelidos por un campo de fuerza invisible, los ceros le pasaron de largo sin tocarlo, explotando a varios metros a sus espaldas.

Volviendo a desaparecer, el Ichigo de futuro se apareció detrás del general con su katana alzada, a punto de asestar un golpe.

—¿Eso es todo? —No pudo resistir burlarse, rodeándose con sus espejos.

En vez de atacar con Tensa Zangetsu, el rey usó su puño libre para golpear los espejos que estaban directamente frente al general, logrando traspasar sus defensas y agarrándolo del cuello antes de que pudiera escaparse.

Esta acción lo tomó incluso a él por sorpresa, pero sólo por un breve segundo, pues al siguiente ya se encontraba riéndose como si todo fuera una broma.

—¿Cansado de los juegos? —Se atrevió a tantear aún en su precaria posición—. Ya me estaba preguntando cuando te pondrías serio.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un aumento de presión en la mano que lo sujetaba y una apuñalada en su pecho.

No muy lejos de ahí, parcialmente reguardado de la lluvia por los frondosos árboles a su alrededor, el Ichigo Kurosaki perteneciente al pasado observaba el combate con mórbida fascinación, pues no era todos los días que tenía la oportunidad de verse a sí mismo peleando mientras era dominado por su Hollow interno.

Lo que veía lo asustaba y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo, ese nivel de poder era abrumador. No lograba entender cómo alguien como el general se empecinaba en antagonizarlo tan abiertamente aún siendo consciente de que la situación no estaba para nada a su favor. Supuso que era algo bueno, que estuviera cavando su propia tumba, pues así los liberaba de la tarea de lidiar con él ellos mismos. Pero no todo sería tan sencillo, si las acusaciones de Kon eran ciertas, y no dudaba que lo fueran, su misión apenas comenzaba.

Tenían que volver a su tiempo, ya habían conseguido lo que fueron a buscar, respuestas, la clave de todo el misterio estaría finalmente resuelto. El futuro sería salvado.

Pensar que el responsable era aquel ser, pensar que una sola persona podía ser la mente maestra detrás de tanto caos era demasiado increíble. Ni siquiera Aizen había logrado lo que aquel logró. Y por esa misma razón Ichigo no podía moverse de su sitio, a pesar de que su misión había acabado y de que lo mejor era que volvieran cuanto antes a su tiempo, Ichigo quería ver el final, el final de aquella vida tan despreciable. Y el que fuera ejecutado por su mano, indirectamente claro, lo hacía mucho mejor.

—Parece que llegamos a tiempo —una nueva, pero familiar voz lo sobresaltó. Tan era el nivel de concentración que estaba prestando al combate.

—Ukitake-san —identificó Ichigo al instante tras buscar el dueño de la voz.

El comandante de las fuerzas shinigamis sólo asintió, su mirada inmediatamente atraída hacía la pelea. Un grupo numeroso de shinigamis lo acompañaba, entre los que estaban sus amigos del pasado. Todos se veían ansiosos y preocupados.

—Tal y como lo sospechamos, es Terek —Habló Kira, el disgusto palpable en su tono, finalmente revelando la identidad del desconocido general de la séptima brigada—. Ese traidor…

—¿Lo llamaste Terek? —Preguntó un confuso Kon interrumpiéndolo, su rostro adoptando una mueca de concentración—. Entonces es cierto.

—¿Qué es cierto? —Se adelantó a cuestionar el Toshiro del futuro, estudiando fijamente a Kon.

—Todo este tiempo pensando que había actuado solo —siguió hablando Kon sin hacerle mucho caso—. ¿Qué significa esto?

Ichigo lo observó detenidamente, no entendía que estaba pasando por su mente, pero debía ser muy serio para tenerlo tan absorto.

—¡NO! —Gritó súbitamente Kon opacando las voces de los demás, sus ojos enfocándose nuevamente en la pelea.

Aquellos que no estaban prestando atención voltearon alarmados, justo a tiempo para ver al rey girar su cuerpo en su dirección y lanzarles un poderoso Gran Rey Cero de la nada.

Ichigo se vio separado del grupo por la falta de coordinación. Todo había pasado muy repentinamente, ninguno tuvo tiempo de prepararse, apenas capaces de salirse del camino del ataque gracias a la advertencia de Kon y unos cuantos.

Pronto sintió la presencia de Hiroshi y Kon a su lado. Parecía que habían tomado el mismo camino que él. Tras darles un pequeño vistazo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, Ichigo concentró su atención en la figura del rey, quien seguía en la misma posición de cuando les lanzó el inesperado ataque, mientras Terek se mantenía de rodillas unos pies detrás, ambos manos masajeando su adolorido cuello, pero con una expresión complacida en su cara.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Demandó Ichigo confundido—. Creí que el rey estaba de nuestra parte.

—No te ilusiones con eso, el rey sólo pelea por sí mismo —le respondió Hiroshi, aunque él también se veía contrariado—, aún así esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué se aliaría con ese bastardo?

—Lo está controlando, no sé cómo —fue Kon quien dio a luz al misterio—. Sólo metió su mano en el agujero del pecho de Ogichi, luego vino esta luz y él simplemente lo soltó para atacarnos.

Los tres observaron nuevamente al rey, sopesando las posibilidades. Este seguía inmóvil como una estatua, pero Terek ahora estaba parado a su lado mirando a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa.

—No me había dado cuenta de que teníamos esta gran audiencia —pronunció visiblemente entusiasmado.

Los shinigamis que habían venido junto a Ukitake y los visitantes del pasado rodeaban las dos figuras enemigas, creando un perímetro de al menos unos cien metros en torno a ellos. Todos estaban tensos, con sus armas listas, sólo esperando el próximo ataque que vendría, pues todos temían ser el blanco de la atención del rey si se osaban atacarle.

—¿Con quién deberíamos comenzar la fiesta? —Ponderó en voz alta, mirando a cada uno el tiempo suficiente para darle un efecto dramático. Cuando terminó de recorrer su vista por los rostros de todos los presentes, levantó su mano y señaló con su dedo índice a un muy pálido y tembloroso Kon—. Hora de terminar lo que fue empezado hace un siglo; acaba con él rey.

Al instante la figura del rey desapareció del centro, no había que ser adivino para saber dónde aparecería, así que pronto todos tuvieron la vista clavada en la posición de Kon, justo a sus espaldas, donde el rey tenía alzado a Tensa Zangetsu y estaba a un solo movimiento de despedazarlo. Lo único que salvó a Kon fue la rápida actuación de Hiroshi, quien usando shunpo lo apartó del camino. Pero esta vez el rey no iba a mantenerse paralizado contemplado el ataque, esta vez dio persecución a sus oponentes.

Todo ocurrió en apenas un segundo e Ichigo, que estaba parado prácticamente al lado de Kon, no sintió más que las corrientes de aire producidas por sus movimientos. Ahora, sólo podía mirar mientras Hiroshi trataba de escapar de las garras del rey con Kon a cuestas.

Pero el rey era demasiado rápido, como la previa pelea contra Terek les había demostrado ya, y muy pronto les daría alcance, no podían escapar. Hiroshi lo sabía, así que hizo lo único que pudo en esa situación, dejó a Kon en las manos del Toshiro del futuro y encaró al rey. Sus evasiones no habían sido al azar, su meta siempre fue acercarse lo suficiente a Toshiro para dejarle a Kon y alejar al rey de Ichigo.

—Ahí tienes tus respuestas Hitsugaya —le dijo antes de correr hacía el rey—. Reúne a Ichigo y a los demás mientras yo distraigo al rey. Tienen que volver, es muy peligroso para ellos estar aquí.

Toshiro no esperó a escuchar más ni se quedó a debatir, sólo hizo lo que Hiroshi le pidió, independientemente de su anterior desconfianza hacia su persona. Se dirigió a quien le quedaba más cerca, Chad, ignorando los quejidos de un molesto Kon por la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado.

—Yo seré tu oponente —declaró Hiroshi al ver las intenciones del rey de ir por Kon—. _Muerde hasta matar_, **¡Kurokiba!**

Su zanpakuto, que se materializó en sus manos por órdenes de su cerebro, fue envuelta por una luz azul que rápidamente se propagó por su cuerpo mientras la silueta de la katana desaparecía de su mano. Cuando el resplandor desapareció, sus manos y pies ahora portaban garras metálicas alargadas.

Hiroshi rápidamente se apareció frente al rey con ambos brazos alzados, su intención rasgar con sus garras al enemigo. Pero lo que encontraron sus garras no fue piel, más bien el metal de Tensa Zangetsu en su camino.

El rey había usado su katana para defenderse, y al mismo tiempo para apartarlo, esperando que la fuerza fuera suficiente para derribarlo. Y así hubiera sido, si Hiroshi no daba unas maniobras en el aire para cambiar el ángulo de aterrizaje y poder caer sobre sus brazos y piernas.

Tan pronto sus miembros tocaron tierra, Hiroshi los usó para correr hacía el rey, tal y como lo haría un animal cuadrúpedo. Cuando se encontró cerca, usó sus brazos como palancas para ganar altura, una vez que tuvo encima de su oponente hizo ademán de rasgar el aire, creando varias ráfagas de viento tan rápidas que eran visibles, y así mismo eran de peligrosas, pues podían cortar todo a su paso.

El rey no se movió y el ataque dio en el blanco, levantando nubes de humo que dificultaban la visión, pero Hiroshi podía sentirlo. ¿Y cómo no? Ese reiatsu era inconfundible y se podía sentir por millas. Y fue así mismo cómo supo que el rey estaba sobre él unos milisegundos antes de sentir la presión de su mano en su nuca atrayéndolo hacía la tierra, impactándolo al contacto.

En el pequeño cráter que había causado el choque de su cuerpo, Hiroshi intentó usar sus brazos para levantarse, pero apenas se alzó unos centímetros cuando sintió una patada en su costado derecho con suficiente fuerza para fracturarle algunas costillas y arrojarlo varios metros lejos de su lugar actual.

Esta vez cayó de espaldas al suelo, algunos alaridos de dolor se escaparon de su boca. Se sentía un poco mareado y tenía la nariz rota, sin mencionar las costillas, ´pero con todo y todo, no estaba tan mal como pensó que estaría al enfrentarse al rey.

Logró ponerse en pie con un poco de dificultad, su respiración era agitada, pero su determinación firme. Vio la figura inmóvil del rey con las cortadas sangrantes que su previo asalto había causado y sin pensado dos veces, se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Terek rodeado de Ukitake y un puñado de shinigamis. La intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido, pero el agua seguía cayendo insistentemente, con algunos truenos interrumpiendo la armoniosa música de fondo creada por las gotas al golpear el suelo.

—¿Y a qué se debe el honor de este encuentro Comandante? —Preguntó burlonamente el general, cruzado de brazos y observando al grupo que lo rodeaba despreocupadamente.

—¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto Terek? —Cuestionó Ukitake, el único que no había desenvainado su zanpakuto entre el grupo—. ¿Acaso estás haciendo esto porque no fuiste elegido como uno de los Comandantes?

—No sea ridículo Comandante, no soy tan frívolo —Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que a todos tenía incómodos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

—¿Debe haber una razón?

—Todo tiene una razón de ser —explicó Ukitake tratando de resolver el problema diplomáticamente.

—¿Quién dice? —Sus ojos tenían un brillo enigmático, como si sus dueños tuvieran un secreto que nadie más sabía—. Por cierto, estoy un poco perplejo, ¿qué pasó con el plan de liberar a Aizen?

—Tú fuiste quien dio la idea —murmuró Ukitake, atando cabos y haciendo conjeturas—. ¿Acaso tú…?

—¿Planeaba hacer que los shinigamis liberarán a Aizen? —Terminó la pregunta por él soltando una risa al final—. ¿No era obvio? Por supuesto que sí. Y en verdad estoy perplejo de que no lo hayan hecho, parecían tan determinados.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —Volvió a cuestionarlo.

—Mi razón, el motivo por el que hago todo esto —reveló, soltando el hablador empedernido que realmente era, aunque haciendo una gran pausa para agregar efecto dramático—. Es para sumergir al mundo en caos, y que de sus cenizas, un nuevo mundo pueda nacer, tan inocente como un bebé recién nacido. Nos tomó cien años, pero al fin podré completarlo.

—¿Todo este tiempo, tú estuviste detrás de todo?

—No puedo tomarme todo el crédito, en verdad la mente maestra fue mi hermano. Si no hubiera muerto este plan habría sido completado mucho, mucho tiempo atrás —su expresión se ensombreció al mencionar esto y sus ojos se clavaron en las palmas abiertas de sus manos—. Pero al final mi hermano fue un grandísimo idiota, demasiado estúpido al confiar su localización en aquel bocazas de Sanadoshi.

Al levantar nuevamente el rostro, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia había vuelto y sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo peligroso. Todos podían sentir el cambio en el aire, la tensión era casi palpable y los shinigamis no pudieron evitar que se les pusiera la carne de gallina.

—Entonces es cierto, tú manipulaste a Ichigo para que hiciera todo esto, tú lo convertiste en lo que es ahora —sentenció Ukitake, Sogyo no Kotowari liberado y listo para el ataque en sus manos—. Y ahora lo vuelves a manipular.

Al menos cinco shinigamis comenzaron a gritar adoloridos antes de caer al suelo, sangrando por ojos, nariz, oídos y boca. Los demás retrocedieron unos pasos en shock al ver a sus camaradas muriendo ante sus ojos inexplicablemente.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Demandó Ukitake apuntándolo con la katana en su mano derecha.

—Es increíble lo que pueden hacer diminutos fragmentos de cristal en el cuerpo de una persona, más aún si hay alguien controlándolas para que se dispensen o se unan para formar un pedazo más grande —se regodeó con el brazo extendido y la palma abierta, donde dichos fragmentos de cristal estaban reuniéndose después de hacer su salida del cuerpo de las víctimas, adquiriendo la forma de una katana—. Si crees por un momento que desplegué toda mi fuerza durante la pelea contra el rey, me temo decepcionarte Comandante Ukitake, pero estás muy equivocado.

Y con una señal de Ukitake, los shinigamis se lanzaron al ataque, al mismo tiempo atento a las manifestaciones de la zanpakuto de Terek, pues pensaban que a pesar de ser fragmentos pequeños, debían estar cubiertos de reiatsu, y que si prestaban suficiente atención, podrían sentirlos antes de que entrara a sus cuerpos.

Con Hiroshi la situación había empeorado, no solamente estaba tirado en el suelo con el pie del rey haciendo presión en su cuello, sino que sumado a las heridas anteriores, tenía una pierna y un brazo rotos, además de tres cortes profundos en su espalda y otros superficiales en el pecho. Con su mano sana envolvía la pierna del rey que intentaba romperle el cuello, clavando sus garras en su hierro, dejando que la sangre fluyera y humedeciera más su cuello, pero esta acción no lograba quitárselo de encima.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la consciencia que quería irse. Debía usar el bankai, aunque eso supusiera un mayor gasto de reiatsu y un menor tiempo de distracción de su parte, en esta situación si no lo usaba moría. Lo había entretenido todo lo que pudo con shikai, era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

—Ban-kai —fue apenas capaz de susurrar las palabras.

Su presión espiritual aumento, pero no lo suficiente para hacer ceder al rey. Rápidamente, uno de los jaguares de luz apareció a su lado y embistió al rey, logrando apartarlo.

Con la mano en su cuello, Hiroshi tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido. A su alrededor más y más jaguares de luz aparecían entre él y el rey, creando distancia y protegiéndolo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

En otro lado, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser afectados por las diversas batallas, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en ambas peleas, el grupo de Ichigo y sus amigos del pasado, más Kon y el Toshiro del futuro, se encontraban discutiendo el siguiente plan de acción.

Algunos, como Renji y Rukia, querían ayudar a Ukitake; otros, como Kon, querían ayudar a Hiroshi. Lo único que los detenía eran los dos Toshiros; uno vocalmente, el del futuro, y el otro silenciosamente, pues intentaba analizar primero la situación antes de hacer una acción precipitada.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo era curado de sus heridas por Orihime. Estaba indeciso, no sabía a quién debían ayudar.

—Deben regresar a su tiempo, no hay nada que puedan hacer aquí ahora —seguía explicando Toshiro calmadamente, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir, ¿por qué no mejor nos dices cómo regresar? —Preguntó Renji a su vez, sustentándose en el hecho de que no había manera de que volvieran a su tiempo sin la presencia de cierto personaje extravagante que se había desaparecido misteriosamente. Y por esa misma razón quería ayudar al grupo de Ukitake, no le agradaba estar parado de brazos cruzados mirando mientras ellos se jugaban la vida.

—Te repito Abarai que no podrán hacer nada, hay cien años de diferencia entre tu fuerza y la nuestra.

La verdad era que a Toshiro tampoco le agradaba estar así, pero si Hiroshi estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para ganarles tiempo, él también debía cumplir su parte y devolverlos al pasado para evitar que el caos se apodere del mundo. Si tan sólo Urahara estuviera ahí, sólo él tenía los artefactos para devolverlos al pasado, pero había desaparecido y no sabía cuándo.

Sus puños se contrajeron de ansiedad, sus ojos estaban pendientes a las dos batallas y al grupo del pasado. Pero su atención a veces se veía atraída por la misteriosa caja que llevaba Kon en brazos y la forma en la que la protegía como si fuera algo extremadamente valioso. Recordó las palabras de Hiroshi y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no arrebatárselo y ver por sí mismo las respuestas a todas las incógnitas que por un siglo plagaron su existencia.

La desaparición del Soten Kisshun de Orihime desvió su atención hacia el recién curado Ichigo, quien con esa postura y esa mirada de determinación daba a entender su intención de unirse a la pelea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Toshiro usó a Hyorinmaru para congelarle las piernas a la tierra. Ichigo lo desafió con la mirada, su mano derecha aferrando a Tensa Zangetsu como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Qué crees que haces Toshiro? —Preguntó Ichigo malhumorado, al igual que todos los demás, odiaba estar sin hacer nada mientras los demás estaban arriesgando sus vidas.

—Evitar que cometas una locura.

—¡Una locura sería dejar que Hiroshi muera porque tú eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte al rey! —Exclamó Ichigo con convicción.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que hay cosas más importantes en la que deberíamos enfocarnos?

Y mientras los dos discutían, la batalla de Hiroshi contra el rey estaba llegando a su inevitable final. Había aguantado bastante tiempo, pero el pronóstico era ineludible y el resultado sólo confirmaba lo que ya sabía desde el principio. No podía ganar contra el rey, y lo más probable era que muriera. Irónico que hubiera jurado servirle y ahora estaba a punto de morir por desafiarlo.

Su bankai había desaparecido completamente, ya no le quedaban reiatsus ni fuerza siquiera para levantarse del suelo. Sólo restaba esperar que el rey terminara con todo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el húmedo aire, sintiendo las gotas de agua resbalándose por su piel y mezclándose con su sangre. Con un largo suspiro miró al oscuro cielo, y tras escuchar los pasos del rey y verlo apareciendo en su campo de visión cerró los párpados. Su fin había llegado, había cumplido su parte y pronto estaría con sus hermanos, por eso no tenían ningún remordimiento por su muerte.

No fue hasta el grito de Kon que Ichigo y Toshiro se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y para ese momento ya no era posible que hicieran algo más que mirar impotentes.

Y justo cuando pensaban que todo había acabado, una figura desconocida interceptó lo que sería el último ataque del rey. Con una velocidad y una agilidad increíbles, el nuevo atacante logró alejar al rey varios metros del cuerpo inconsciente de Hiroshi. Al mismo tiempo, otra figura se unía a la batalla contra Terek.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que llego un poco tarde —resonó la voz cantarina de Urahara.

Al instante, todas las cabezas del grupo del pasado se giraron en su dirección, algunos con alivio y otros con irritación mezclados.

—Finalmente te dignas a aparecer Urahara —sentenció Toshiro con cara de pocos amigos antes de centrar su atención en los recién llegados que estaban interviniendo en las peleas—. Esos son…

—Grimmjow y Nel —suplió Ichigo, igual de sorprendido que el resto.

—Bien —habló Urahara chocando las palmas de sus manos para atraer la atención del grupo nuevamente hacia él—, es hora de regresar al pasado.

Un asentimiento general siguió a sus palabras, aunque algunos seguían mirando indecisos las peleas.

—Confío en que encontraron lo que vinieron a buscar —siguió diciendo Urahara, obteniendo otro asentimiento—, si pudieras ser tan amable Toshiro...

El Toshiro del futuro se acercó para ayudarlo a preparar todo, iban a necesitar tiempo para que el portal se abriera. Sólo rogaba porque lo tuvieran.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —La odiosa voz de Terek los sobresaltó, ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado hasta su posición—. Pensar que planeaban todo esto a mis espaldas, pero que desconsideración.

—El famoso general de la séptima brigada —lo saludó Urahara despreocupadamente, manteniendo el trabajo de posicionar las antenas—, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti.

—Todas buenas supongo —respondió mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Sólo lo mejor —terminó su labor y le sonrió con complicidad, manteniendo sus ojos ocultos gracias a su sombrero—. Por cierto, querrás mirar detrás de ti, creo que no está muy feliz.

Terek así lo hizo, miró a sus espaldas sólo para encontrarse de cara al rey, y tal como lo había dicho Urahara, no parecía nada feliz.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó notablemente confundido, buscando sin éxito el pequeño cuchillo que había utilizado para tomar control de sus acciones.

—Sólo un regalo del general de la primera brigada, ¿no es maravilloso? —Respondió jovialmente Urahara.

Terek lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que estaba lidiando con una persona de cuidado. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo rey, le había hecho sentir tan acorralado.

Los demás shinigamis lo rodearon nuevamente, Grimmjow y Nel se mantuvieron en la distancia mirándolo. Y en ese momento, el portal al pasado fue abierto.

—Deprisa, tienen que irse —les urgió Toshiro, quien era el responsable de transmitir su reiatsu al cubo para mantener el portal abierto.

—¡Hiroshi! —Corrió Ichigo tan pronto sus piernas fueron descongeladas.

—¿A dónde vas Kurosaki?

—Si lo dejamos aquí morirá —Le respondió sin detenerse. Toshiro sólo chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Al ver lo que ocurría, Terek intentó atacar a Toshiro para detener el flujo de reiatsu. Pero al final se vio esquivando ataque tras ataque del rey, sin oportunidad de hacer otra cosa.

Ichigo volvió cargando al malherido e inconsciente Hiroshi, y fue el primero en atravesar el portal, bajo las protestas de Toshiro. Los demás lo siguieron después de eso, dejando a Terek y al rey en manos de sus contrapartes del futuro.

Cien años atrás, en un parque de Karakura, un extraño fenómeno tomaba lugar. El aire se cargaba de electricidad, soltando chispas alrededor del centro del lugar; el viento, antes débil, cobraba fuerza hasta convertirse en un violento tornado; y las nubes, ahora grises, cubrían el cielo, sumiendo la tierra en oscuridad.

Decenas de personas corrían asustadas del parque, incapaces del entender qué estaba sucediendo. En las calles adyacentes, los vehículos que podían daban la vuelta y se iban, pero los que no, se veían abandonados por sus dueños en su afán por salir del lugar.

El tornado había crecido hasta cubrir gran parte del parque, ocultando de la vista curiosa el portal que había aparecido en su centro. De él emergió un hombre de cabello naranja y vestimenta negra, cargando consigo un cuerpo sangriento y malherido; más y más personas le siguieron, siendo los últimos en salir el extravagante hombre del sombrero de rayas verdes, una gata negra y una desconocida conocida que ninguno notó.

Unos segundos después de que el último salió, el portal se desvaneció y todo volvió a la calma, sin ningún daño físico apreciable en los alrededores, más que basura y hojas dispersados por el piso. Curioso, que el tornado no arrancara los árboles ni levantara los carros, aunque nadie le prestó atención a este hecho.

Ichigo pronto depositó a Hiroshi en el suelo y llamó a Inoue para que lo curara. Pero esta apenas logró arrodillarse a su lado, cuando sintió una mano ajena envolver su brazo derecho. Le tomó un segundo ver que la mano pertenecía a Hiroshi, y otro segundo más para darse cuenta de que la miraba.

—No… —le pidió débilmente, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Hiroshi?! —Exclamó Ichigo perplejo—. Tienes que dejar que Inoue te curé.

Hiroshi sólo negó levemente con la cabeza, era obvio para los presentes el esfuerzo que estaba invirtiendo para comunicarse con ellos.

—No pertenezco aquí.

Ichigo apenas escuchó la primera palabra por lo bajo que estaba volviéndose su voz, pero la manera insistente en la que veía fijamente la dirección en la que estaba Urahara lo tuvo cuestionando al vende dulces de inmediato.

—Kurosaki-kun —la voz de Urahara era sombría, algo que no le sentaba bien y pronto disparó alarmas en su cabeza—. Hiroshi no pertenece a esta época, su presencia aquí podría destruir el precario balance del tiempo y el espacio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Urahara, si él y sus hermanos estuvieron aquí más de una semana? —Cuestionó sin creerle una palabra.

—Y desde ese mismo momento comenzaron los problemas, pero tú no estuviste consciente de ellos porque tenías tu mente en asuntos más importantes —Siguió explicando Urahara con calma—, sin mencionar que ellos tenían un método para volver a su tiempo, Hiroshi aquí no lo tiene.

—¿Insinúas que debemos dejarlo morir? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—No debiste haberlo traído Kurosaki-kun, su presencia aquí es una amenaza, ¿por qué otro motivo crees que Hiroshi tenía tanta prisa en volver al futuro y regresarnos al pasado?

Ichigo no respondió, tan sólo miraba a Hiroshi con los puños apretados, estaba indeciso.

—Ichigo —llamó Hiroshi, el aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, he cumplido con mi propósito y ahora sólo quiero descansar. Por favor, así es como las cosas deben ser.

Ichigo le dio la espalda y se alejó del grupo. Dejar morir a alguien cuando tienes el poder para salvarlo era difícil, más aún cuando se trata de alguien que conoces y con quien has establecido amistad. Por eso, Ichigo no permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano, honraría su muerte.

En su lugar en el suelo, Hiroshi vio su figura alejarse, su héroe y salvador. Por fin había logrado devolver el favor, por fin había encontrado el propósito de su vida. Y por eso, podía morir con una sonrisa.

Una semana después de que volvieran al presente, la normalidad había vuelto a Ichigo y a sus amigos, o al menos tan normal como podían ser sus vidas.

Los shinigamis regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas para reportarle al Sotaicho lo que había sucedido, y hasta ahora no habían vuelto ni comunicado nada. Los demás, sin nada más que hacer por el momento, retomaron sus rutinas diarias. Algo que los desconcertó a todos fue que pasara una semana entre el viaja al futuro y el viaja de regreso al pasado, ya que para ellos sólo había pasado un día. Además de eso, nada extraordinario había pasado en su ausencia.

Ese día, Ichigo andaba sólo. Acaba de salir del instituto y había decidido dar una vuelta por ahí. No tenía un rumbo fijo, sólo dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran mientras su cerebro repasaba algunos fragmentos de los escritos encontrados en una bitácora dentro de la caja de Kon:

_Todavía recuerdo aquel día. Sigue fresco en mi memoria, quizás por las pesadillas que me mantienen despierto la mayor parte del tiempo. Escuché que hablar de mis problemas me ayudaría, pero no tengo con quien hablar, casi todos los que conozco ahora están muertos._

_Tal vez por eso empecé a escribir esta bitácora, para desahogarme, para tener una prueba de que no estoy completamente loco._

_Es extraño, que siendo tan cercano a la muerte, todavía podía ser impactado por ello. Ahora creo que ya no, creo estar entumecido, sin poder sentir nada. Quizás eso sea porque Ichigo se transformó, en lo que todos llaman, el verdadero Dios de la Muerte. O quizás porque ya no me queda nada._

_Pensar que aquel día empezó como cualquier otro. Yo acostado en el cuarto de Ichigo leyendo una revista mientras todos los demás estaban fuera de la casa. _

_Todo sucedió tan rápido, tan confuso. _

_En ese momento no supe bien lo que pasó, pero ahora sé que Toran estuvo detrás de todo. Él atacó a las gemelas, él invocó la horda de hollows que aparecieron de la nada en el cielo, él y otro arrancar se enfrentaron a Isshin, y usando chantajes emocionales lograron acabar con él._

_Yo llegué muy tarde al lugar del combate, lo único que llegué a ver fue al arrancar llevándose los cuerpos de las gemelas y de Isshin hacía donde estaba Ichigo peleando su propia batalla contra otros dos Arrancars lejos de ahí._

_No pude ver la reacción de Ichigo al ver a su familia muerta, pero no fue nada bueno. Esto fue lo que desencadenó su transformación en un hollow completo. Había perdido la razón, no le bastó con acabar con los Arrancars, terminó destruyendo toda Karakura._

_Yo me salve gracias a mi tamaño y consistencia, pero no podría decir lo mismo de mucha gente._

_Para cuando encontré a Ichigo, había vuelto a ser él mismo. Al menos exteriormente, porque interiormente estaba quebrado. Los shinigamis lo encontraron así. Sí que fueron oportunos, esperando que Karakura fuera destruido para aparecerse. Sabía que iban a llevarse a Ichigo, así que me escabullí con ellos._

_Lo encerraron en la Torre de Penitencia durante días. En ningún momento Ichigo dijo palabra alguna, aunque intenté hacerle hablar; tampoco se movió de su posición, sentado contra la pared con la mirada perdida._

_No fue hasta que este Capitán Sudanoshi apareció que Ichigo recobró un poco de conciencia. Este sujeto estaba involucrado con Toran y quería llevarse a Ichigo a Hueco Mundo. Lo habría logrado, si Rukia-nee-chan no se hubiera aparecido para detenerlo. Pero ella pagó con su vida su interferencia, ese Sunadoshi se encargó de hacerlo._

_Ichigo perdió el control otra vez, acabó con Sunadoshi y antes de que llegaran los shinigamis se fue a Hueco Mundo a buscar a Toran. Aún en su estado de descontrol, su instinto le gritaba que encontrara al responsable de todo._

_Pero aún cuando Ichigo logró ganar la pelea contra Toran, había perdido la batalla. Toran había logrado manipularlo para que atacara el Gotei 13._

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron ahí, había resumido las primeras páginas de la bitácora de Kon que detallaban los sucesos más importantes de los primeros seis años antes, durante y después de la destrucción de Karakura. Saber lo que pasó y cómo evitarlo lo llenaba de ansiedad. Quería acabar con el tal Toran lo más pronto posible, pero la forma en la que Kon lo describía como un maestro manipulador tenía a todos preocupados. Urahara le había aconsejado actuar con precaución y los demás insistían que eran mejor formular un plan.

Entendía sus motivos y preocupaciones, pero no podía estar sin hacer nada sabiendo que el lunático responsable del caos que sería el futuro andaba suelto haciendo de las suyas. _Los lunáticos _se corrigió, recordando a los ayudantes escondidos en el Gotei13.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta el parque donde una semana atrás los había dejado el portal, completamente normal en apariencia, con todo y las familias reunidas, gracias a unas cuantas modificaciones de memoria.

Recordó la muerte de Hiroshi, recordó todo lo que había escuchado y visto, y en ese lugar se prometió que no caería ante Toran, ni ante su Hollow Interno. Protegería la ciudad de Karakura con su vida, y detendría cualquier plan malévolo que estuviese en su contra.

—_Acabaré contigo con mis propias manos Toran._

**FIN.**

_Después de un largo viaje, de altos y bajos, y de muchos tropiezos en el camino, esta historia finalmente llega a su fin (valga la redundancia). No fue uno de mis memores trabajos, y eso lo explique en el primer capítulo, pero no por esa razón podía abandonarlo. Otra cosa, ¿a qué no adivinan de dónde vino la idea para este fic? (De Dragon Ball Z xD)_

_Bueno, ahora me pondré para otros proyectos…!Un Ichiruki! (Me encanta la pareja y en esta historia su interacción fue muy pobre)._

_Y del final, qué puedo decir, así estaba planeado originalmente, y aunque olvidé muchos de los hilos argumentales, no podía cambiarle el final. Posiblemente haya una secuela en el futuro, cuando tenga más tiempo de escribir y haya completado al menos la mitad del fic en la pc._

_Y ahora me retiro…¡A estudiar vísceras de la cabeza y el cuello!_

_Hasta un futuro proyecto._

_¡Se cuidan y feliz lectura!_


End file.
